


危险距离

by incident21



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild S&M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 70,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28811934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incident21/pseuds/incident21
Summary: 一位公司后辈，因为工作的关系前来借住。尽管不是那么情愿，相叶仍然接受了，因为他希望能全力支持樱井，无论在工作上和感情中。·樱→雅←润·寝取られ三角关系，后期会有强迫描写·如引起不适请点叉，谢谢
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun, Aiba Masaki/Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho, Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 155
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

伫立在六本木的高级公寓，进出口都有警卫严密看守。  
开车进入私人的停车场，通过电梯从地下直达住户所在层。

“不是恐高吗...”  
脑海里浮现出公司集体去欧洲度假期间跳伞体验时，前辈那张惊恐的脸。

“已到达xx层”

不知不觉中电梯已经到达目的层。

感知到手机轻微的震动，松本润看到屏幕上的几个字，深吸了一口气，拉开那扇厚实的大门。

室内佛手柑的香气与性事留下的气味交杂在一起，暖黄色的地光下，不知属于谁的衬衣和领带被随意地丢在纯白织金的羊毛地毯上。

“欢迎。”他的前辈——也是目前的上级樱井翔，单手撑着门让他进来。樱井只穿着一身绀色的睡衣，上面的凌乱褶皱与对方脸上毫不动摇的神情形成了强烈的对比。他竖起一根手指，意味不言自明。

松本润点点头，向套间的深处望去。

“现在在睡觉。”樱井看出松本润还在紧张，不禁弯起嘴角，“松本君，如果你不愿意参与，现在还有离开的机会。”

青年收回探索的目光并毫不客气地直视着樱井，“现在再反悔可不是我的作风，翔君知道的吧。”

樱井翔笑了笑，“我只是担心你在勉强。”

松本的表情没变，心里已经有了几分不快。

“怎么会。”

樱井翔比他大两岁，无论是在人生阅历中还是公司里都拥有更多的经验。从前樱井翔是他一直憧憬的前辈，但是近几年来松本润也掌握了自己的做事节奏，不知不觉就产生了竞争意识。

就算是樱井翔，他也从来没有想过要认输。

看到松本润对峙般的目光，樱井翔摆出和解的微笑，“嘛，没有就好。”

“洗澡，对吧。”

“对，记得那个。”

“是。”松本润微微倾身，从容地走向浴室。

浴室的水声传不到客厅。樱井翔打开了沙发边的读书灯，摊开当日的时事报纸。

美国某个州爆发的运动会不会影响股价，某个网站泄密的事件后续进展如何，名流夫妇离婚中隐藏的细节披露，地方便利店的新举措如何让销售额上涨。来自世界各地的信息以英文和日文两种语言在他的大脑中被一一梳理归纳，而这些事也不过像是湍急河流中被席卷而去的叶片一般无足轻重。

他今晚最重要的计划的开端，与全世界无关。

樱井翔捏了捏眉心，看向寂静无声的卧室门口。他太清楚相叶的睡眠规律了，现在应该正是他熟睡的时间。

再过十分钟，就可以把他弄醒了，在不那么难受的浅睡眠时段里。


	2. Chapter 2

相叶雅纪感到身后有人覆上来，微凉的肚子贴着他的脊背，熟悉的沐浴露香气随着他的凑近而清晰起来。

尾调香根草的气味很让人安心，就像这个人一样，内在是柔和而甜蜜的。

最初认识的时候，樱井翔还没有给他看过这样的一面。相叶雅纪始终记得那个巨大的会议厅里，樱井翔与其他几个干部推门而入，跟自己年纪相仿的面容在一群人里格外显眼。走近拉开他身边的座椅，坐下，环视全场，整理资料，整理领带。

有条不紊的动作，仿佛已经习惯了这样的场面。目光对上的瞬间，能看得出那双圆润明亮的眼睛里满是桀骜，从他身上缓慢散发出的柠檬和黑胡椒的香气有点刺鼻，像是自带“不准靠近”的标志牌一样。

当时相叶是樱井翔所在集团下属分公司里的职员。新开发的羊毛毡相关的产品大受欢迎，所以第一次到集团总部参加会议。

在会议室里，在身着西装的黑压压的几十个高层干部的注视中，一边擦着额头上的汗水，一边把马卡龙配色的羊毛毡文具套装一字摆开，一件件说明设计思路和销售情况。

会议后半部分的记忆有点模糊，相叶属于情绪高涨起来就会无视周围情况的人，直到直属上司拍他让他收尾，才发现已经讲了将近一小时。周围投射来的目光里有不屑，有冷淡，只是没有相叶期待的赞许。

樱井翔坐的挺直，面无神情，相叶坐下之后他圆圆的眼睛转过来了半秒，才把这个偷偷擦着汗的家伙的脸录入脑海。

而下一个讲演的樱井翔却受到了上层们的满分评价，站在台上的樱井翔简直熠熠生辉——内容流畅，呈现得完整生动，时间也把控的恰到好处。

下台之后樱井翔站到他身边，瞥了相叶一眼，勾着嘴角微微一笑。

当时樱井翔只是想缓解相叶的情绪而已，然而在相叶看来对方简直像是在说“多学学再来吧”，眼尾嘴角都耷拉着，仿佛遭受打击的垂耳兔。

讲演结束后相叶被带去吃饭，没想到樱井翔也在场。看到那个笑容都显得头脑很不错的家伙端着酒杯和左右的人碰杯，低下头蹭着墙边走到了里面。

直到落座的时候相叶都相信，和这样的人一辈子都不会有什么更深的交集。

酒席上相叶雅纪还是有点闷闷不乐。樱井翔看着他缩在角落里默默吃饭，心里暗暗发笑，想着待会儿找个机会去认识一下。

初来乍到又不会把握喝酒的时机，别人敬了几次自己又傻傻地独饮。餐会结束，去不远的居酒屋续摊，相叶就晕晕乎乎地端着酒杯到处去和别人碰杯，脸色酡红。

眼看着就走到自己身边。

“樱井桑，你真的太厉害了。”相叶雅纪一屁股坐下来搂住樱井翔的肩膀，樱井翔转过脸来，摆出个全天候通用的微笑。

“相叶桑，辛苦了。”

相叶用力摇了摇头，眼神已经有点恍惚，“樱井桑才是，太——厉害了。”

“过奖了。”樱井试图挪开一点，离开这个浑身发热的家伙，但是那人力气大得惊人，“虽然很不甘心，但是真的好佩服你。”

“相叶桑，你醉了哦。”

眼睛闪闪发亮的相叶雅纪用几乎贴住他耳朵的姿势说，“下次、下次我一定会比你做得还好。”

“这是下战书么。”樱井翔用拇指蹭着酒杯的边缘，盯着距离自己不到十公分的醉鬼。

大家喝得热闹，没有人注意这里，所以他毫不客气地打量着相叶雅纪。

意外地不讨厌，他想。

虽然讲演紧张得一塌糊涂，但是从始至终都带着热情，这点让他印象深刻。

眼睛干净清亮，像是没有遭遇过捕食者的小动物，连羡慕和不甘心都是坦荡的。而且，翘起的唇缘看起来很好亲。

樱井翔推开酒杯，食指勾住领带结向下扯了扯。

这可是你主动的。

“相叶桑，我送你回家。”樱井翔拉住他的手臂站起来，相叶被他拖起来，脚步还有点踉跄，“好——”

后来相叶雅纪才知道樱井翔是集团里重要的干部之一。当然，那也不重要了。


	3. Chapter 3

3.

松本润低头亲吻着身下的人。

汗水打湿的发尾贴在脖子上，精瘦的脊背棱角利落，脊柱在皮肤下拱起，让人忍不住顺着旁边的凹陷抚摸下去。腰间收窄的线条没有一丝赘肉，想必屁股也是瘦瘦的。松本润用手确认了这一点，按着捏了几下，的确没什么肉。

瘦得有点可怜。

他抬头看向左边。樱井翔换了身睡衣，好整以暇地坐在床边两米外的沙发上，冲着他扬了扬手里的东西。

那块黑色的布料在空中划了个抛物线落到松本手里。柔软的质地手感不错，遮住所有光线，但是又不会让人感到闷热不适。松本敏锐地注意到眼罩上绣着的罗马文字。

Aiba Masaki

“上个月开始试着蒙眼，这个月绑住手脚也能接受了。所以，不用担心。”

樱井翔之前这么说过。

松本润把眼罩贴到相叶脸颊上，对方咕哝着，把压在身下的手臂抽出来，瘦长的手指摸索着眼罩的绑带，有几分费力地往眼罩的带子里钻。

“翔ちゃん，帮我。”

在松本润犹豫之前，樱井翔便对他点了点头。于是松本润帮相叶戴好眼罩。

身下的男性没有任何抗拒地被蒙住了眼睛，在松本的手指还在帮他整理眼罩带时握住。  
那几根手指被相叶放在嘴边，柔软的嘴唇动了动，贴了上去。

“翔ちゃん......？”

松本润低头亲了亲他的后脑勺，带着温度的湿漉漉的触感。

“いいよ。”

相叶说。

指尖湿热，是相叶伸出舌尖来舔着他的手指，进一步含住了指尖。

太煽情了。松本润盯着眼罩下露出的鼻尖，包裹着手指的唇瓣，怎么也无法把眼前的人和相叶雅纪联系到一起。

他和相叶雅纪曾经是同事。

在一个办公室的时候，相叶雅纪是创作组的中心。无论是难搞的主创，还是主意多变的宣发，都对相叶相当信赖。仿佛带着某种怡人的温度，让人不由自主地想要靠近。

松本跟相叶的工作交流相对较少，但是偶尔也能听到他们组在会议室里因为一个点子激烈讨论时爆发出的欢乐笑声。那大多都来自相叶的一句话，或者他奇想天开的创意。

相叶似乎是生活十分规律的人，每天都早早来到办公室，偶尔会遇到松本彻夜赶方案还没有下班。彼此道一句早上好，辛苦了，也就这么结束对话。

而松本喜欢下班后跟关系好的同事朋友们出去喝酒。跟相叶喝酒也就忘年会那次续摊，发生的不明不白，结束方式也不算愉快。

松本润盯着相叶的鼻尖，回想起早上顶着松松软软的头发走进办公室，睁大眼睛说“哇你还没回家”的相叶雅纪，一时间有点心情复杂。

倒也不算是罪恶感。就是那种，买的漫画外包装得像少年JUMP，打开塑封后发现内容特别色，那种时候的心情。

「大当たり」

吮吸着他的手指，相叶的手探到后面去，含含糊糊的声音有点沙哑，听起来像是撒娇。  
“进来。”

松本润从他口中抽出湿黏的手指，握住自己的性器动作了几下，进入到相叶里面去。瘦削的肩胛骨向后张开，屁股也紧绷起来。相叶的肤色比他和樱井的都要深，因为他是热爱户外的人。

松本润转头看了一眼刚才开始彻底被忽视掉的樱井翔。

他目不转睛地凝视着因为松本动作而发出呻吟的的相叶，手隐没在睡袍里，缓慢地动作着。


	4. Chapter 4

相叶的呻吟一声声高了起来。

松本润也不是圣人，忍不住俯下去亲他的脖子和蒙上汗珠的后背。小麦色的肌肤看起来很健康而美味。  
“唔......”

调整了姿势，扶着相叶的腰让他跪在床上，从后面重新撞进去。

手指肆意地玩弄着相叶的乳首，对半硬起来的相叶的性器视而不见。

“翔ちゃん......摸摸我......”

相叶的声音带上了哭腔，手覆盖在松本的手上带着他向下。

松本坏心地侧过头去吻他的脸颊和耳朵，进而咬住了相叶柔韧的耳廓，切齿左右摩擦着，在疼痛中带来阵阵快感。

最近樱井翔总是很强势。相叶想着，也许是公司的事给他太多压力。

去年自己离开集团分公司成立工作室时，两人之间闹得很不愉快，虽然没有吵架——他们从来没有争吵过，但是冷战了将近一个月。后来，还是樱井翔先放下态度来，主动示好，来帮手工作室的大小琐事。

樱井翔虽然很骄傲，但是对待相叶雅纪一直都很温柔。也正是因为这样的温柔，相叶跟他在一起之后，便再也没有试过去交往女朋友。

他并不喜欢男人，但是樱井翔是特别的。

他喜欢樱井翔说起热衷的事时眼睛里闪烁着光的样子，喜欢他吃东西时腮帮鼓鼓的像只小仓鼠，以及明明在着急赶时间却还是会在自己索吻时踢掉鞋子，光着脚跳到玄关上来急急忙忙亲他，然后一蹦一跳地踩进鞋里往楼下跑的样子。

相叶雅纪，他对自己说，这样下去可不行。  
他明明就知道。

樱井翔最近回来的时间都不太确定。集团的会议有时候过久，有时需要迎合大洋彼岸的时差，因此两三个月以来他总是睡不好。

上个月，樱井翔拿出眼罩试探地问他可不可以的时候，相叶雅纪没有犹豫地答应了。

因为是樱井翔。

后来又尝试了绑缚和口球之类的小玩具。樱井翔把他手脚绑起来的时候，歪着脑袋盯着相叶雅纪，相叶虽然穿着衣服也还是害羞得快哭出来。

但是那种时候樱井翔看起来很开心。

“翔ちゃん......摸摸我......求你......”

松本润忍不住看了一眼樱井翔。对方的神情几乎没有变化——但是眼神里还是流露出了情欲的色彩，手动作的速度更快了。

真的不用管吗。松本想着，扶住相叶的肩膀冲撞着，里面的收缩和相叶变了调的声音都在显示承受性爱的这一方即将被逼到顶峰。

相叶侧过脸来吻他。

樱井翔最近在情事中不太开口，因为工作需要，他必须花费精力跟很多人说话，所以回家之后，樱井翔有时候就会沉浸于沉默里。

樱井翔没有回应这个吻，只是执拗地亲着他的肩膀，大概会留下深色的吻痕。

相叶抬起手来想要摸他的脸，却被先一步抓住了手腕。

樱井翔抽离出去，把他仰面按倒在床上，勾起相叶的膝盖从正面进入。

恋人的汗水滴在肚子上和胸口上。相叶仰着脸，忍受着快感的折磨。

也许是因为不常用的姿势的缘故，刺激到了之前不常碰到的区域，做了几分钟之后相叶小腹抽搐了几下射了，弄得自己下巴上都是。他感觉到樱井翔也射了，热液喷到他腰上和腿上，量很多。

“......翔ちゃん好过分。”相叶感觉生理性的眼泪流出来，伸手摘掉眼罩，用手背擦了擦眼角。

“对不起嘛。”逐渐清晰起来的视野里，樱井翔带着几分抱歉的笑容，拿来了干净毛巾给他擦身体。

“这里也有。”相叶抬起身体伸手给他擦掉胸口溅上去的液体，撅起嘴巴，“チューして。”

樱井翔注视着他，过了几秒才说，“いいよ。”

香根草的香味再一次靠近。相叶闭上眼睛，感受樱井翔绵长柔软的亲吻。

“翔ちゃん，好喜欢你。和翔ちゃん做爱最舒服了......”

像是说明早早起一样，自然地说出这种告白的相叶雅纪，让樱井翔露出无奈的笑容。

“你啊，别把这种话挂在嘴上。”

“可是我就是喜欢啊......”

相叶累了。声音虽然还在逞强，眼神却逐渐失焦。

“我知道。”樱井翔吻了吻他的眼睫，用被子盖住相叶光裸着的肩膀。


	5. Chapter 5

“谢谢你。”

在松本的车里，樱井翔点了支烟。

“我才是该说谢谢。”

松本润在浴室里洗澡之后与樱井翔在车库汇合。对于他来说，结束一段性爱然后迅速整理心情这件事并不难，之前也不是没有在半夜接到公司电话的经历。只是对方是相叶这件事对他来说还是有几分冲击。

樱井翔打量着他的表情。眉眼艳丽的青年脸颊上还留着情事之后的颜色，但神情已然淡漠下去。

不愧是被认定的干部后备力量。

松本打开车窗，抖出一根烟放到唇边。眼球一转，从后视镜里看到樱井翔望着窗外出神，似乎仍然在玩味着刚才的荒唐情事。

事情始于两周之前。

松本润代表分公司招待樱井翔，续到第三摊时只剩下几个公司里的核心人物。

年级大一点的喝不动了，便叫了出租车送回家去，几个年轻一点的有的被同僚带到熟识的俱乐部玩。松本知道樱井翔对那种粉红场所不感冒，便找了熟人的酒吧包场。夜色将尽，店里也就只有他们两人还在继续喝，像是较劲似的。

整夜饮酒毕竟还是要醉的。忘记了话题如何开始，松本只记得樱井翔提到了自己有些与众不同的爱好。

他说这个爱好需要第三者的参与，然而“目前仍然没有找到值得信任的参与对象”。松本听出他话里有话，便直接问是不是需要自己帮忙。

也许是酒的作用，后来想想，也许是樱井翔早就考虑好了要找他。

“接下来的话，希望全世界只有你我知道。”樱井翔说。

“这是自然。”

松本润抹了把脸，正色道。

“翔君尽管说。”

“你真的想知道吗？”樱井翔微醺的眼神仍然精明，让人没法放松下来。

“只要翔君想要说的话。”  
“听了之后，可就不能置身事外了哦。”

松本润皱着眉头笑起来，“是什么核弹级别的事啊。放心，我嘴巴很严的。”

樱井翔望着他，最后点了点头。

“我觉得松本君是个性情很开放的人。同时，也相当克己。”

对这样的评价松本是受用的。全公司都这么说。那个松本润，很能玩，也很能干。

他弯了弯嘴角，“过奖了。”

樱井翔注视着仍然游刃有余的青年，微笑起来。沉默了几秒，缓缓开口。

“我的愿望很简单。想请松本君与我的伴侣做爱。对方是男性。”

料定了松本润会吃惊似的，樱井翔特意在他放下酒杯后才说完这句话。

松本润消化了几秒中，“伴侣”“男性”“做爱”这几个关键词让他短暂地慌乱了起来。

全公司都不知道樱井翔有伴侣，更不可能有人知道他有一位同性伴侣......而现在，樱井翔要他与自己的伴侣做爱。

“男性之间的体验是很特别的。”樱井翔说。仿佛是担心松本润被吓到一样。“我们对于彼此，都是特别的。”

松本润拿起酒杯喝干，又抬起手叫了一杯一样的。  
“为什么是我。”

满意于他省略掉过多的疑问，樱井翔浅浅点头，“我觉得，如果是松本君的话应该不会爱上他。这是我的条件之一。”

“对方同意吗？”

“他不会知道的。”

松本润皱起眉头，“樱井君，你知道这是犯罪的对吧？”

樱井翔笑起来，别有深意地看着松本润，“我们公司的事务，有多少跟犯罪毫无关联呢。”

“民事犯罪和刑事犯罪可不一样，我可不想被起诉。”

“我保证你不会。”

樱井翔托着下巴，眨了眨眼睛。

“又或者，明年的预算降低一半，我们‘干干净净’地做一年生意？”

松本润沉默地看着他，“请别。”

那之后，他们便花了几十分钟商量好了整件事情。

早先已经商量好了，这件事结束之后双方绝不相互追问。

樱井翔的香烟燃尽，他重新点起一支来，转过头看着松本润，欲言又止。

“怎么了。后悔了吗？”松本润调高车里的温度。沐浴露的香气依然残留在身上，说实话，松本润并不喜欢这个味道，有点苦涩的甜味，过于复杂难懂。

樱井翔用拇指抵着嘴唇，几秒之后笑起来。

“恰恰相反。”

松本对着车窗外吐出烟雾，回头望着樱井翔给他一个不解的眼神。

“松本君，你愿意再做一次吗。”

身边的青年微微睁大眼睛，“你认真的？”

樱井翔点了点头。

他注视着连接楼上的电梯门，“相叶，真的是最棒了。”

松本润哑然失笑，他没想到自己的前辈兼上级原来是爱好NTR的资深玩家，耸了耸肩：“我的话，没关系喔。”

“真的吗。”

“是。不如说，相叶君和我在身体方面相性很合。”

松本故意这么说，似乎试图激怒樱井翔，然而对方只是微笑着点了点头，“我会计划接下来的做法。”

“好。”

目送松本的车消失在转弯处，樱井翔脸上的微笑才一点点崩解。


	6. Chapter 6

天气晴好，然而这个周六樱井翔取消了原计划定好的高尔夫、中午与高中同学的聚餐以及江户时期文化展览的夜场。

一边说着抱歉，一边看手表。松本润很守时，半小时后应该就到楼下了。

“小翔、小翔。”相叶在厨房里嚷嚷着，“快来尝一下味道。”

樱井把手机丢到沙发上，站起来伸了个懒腰，“还吃啊，午餐都还没消化。”

“可是这个做法超级方便！我们做好以后晚上可以吃，明天中午也可以吃。”

“要连着吃两天咖喱吗？不要啊。”樱井噘着嘴走到厨房里，咖喱的香味倒是足够诱人。

“我会多放一点蔬菜进去啦。”相叶嘟嘟囔囔地解释着。

他的思路总是很奇妙，但是樱井翔就是能理解他在说什么。如果脑袋内部的构造能够分区的话，他相信自己和相叶雅纪有一块区域是百分之百契合的。

公司与住家两点一线，在忙碌到误以为自己过得充实又愉快的时候，樱井翔也会偶尔陷入短暂的迷失。他的家庭不允许孩子走入歧路，高中叛逆过一段时期，大学也还是好好地读完，然后进了父亲熟人推荐的这所大公司。

别人说他是公子的话，樱井也不会觉得被冒犯。得到了比别人更多的东西，自然要承担相应的压力和嫉妒。

不如说，他早就习惯了。

“まさき。”

“嗯？”

“待会儿会有朋友来。”樱井翔说。

相叶一如所料地睁大眼睛，随后又开心起来，“小翔的朋友？太好了，跟我们一起吃咖喱吗？”

“嗯。一起吃。”

樱井翔抱着手臂靠在门框上，看着相叶像是精力旺盛的小动物一样脑袋扎到橱柜里去找餐具，“谁啊？怎么办，成套的只有这两个诶，拿拉面碗可以吗？”

“没关系的。是很好的朋友。”  
相叶好奇地望着他，“很好的朋友？”

樱井翔的朋友他大致都知道，但是樱井对于那些人都有特定的昵称。樱井立即明白了相叶的疑惑，曲着食指蹭了下鼻尖，“其实是最近才因为工作关系熟悉起来的。相叶君也认识的，见了就知道了。”

“诶——是因为他要来所以今天的预定都取消了吗？”  
“是的。”

相叶不再追问，专心致志地清洗新拿出来的餐具。听到身后樱井的脚步，然后突然被对方抱住。

“怎么了？”

“今天天气好像很冷。”

“嗯，风很大。”

相叶转过身去，把下巴搁到樱井的肩上。

个头比我高就不要这样撒娇了。下巴戳得肩膀很痛诶。还有，把手擦干。

樱井翔想着，但还是任由相叶抱着他，温热的身体紧紧贴着自己。

“小翔，如果哪里不开心的一定要告诉我。虽然我很笨啦。可是我会努力让小翔开心的。”

“不要说自己笨。まさき是天才哦。”

樱井翔吻了相叶温暖的侧颈，听到相叶带着笑意，故作不满的声音，“小翔是在嘲笑我吧！”

“没有。我是说真的。”

“绝对就是。”

盛了一勺咖喱，吹了吹送进樱井翔口中。

“烫烫烫——”

阻止着对方的手，依然张口接受了那勺浓稠的食物，樱井被烫得直吸冷气，相叶拍着手大笑，又去给他接冷水。

浓郁的咖喱连带着柔软又苦涩的情绪一起进入身体深处。

“叮咚。”

“是小翔的朋友来了吗。”

门铃响起来引走了相叶的注意力，他把水杯放到樱井手里向门口走去。

樱井翔咽下嘴里的食物，看着手表挑了挑眉毛。松本比预定的时间来的要早。

-tbc-


	7. Chapter 7

相叶雅纪睁大眼睛，看着门口的松本润。

“相叶君你好，好久不见？”门口的客人清了清嗓子，然后向着相叶伸出手。

“诶，小翔说的朋友是松润？”

相叶雅纪握住对方的手，有点不敢置信。

眼前的青年看起来仿佛什么时尚杂志的读者模特。挑染过的短发带着一点弧度，配上本来就高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼眸，看起来像是带有异国血统。驼色的羊绒长外套与某个新锐设计师设计的黑色卫衣搭配，沉稳中又带着几分攻击性，而更具有攻击性的是从他身上散发出甜得发苦的香味，仿佛是浸过毒药的话梅，有点刺鼻，相叶不禁皱了皱鼻子。

松本润望着他，微笑着的样子和过去一样，乍一看带着几分唯我独尊的骄傲，很不好惹似的。

“嗯，和相叶君，以前是同事吧？——松本君快进来。”

相叶雅纪紧张地拿来室内拖鞋。为什么偏偏是松本润......他看了一眼樱井翔，对方倒是没看出自己有什么异样。

不过，本来也不应该有什么异样。

松本润从前在办公室里被大家偷偷叫做Boss。

性格直率，好恶分明，工作的态度仿佛是在战斗一样严格认真。虽然相叶比他年龄大一点点，却也拿不出前辈的架子来，反而还会被一丝不苟的松本指正。

不笑的时候，松本看起来淡漠又高傲。据说他早上起床气很严重，跟他打招呼也会被无视。而且，“如果被讨厌了的话就最好不要再靠近”，同事们描述着，纷纷在Boss的传说中添油加醋。 

不过相叶倒是觉得松本并没那么可怕。

他撞见过松本润在洗手间里拼命戴隐形眼镜的样子。猜想到早上没带好隐形眼镜之前可能看不清旁边路过的是谁，所以才被误会成冷漠；也看到松本抽屉里露出的杂志一角，是相叶也经常买的周刊JUMP。

相叶还在去地下车库接上司的时候，看到松本润在车道的薄冰上华丽地摔了一跤。慌乱地站起来拍着裤子担心被别人看到的样子，让相叶觉得有点可爱。

这个看起来不太好接近的后辈说不定也意外地有几分天然呢。相叶偶尔会去跟他搭话，开个玩笑什么的，但是分属的部门不同，总是没有抓住拉近距离的机会。

而且当时分公司正在扩张业务，相叶总是能在早上看到通宵做方案的松本累到趴在办公桌上补觉。偶尔在办公室的茶水间遇到时，对方睡眠不足的样子看起来有点惨，也不太适合聊什么私人爱好的话题。归根结底，他之于松本润，大概也就比陌生人熟悉那么一点点。

只有一件事。相叶帮松本把外套挂起来，又看了樱井翔一眼。这件事，绝对不想被樱井翔知道。 

“那个、你们怎么认识的啊？”

松本润似乎还在适应状况，搓了搓手看了樱井一眼。“集团开会的时候和翔君认识，翔君很照顾我，偶尔一起吃饭什么的。”

“好难想象啊......小翔你知道吗，松润以前好可怕的——”相叶用食指把眉毛撑起来，“眉毛又浓又粗，如果项目出问题会在会议室里发火整整一个小时，而且脸又超级现实......”

樱井翔被他的描述逗得大笑起来，“什么是超级现实的脸啊。”

松本润也笑起来，“那时候太急躁了。”

“就是会吓哭小孩子那种......嗯......”相叶还在一边苦思冥想，松本把纸袋递给樱井翔，“带了点小礼物。突然来打扰两位，实在不好意思。”

“你也太客气了。”樱井翔接过松本手里的袋子，相叶看着上面的店名眼睛一亮，“是代官山的那家有名的蒙布朗！哇——”

松本看着他拎着袋子进厨房，樱井翔冲着他的背影喊“饭后再吃”。

看起来，倒是甜蜜幸福的一对情侣。

樱井翔暂时松了口气。看来相叶对松本的认知还是熟悉的人，这样至少也不会有过高的警惕心了。

“翔君。”松本润的声音让樱井翔回过神来，“什么？”

松本润指了指脸颊，嘴角露出玩味的笑容，

“原来，翔君是会这样笑的啊。”

樱井翔愣了一下，随即无所谓地看了相叶那边一眼，“他没怎么变是不是。”

松本润抱着手臂想了想，“温度感，跟以前差不多。”

对方压低声音，“按照原计划。拜托你了。”

“是，前辈。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没错，润与相叶多少有点过去ww  
> 恭喜润润主大河，撒花！


	8. Chapter 8

相叶雅纪有时候不懂樱井翔在想什么，但是他也不太会试着去理解。樱井翔的世界要比自己的复杂得多，这一点他在初次相遇的时候就已经深深知晓。

樱井翔说今晚不忙的话大家一起看电影。选了影片之后，开了室内投影。是樱井翔自己选的设备，视听效果很好，买回来之后的几天樱井热衷于拉着相叶和他一起回顾错过的热门电影，还要抱着大桶的爆米花。

电影看到中间，樱井翔去了个洗手间，回来又帮大家倒了饮料。

松本的香水味在这个时间只剩下柔和的尾调，相叶抽了抽鼻子，还挺好闻的。

“现在不那么像话梅糖了。”相叶开玩笑说，松本听了有点好笑地看了他一眼。

到这里时，还一切正常。

松本润前倾着身体专注地看电影。相叶坐在两人中间捧着一杯冰可乐，电影内容有点难懂，他一直思考着到底谁是坏人。

就在这时，樱井翔突然把手放到他腰上，然后伸到相叶的居家裤里去。相叶吓了一跳，差点把可乐打翻，紧张地抓着樱井翔的手腕想拉开他的手，樱井翔却看着他，左手比了个“嘘”的手势。

被握住的器官很快膨胀起来。就在松本润的身边，就在电影播放的过程中，樱井翔缓慢地移动着手掌，拇指抵在铃口揉弄着，逼得相叶眼泪都要掉出来了。相叶对他用口型说“不要”，樱井翔也不理会。

“接下来大概会跑到那个大楼去救人吧。”

松本突然说。

相叶哆嗦了一下，几乎射出来。他咬着吸管，用尽全身力气控制着自己不要发出声音。

“很难说。”樱井翔的语调完全没有变化，仿佛真的是沉浸在影片内容里一样。“她不是先把现金藏起来了吗。”

松本向后靠到沙发上，转过脸来，“但是——”

相叶感觉汗水从脑袋顶上冒出来。

“相叶君怎么了？身体不舒服吗？”

松本侧着脸问他。逆光中看不清松本的表情，但是相叶感觉自己的脸一下子烧红了：“没、没事！只是觉得看不太懂......”

樱井翔和他贴在一起，自己穿的毛绒上衣也足够宽松。也许松本不会注意到吧。

“喔。”松本转回头去接着看。

樱井翔贴着相叶的耳朵亲了亲他，“不要被发现哦。”气声仿佛蜜蜂钻进耳道，相叶的身体紧绷着不让自己叫出声来，已经快到顶峰了。控制不住自己要高潮的欲望，相叶知道樱井会在自己的下属面前持续抚摸他直到他射出来，可是眼下的情况已经不允许他思考更多了。

相叶捏着可乐的杯子咬着下唇。

电影进入了暂时缓慢的节奏，配乐也安静下来。裤子里面樱井翔弄出了轻微的水声，相叶祈祷着右边的人足够钝感……

不知道松本是从什么时候开始注视他的。

随着相叶向右看去的目光，两人的视线短暂地交汇。

“……”他没说话，然而相叶立刻明白了松本察觉到他们在做什么。

羞愧难当的感觉让相叶恨不能钻到地洞里去，他看到松本的脸上浮现出几分嘲讽般的微笑，眼睛不眨地侧着脸注视着相叶。

松本凝视着相叶，因为羞耻而扭曲了的表情，不自然地弯曲着的身体，还有他居家裤下的缓慢移动着的隆起。

明明是下流的画面，却因为相叶含着水光的眼睛而变得纯情起来。

如果自己携带着相机的话，一定要在这个瞬间按下快门，将那双被欲情折磨到无助的眼睛定格在记忆体中。

相叶低下头去，胸口剧烈地起伏着。

樱井翔的视角看不到相叶右边的情况，但是却感觉到相叶的僵硬，贴过来，“怎么了？”

“没、没事......”

相叶用气声回答，樱井翔亲了他一下，几乎肆无忌惮地动作起来。

“舒服吗？”

相叶咬着嘴唇点头，抬起手擦了擦眼睛。樱井翔感觉到右手包裹着的性器越来越涨，湿漉漉的液体弄得他满手都是。

电影的情节早就飞到了宇宙外。相叶的脑袋昏昏沉沉的，像是意识逃离开这种无法处理的情景，把相叶的躯体丢在当下，被动着等待结束。

右边的人拱起身体哆嗦了几下，湿热的液体弄到了樱井手心里。


	9. Chapter 9

“まさき......”樱井翔的声音把相叶唤回现实。

空气中弥漫着说不清的味道。相叶低着头喘息，听到松本润起身的声音，似乎是去了洗手间。

“小翔你！在干什么啊......”

相叶抬起头时脸上还挂着泪。樱井翔吓了一跳，“对不起对不起，我以为相叶君还蛮喜欢这个的啊。”

“谁会喜欢这个，我都快吓死了！”相叶用力在樱井翔肩上揍了一下，力道足以让樱井知道他真的有点生气。

但是拳头挥出去以后相叶又后悔了，自己经常锻炼握力本就大，这么半真半假地揍一拳樱井翔肯定很痛。

樱井捂着肩膀，还是低声下气地凑近，道歉。

“对不起，真的对不起，我应该先跟你说一下的……”片尾播放的画面弄得樱井眼眸里光点闪烁，“对不起嘛……不要生气。”

心里柔软下去。相叶有点讨厌自己总是轻易对樱井网开一面，但这次他还是不想轻易原谅对方。

相叶扯了扯裤子，抽了几张了面纸递给樱井翔擦手，下巴冲着另一边。樱井试着去抓他的手指，被对方闪开了。

“去洗手。”

影片开始播放片尾字幕。樱井翔把纸巾揉成一团，轻微地叹息了一声，走到主卧去。

等到全片结束，樱井“啪”地开了灯，回到沙发上拿出手机来看消息。相叶看着桌上的空杯沉默着，然而樱井也没再开口。

气氛尴尬，好在松本润慢悠悠地走回来，像是嫌灯光刺眼一样眯着眼睛，“哦，放完了？”

“是啊。”相叶心虚地应了一声。

樱井也跟着点头，“嗯……网上评价也不错。”

“够刺激的。”松本把头发捋到脑后，几缕发丝还是滑到眉尾去，“谢谢翔桑，我这边突然来了任务，得去工作了。两位晚安。”

“晚安。”相叶说，樱井只是“嗯”了一声，目光没从手机屏幕上移开。

“你生气了吗，小翔。”

终究还是不安起来。相叶看了客房的方向一眼，轻声地问。

樱井没说话，只是小幅度地快速摇了摇头。

“我不是说不可以……只是在客人的面前，万一被发现……”

“但是，没有被发现不是吗。”

樱井翔的拇指在屏幕上滑动着，语调听起来一如既往，可是表情却带着几分冰冷。

似乎是看腻了影评，樱井翔把视线转到相叶脸上。不出所料，相叶没有看他，而是失魂落魄地盯着桌上的空杯。

面对正面的冲突时相叶总是习惯让思考飘到其他地方去，这也是一种逃避的好方法。樱井愿意在偶尔的不愉快中做成熟的那一方，快速地修补裂痕，但是今晚他必须乘胜追击。

相叶听到樱井轻轻地说，“如果我说，我很喜欢这样......”

他睁大眼睛看着樱井，刚才那让人心碎的冷淡表情已经消失得无影无踪。樱井凑近他，洗后微微发凉的手握住相叶温热的手指，仿佛做错事的孩子一样。“……相叶君会讨厌我吗？”

望着樱井翔在微光中仍然明亮温柔的眼睛，相叶一时不知如何回答。

“抱歉。是我太任性了。”樱井叹了口气，松开手的瞬间却被相叶反握住。

“下次提前告诉我……”

樱井抱着相叶点了点头。他听到恋人如释重负地舒了口气。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以......  
> 谁能拒绝露出可怜狗狗眼神的翔君呢www


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章仍有回忆插入  
> 相叶君一定是那种会被所有人爱上但是最后保持单身的同事（喂

松本润靠在床头，翻看着自己带来的书。

因为公司近期在扩张欧洲业务，松本要在夜间对接那边的工作。为了方便和樱井的交流，近期会在空着的客房借住一段时间——樱井翔提前想好的说辞不算天衣无缝，但是对相叶这样不会深究的人来说也足够了。

客房与主卧室之间隔着客厅和餐厅，可是仿佛是幻听一般，松本润还是听到了相叶压抑的呻吟。

也许只是刚才留下的残响而已。松本举起右手，在灯下看了看。

今晚这件事是樱井翔的计划，但是要说他没有偷偷为之激动，也不是真的。

在幽暗的环境光中相叶微微张着嘴，纤长的睫毛随着樱井的动作而颤抖。大颗汗水顺着他的脖子往衣领里面滑，整个人都在散发着情事中迷人的热度。松本不是没有触碰过那种热度，所以才更加无法好整以暇地面对。

然而这个夜晚不属于他。

所以松本只能在一旁观赏着相叶被樱井逼上夹杂着羞耻与苦恼的高潮。不只是看，相叶身上的气味，不断辐射向周围的温度，还有他极力压制的喘息和偶尔溢出的低吟。

简直不知道今晚被折磨的到底是相叶还是他松本润。

那之后松本到卫生间去解决了自己的生理冲动。

对着镜子洗手的时候忍不住嘲笑自己。天知道他怎么会对一个只做过一次的男人，他的前同事产生这种冲动。

从前跟男性的经验里，他从来都是客观而遥远的参与者。那些对象们半分玩耍半分真格地在他身下呻吟，对他说出动人的情话，可是他也从来没有如此切实地渴望过谁。

而今晚，整件事情的主角毫不知情，而他与樱井翔却各自肆意地品尝着禁忌感带来的甜美。

回想相叶与自己目光交汇的那个瞬间，松本感到下身又不安分起来，干脆合上书，拉过笔记本来上网找些点心，让自己再抒发一次。

樱井翔现在大概在与相叶做爱。

这是很自然的事情，可是松本润竟然感觉到些许寂寞。网页里肉色的肌肤没能成功地引起他的胃口，松本下了床，鬼使神差地打开门往餐厅走去。

“只是口渴而已。”松本润默念着推开餐厅的门，借着窗外城市的亮光从橱柜里拿出一个杯子来接了杯水。

整个房间里都很安静，只有他吞下温水的声音。

没有任何异响或摩擦声，没有压抑的呻吟。也许相叶太累了所以他们没再继续，也许，也许樱井翔还有一个不为人知的秘密房间，他们在那里......

松本放下水杯，被自己的想法给逗笑了。的确，这事情绝对是人生中称得上是离奇的经历之一了，也难免让他胡思乱想。

“不会不会。”一边想着一边推开门，松本被门口的相叶吓了一跳。

“诶？！”相叶后退了一步猛地捂住嘴，“松润......”

看起来相叶也是口渴了，端着他常用的水杯固定成正要开门的姿势。

心脏跳得过于剧烈，也许是被突然出现的人给吓到了。“接点水而已。”松本试图掩藏内心的动摇，口气不自觉的强硬起来，“相叶君呢，怎么还不睡。”

相叶的目光躲闪着，明明是跟松本个头差不多高的人此时却像是缩小了一段一样，几乎要贴着墙走。

“想、想喝水。”句子断成单词往外蹦，相叶绕过松本，打开水龙头接了水咕咚咕咚地喝了一杯。

转身看到松本，他仍然站在门口盯着自己。

该重新说一遍晚安？还是问问他的工作进度？明明喝了水，还是口舌发干。相叶不知道该说什么，当然不能提起几个小时的荒唐事，可是他也想不出如何自自然然地重新跟松本润开始对话。

想到这里相叶几乎有点怨恨樱井翔了，那家伙什么都不知道，在房间里睡得一脸香甜。

看着相叶站在原地一脸纠结，松本抬起手抵着鼻子，掩饰嘴角的弧度。

尴尬着想要说话又不知道怎么开口的相叶，跟几年前站在办公室门口的他毫无区别。

相叶当然不是胆小。那时候全办公室的人都害怕招惹松本的时候，只有相叶会时不时地拍一张松本的睡颜发给他，附上“松本君要注意身体”和笑脸颜文字。

有一次松本衣领上干洗店的标签没有拿掉，只有相叶以为他是故意搞怪，嘻嘻哈哈地走过来把标签撕下来贴在食指上一动一动地在他眼前晃，“好可爱喔！松本君领子上有小兔子诶！”

全办公室都没说话。敲击键盘的声音比刚才还大。

“……才不是小兔子。只是干洗店的标签而已。”

相叶才满脸的恍然大悟，接着满脸的“搞砸了”，说了六个不好意思之后蹭回自己的座位上去。

松本在感觉到丢脸至极的同时，也被相叶逗笑了。其实他笑点很低，相叶在他们小组里的奇妙发言，经常害得松本要装作咳嗽的样子低头掩饰自己的喷笑。

“刚才的事我会当做没有看见。”松本抱着手臂说，看到相叶轻轻地舒了口气。

“对不起啊。以后我们……”相叶声音低低的，即使只有窗外的月光也能看出他的耳朵的颜色变深了一度。

“来打扰的本来是我，相叶君不必感到抱歉。”松本轻轻低头，随后转身走回客房。相叶的目光黏着在背后，让他有种某种发痒般的错觉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊...  
> 好想看在家里黏黏糊糊地贴在一起的润雅


	11. Chapter 11

松本润正式地住了进来。为了庆祝他们的项目顺利开展，樱井翔定了一家口碑不错的法餐。

手里签约的创作者获得了一批粉丝，相叶不得不花掉整个下午的时间协调后期可能的商务合作，然而这也是最近才有的状况，一时间有点手忙脚乱。

从工作室出来已经有点晚了，相叶看了看手表，虽然坐计程车去的时间应该和乘电车差不多，他又担心自己下了车站找不到那家店，花太长时间在路上。

一狠心还是在路边伸手拦车。

一辆黑色的保时捷停在路边，车窗在电子声中顺滑地下降，一颗顶着金发的脑袋从里面伸出来：“相叶酱？”

“啊，kimi酱。”相叶惊喜地摆摆手，“怎么是你”

横山裕是相叶的同事，两人相处的不错，相叶离职之后也还是保持着联系。

“刚把客户送到饭店我就来了新的任务，只能回公司加班了。”横山愁眉苦脸地趴在车窗上，“你去哪儿，我送你。”

“不用了，我拦计程车就好。”

“客气什么啊，快上来，这里不能停太久。”横山裕开了车门，相叶只好坐上副驾的位置。外系车辆的副驾在右，相叶有点不习惯地把安全带系好，“xx餐厅。”

“哈，是翔君选的地方吧。”

横山裕从后视镜看了相叶一眼。对方点点头，挑染过的发丝在头顶一晃一晃的。

“kimi酱怎么知道？”

“反正不像相叶酱会挑的店啦。”

相叶作势拍他的脑袋，被横山裕笑着挥开了，“你就知道拉面，‘kimi酱我们去吃酱油拉面~’公司周围的店都被你踩了个遍。”

刚去办公室的时候，横山裕和几个同事总是开玩笑叫他“乡下人”。最初相叶也有点受伤。不过相处下来发现横山意外地是个认生的家伙，只是身上有点落伍的不良气质，对待亲近的人总是惯性刻薄，工作上真的需要帮手时，他也还是会一边抱怨连天一边陪着相叶加班，所以离职之后，横山裕也是相叶不多几个仍在联系的同事之一。

“拉面不好吃吗！kimi酱明明也超爱拉面的。”

“我戒了，现在我最爱吃的是烤鸡肉串。”横山裕跟着导航右转，大阪口音也从嘴里溜出来，“不过说实话，法餐我也接受不来。”

相叶笑起来，“可别当着小翔的面说，他又该受伤了。”

“除了你谁会觉得……”

横山裕话说到一半刹了车。虽然总是喜欢打趣相叶，横山裕在一些地方跟相叶有类似的敏感度，自觉说过了头，“抱歉抱歉。”

究竟是抱歉什么也不去明说。相叶ふふふ地笑，“没事的，我们不是好好地相处了这么久了吗。”

横山裕又看了一眼后视镜。相叶的目光转向窗外，声音微弱下去，语气却还是固执。

“别看那样，小翔他其实很容易受伤的。”

“はいはいはい。”横山点了点头，伸手在相叶柔软的发顶上揉了一把，“总之有什么事的话，找我喝酒。”

“干嘛啊，搞得跟感情咨询似的。”相叶大笑起来。

窗外的夜景逐渐变得繁华，高档百货商场的前面，树被灯饰装点得五光十色。女孩子们清一色的长靴短裙萌萌袖，男孩子们齐齐整整的紧身裤毛衣开衫白T内搭。说是多样化的大都市，其实也是无数的复制粘贴，而自己也是其中的一部分。

“就是右边这家吧。”

“太好了，没迟到太久。”相叶把外套的拉链拉好，“改天我约你喝酒。”

“嗯。”

在交叉路口相叶下车，横山便转了向回公司。保持着礼貌的关怀带来恰到好处的温暖，即使解决不了什么实际问题，也能让人短暂地露出微笑。相叶想，还好遇到的是他，如果是另一个自小与自己一起长大的伙伴，一定会把相叶骂个狗血淋头。

想起对方的神情，相叶忍不住吐了吐舌头，推开店门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nino桑剪影式地登场一秒www  
> 以及不，我真的没有在搞横相。


	12. Chapter 12

报出樱井翔的名字之后，侍者把相叶带向餐厅窗边的四人位。樱井已经到了，看到他小幅度地摆了摆手。

“小翔~”相叶滑到樱井身边的座位里去，又站起来脱外套，“抱歉，因为工作来晚了，还好遇到横山君捎了我一段路。”

樱井翔撑着下巴看他，听到这句话微微挑眉，“这么巧。”

“是啊，他说是送客户去吃饭结果——哇，我要先吃个餐包，好饿喔。”

相叶总是会不自觉地用撒娇的口吻和别人说话。这种态度让不熟悉的人以为他好欺负，但是稍微多接触一段时间，就会发现“熟人”和“朋友”之间的分界线意外地很难越过，更不用说再进一步的关系了。不经意流露出的偏爱，是多一度的微热，身在其中的人反而更能感受得清清楚楚。

樱井翔仍然托着腮看着相叶，他往嘴里塞得多了点，脸颊鼓鼓地嚼着焦香的面点，好奇地打量着周围。

“这个面包……好多美女喔。”

樱井翔笑着差点被呛到，轻轻戳了戳他鼓起的脸颊，“不准看。”相叶收回视线来冲着他笑，鼻子皱起可爱的笑纹。樱井很想吻他，又担心在这种场合会被人看到，搭在他肩上的手不舍地捏了捏相叶薄软的耳垂，顺着手臂滑下来握住了他的手。

被自然而然地反握住。相叶手心的温度高，很快就熨得樱井暖起来，另一只手还在抓着餐包往嘴里塞，“松本君呢？”相叶灌了点水到嘴里，艰难地吞下面包，“还没来吗。”

“到了，刚去洗手间。”

话音未落，相叶便感到身后有人走近。一只手在他肩上按了一下，“晚上好。”

相叶连忙松开握着樱井的手。来人带着攻击性强烈的香味，一转身坐到了樱井对面。

“晚上好咳咳咳。”相叶差点呛到自己，连忙拍着胸口又灌了几水。松本整了整袖口，好奇地打量着相叶，“没事吧？”相叶被他的目光弄得羞愧起来，“抱歉。”

樱井微笑起来，冲等在一边的侍者点了点头。

漫长的晚餐开始了。

如果单纯是应付冷盘主菜，相叶还是有自信能做到不搞出太大声响来体面就餐，然而他实在对付不来侍者夹杂着过多片假名和外文单词的介绍，听得昏昏欲睡；消化的速度超过了上菜的速度，胃开始危险地蠕动起来。

——在工作室里不该一时兴起叫大家跟着桑巴运动的。至少自己不应该全程参加。

樱井翔专注地听着侍者的讲解，不时地抛出自己的问题。相叶想着他大概职业病又犯了，干什么都想刨根问底知道来龙去脉，一手撑着桌子，一手偷偷压着胃。

“这瓶酒……”

侍者还在热情地介绍，而相叶面前的餐盘已经空空如也。他偷偷看了松本润一眼，发现对方也全神贯注地听着。

不愧是小翔的下属。相叶腹诽着，早知道来的路上应该让横山带他去吃碗拉面。

事到如今也只能凭着想象去转移注意力。相叶保持着好奇的微笑，想起以前下班后几个同事相约吃拉面，而松本总是会接到约他出去吃饭的电话，偶尔经过，相叶也能听到他重复着各种听起来就很时髦的店名。

所以相叶一次都没约他出去过。松本君大概不会愿意把那件看着很贵的大衣弄得满是豚骨味吧。

相叶的目光又转到樱井翔身上。

和樱井翔在一起后，相叶几乎对他知无不言，言无不尽。

樱井翔是个很好的倾听者，就像现在这样。专注认真的眼睛一旦固定在谁的身上，对方就会被那温柔坚定的目光所捕获，着了迷一样对他敞开心扉。

相叶对他说过自己在舞台上裤子破了个洞，被好友笑了半个月；对他说小时候长得像女孩子，电车上会有大叔色眯眯地盯着他看，害得他做了好几个晚上的噩梦。

但是，即使是这样，相叶也有一件事瞒着樱井。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这个关键梗本来在大纲最初就要登场的天知道我为什么会拖到现在。


	13. Chapter 13

其实，这只是一件可以被归类为“相叶雅纪好笑历史”的小事而已，然而相叶自己也不知道为什么，从来没对樱井翔谈起过这件事。

最初他只是觉得这事不值一提，失去了笑着讲出来的时机之后，再拿出来说就显得他有多在意似的，于是把这件小事埋藏成了不能言说的秘密。

秘密里的主角就坐在自己斜对面。

相叶和松本共事了两年，第二年的忘年会大家一起去酒吧续摊。平时相叶一般都会先回家，那次好像是因为横山强拉着他，才去参与了。

开始只是和大家干杯，喝到中间，他和松本润不知道因为什么原因在角落里的小桌对饮起来，而且都喝得大醉特醉。这也就罢了。相叶已经不太记得当时发生了什么，但是同事们说两个人喝醉之后抱着大哭，然后在大家的起哄中亲了一下。

对于相叶来说这不算什么，和同性的友人开玩笑的亲吻，在他们这个世代的男生里一点都不算异常，可是松润第二天表现得很尴尬，在办公室见到相叶，竟然话都不说，转身就进了茶水间。

相叶猜想，大概率是自己酒精上了头，去缠着人家喝酒才发生这种事，松本又不喜欢别人跟他胡闹，内疚之下也尽量避开对方。好在尴尬的相处没持续太久，松本就被调到了总部的广告部去。

不知道松本还记不记得这件事。相叶换了个姿势望着侍者，偷偷看了松本一眼，而对方抱着手臂，在相叶看向他的瞬间看了过来。

相叶随即移开目光。

餐厅里的小提琴乐声突然变了节奏。后方靠角落的一桌，有个男生站起来对着女孩子半跪下来，掏出怀里的红色小盒子。

“有人在求婚耶。”相叶兴奋地转过去，同时听到自己的胃响亮地应和了一声，尴尬地按住了胃部。

樱井翔也被那边吸引了注意力，“真好啊。”

感觉有人轻轻踢了自己一脚，相叶低头看去，是松本的鞋尖。他不明所以地看过去，松本从口袋里掏出什么，冲着相叶摊开手心。

接过来只需要一秒。可是相叶迟疑了一下，樱井翔就转过头来，“真好啊……我也想在这里求婚呢。”

“啊，那很好啊。”相叶支支吾吾地回应着，“可是……太显眼了吧?”

松本润手掌一翻退了回去，似乎只是从左手把叉子拿近了一些而已。 

“倒也不会。各种各样的カップル都会来这里，毕竟是‘百万夜景’。”樱井的语气里带着小小的骄傲，“要提前好久才约得到。”

相叶勾起嘴角，樱井的这种地方总是很好懂，“的确很美。”

城市的夜景固然打动人心，可是细想那辉煌的星星点点，不过是无数个仍在加班的人们。

松本手里是相叶喜欢的巧克力。一袋3枚独立包装，每一粒口味都不一样。只是因为有点贵，相叶不常去光顾那家店。

女孩捧着脸哭泣起来，周围的客人都在鼓掌。男孩子抱住她的肩膀，把戒指套到她的手指上。

松本润依旧在听着侍者的话。抵在唇边的食指在下唇缘缓缓滑动。像是有点走神了，他抬手之间把空了的高脚杯碰到了地上，被厚实的地毯接住了。

“啊，抱歉抱歉。”松本弯下身体，

“滚到我这边了。” 相叶掀起桌布，蹲下去捡。

桌底的光线不足。摸索着捡起酒杯的时候，相叶看到松本向他伸出手臂。手里捏着那颗巧克力，已经被剥开了一半。

这是什么奇怪的救援。相叶瞪大眼睛。

然而不知出于饥饿还是危机感，身体先于思考行动起来，在错愕的同时，他张口接住了那颗送到嘴边的糖果。

他看到松本竖起食指比在唇上笑了笑，把糖纸捏成一团握在手心里，缩回身体去。

——老套的草莓口味，里面却夹着开心果酱。很好吃。

相叶用舌头把巧克力顶到齿间去，同时起身，将酒杯递给侍者。

“抱歉了，麻烦换一只。”松本说。语气里没有什么起伏，而樱井依然望着着那对情侣的方向，似乎是店家提供了什么特别的招待。

酸甜又醇厚的滋味在口腔中融化，轻易地阻止了胃的进一步抗议，然而满足感与罪恶感交织在一起，让相叶轻易地心跳过速。

偷吃的人偷看了樱井翔一眼，试图让自己的咀嚼动作看起来尽可能地不明显。

逻辑回到脑袋里，巧克力帮他坚持到了主菜登场。

其实只要普通地递过来就好啊，而且既然有三颗分给小翔不就刚好。

相叶不明移动着手里的刀叉，同时偷偷地看向松本。对方丝毫没有察觉到相叶的目光一样，自顾自地切开刚断生的里脊，蘸着什么分子什么料汁送进口中，下唇边的痣随着咀嚼一动一动的。

“相叶君？”

樱井翔的声音传过来。相叶吓了一跳转过头去，樱井翔笑着捏着餐巾，“嘴角都弄脏了。”

“啊。”相叶凑近给他，“完全没注意到。”

“好吃吗？”樱井认真地用餐巾蹭掉他嘴角的痕迹，把白色的布料反折起来，“吃得这么开心。”

相叶点点头，味道倒是绝对无可挑剔，“不愧是小翔选的餐厅。”樱井翔笑起来，“你喜欢就好了。”

“喜欢！”相叶眯着眼睛笑，反正牛肉搭配巧克力的味道也不那么奇怪。

望着对面两人相对而笑，松本低头继续将淌出红色汁水的牛肉切开。

相叶唇瓣留下的柔软与温热还残留在指尖。现在，他们之间又多了一个秘密。

-tbc-


	14. Chapter 14

松本润入住一周。

他和家主两人的生活规律并不相同，除了午餐和晚餐，松本很少从他的房间里出来，相叶也省去多余的招待，花更多的时间去他的工作室。樱井翔的工作逐渐开始忙碌，夜里回了家也只是匆忙地洗漱入睡，能见面的时间少之又少。

爱与陪伴，常常是奢侈。

周一早上相叶比以往醒来的要早。打了个哈欠，看到樱井翔在旁边翻看着新闻，头发已经是整理过的样子。

“醒了多久？”

樱井翔凑近他，微凉的嘴唇在相叶的额角贴了贴，“硬要说的话......没怎么睡。”

“怪不得，黑眼圈好重。”相叶爬起来，晃到卫生间去洗漱。樱井翔跟着他，从身后抱住刷牙的恋人。

“这几天是不是又开始失眠了？”相叶含含糊糊的声音仿佛具有治愈的作用。樱井翔把脸贴到他背后感受他说话时身体的震动，小声地“嗯”。

相叶用毛巾擦了脸，转身抱紧睡眠不足的恋人，“这可不行，免疫力会下降喔。”

重大的压力下人反而会睡不着，而睡眠不足，又会加剧人的压力。

相叶学到这个知识的时候就想着“人类可真难搞”，又觉得从中学会考之后自己就没遇到过什么压力大到让他睡不着的事，连第一次去总公司都没影响他雷打不动的健康睡眠。

但是樱井会。因为他是个追求完美的人，他希望一切都在掌控之中，他很容易感到不安。

相叶想起刚交往的时候樱井翔带着做不完的工作回家，带着眼镜皱着眉头在卧室里敲击键盘，一遍又一遍地核对数据，不停地在网上搜索新闻印证各种条目。那时候相叶也还不懂分寸，于是在他缠着对方早睡时，樱井翔动真格地发了火，像骂下属一样把相叶训哭了。

不过那也仅仅是唯一的一次。樱井迅速学习到了如何在工作状态里也要区别对待恋人和下属，之后也不怎么把工作带回家里了。

放下毛巾，捧着樱井的脸，在丰润的嘴唇上亲吻。

微凉又带着牙膏香气的亲吻让樱井变得愉快了一点点。接连不断的会议，无论是参与还是发起都让人心力交瘁，但是恋人清爽的气息总是能浇灭几分工作中的烦躁。

所以樱井翔习惯在早早起床后整理好自己，再回到相叶身边待一会儿。

“小翔早上肿得像仓鼠。”樱井微笑着，闭着眼给他亲，又觉得不够满足似的，把手伸进相叶的T恤里抚摸着对方光裸的后背，弄得相叶嘿嘿哈哈地躲。

“好痒！”

樱井翔怀里空了，有些不满地嘟起嘴。看着他本来黑白分明的眼睛里出现了血丝，相叶心疼起来，收起笑容。

“小翔......今晚，不能早点回来吗？”

早起温柔又沙哑的声线令人心痒。樱井翔望着小心翼翼的恋人，“我会尽早回来。”他贴近相叶，吻着对方单薄的耳垂——都说耳垂薄的人心狠固执，在相叶身上却完全没得到印证，“ね……晚上，可以做吗。”

“好啊。”相叶点了点头，毫不犹豫地说，仿佛只是答应对方晚饭吃咖喱一样自然。

樱井翔能对自己撒撒娇，就让他觉得能为对方做点什么，更何况他也期待着和恋人肌肤相亲的时刻。

松本结束了整晚的工作走出来，听到樱井翔低沉的声音仿佛带有某种共振。

“那么，可以绑吗？”

相叶似乎犹豫了两秒，但是最终依然小声地答应了。


	15. Chapter 15

是夜。

“翔ちゃん？”这已经是相叶第三次叫他的名字了。樱井应了一声，把浴后微湿的头发捋到脑后，像打量着一盘食物一样地打量着躺在床上被绑成A字形的相叶。宽松的黑色睡衣挂着相叶单薄的身上，袖口松垮地滑下来露出纤瘦的手臂。他满脸都是不安，而双腿却毫无顾忌地大张开来，强烈的对比显得无辜又色情。

这家伙从来都不知道自己哪里最吸引人。

而男性不愧为视觉动物——哪本书里提到过的性唤起实验证明过，樱井翔感到身体逐渐兴奋起来。

相叶仰头看去，手腕被覆盖着皮毛的手铐固定起来，柔软之下是挣脱不开的坚韧。“好害怕……翔ちゃん不要把钥匙丢了喔！”

“怎么会。”樱井翔冲着床头的贝壳形状的瓷碗勾了勾下巴，银色古朴的小钥匙静静地躺在里面。相叶看了钥匙一眼，咬了咬嘴唇，不安地看向紧闭的卧室门。

樱井翔了然地笑起来，“如果你是担心松本君的话，他今天晚上要到集团公司处理一些书面文件，已经出门了。”

相叶安心了些，看着樱井曲起腿坐到床尾，前倾身体握住他的一只脚腕，放到膝盖上。

“不要怕。相信我。”樱井翔的眼睛有点疲惫，但依然很好看。

相叶点点头。

“松本君什么时候才回去啊？”

“你讨厌他待在这里吗？”樱井翔望着他，手掌在相叶的小腿上移动着，“那我找个借口让他去其他地方办公吧。其实公司合作的酒店是可以入住的，但是松本君有点讨厌睡酒店的软床……”

“还真是像他……”相叶无奈地说，“也不是讨厌啦……只是家里有别人在我会很紧张啊……”

他的脚趾很长，灵活地动了动，湿润起来的眼眸注视着樱井。

“翔ちゃん，舔舔我……看，说这种话的时候也会担心被听到……”

樱井翔弯起嘴角来，顺着相叶的小腿吻着他的膝盖窝，“好好想着我，不许想别人了。”

下方的青年怕痒地笑起来，“好痒啊！”

接下来是大腿内侧。这里的皮肤很少晒到太阳，比手臂要白皙。

“好痒啦！”相叶两条腿胡乱地动着，又怕真的碰到樱井，“但是好舒服喔。櫻井さん，技术怎么这——么好。”

樱井拍了他的屁股一下，开口已是低沉的声线，“不准胡闹。”

兴奋起来的器官颤颤巍巍地在樱井的注视中将睡裤撑起来。相叶红着脸，想要捂脸又动弹不了，“好害羞！”

樱井勾住他的睡裤拉下来，握住相叶硬挺起来的分身，缓慢地上下套弄。

手指与相叶的身体之间连接了粘稠的光线。

“翔ちゃん……”压抑的声音从相叶的喉咙中溢出，他睁大眼睛用力摇头，“不行、控、控制不了声音……”

带着几分故意，樱井爬到床上，低头含住了相叶的分身，满意地听到对方发出小动物般的呜咽。

樱井的发顶在腿间上下移动着，认真地取悦着自己。相叶睁开眼又闭上，又睁开——好想揉揉他的头发，又想吻他。

“好喜欢你，翔ちゃん。”

樱井抬起头来，唇间的银丝垂落下来。他深深地注视着相叶，沉默了几秒，又低下头去继续着亲吻与舔舐。

很快相叶就高潮了。樱井把他的睡裤褪下来，反手扔到床下，将自己硬挺的分身抵上那个已经松弛下来的入口。

相叶感受到恋人缓慢地进入身体，无论是热度还是形状都那么鲜明，让他害羞得快要流下泪来。

“唔——”

睁开眼或是闭上眼，都是樱井的感触。

“想抱抱翔ちゃん……”相叶说，用上了乞求的口气，“拜托了......”

樱井望着他晃动着腰，热流在身体里缓慢地积攒上升着。相叶平坦的小腹随着他的律动不断收缩着，樱井翔把手掌压在接近耻毛的位置，幻想着相叶的内部被自己顶撞到隆起。

“ううっ……翔ちゃん……”相叶呼唤着他的名字，那口吻却又比平时增添了色气，像是撒娇，又像是邀请，让樱井忍不住用力挺入，逼他发出更多呻吟。

“舒服吗，まさき？”樱井含住相叶硬挺的乳首，吐出的每个词汇都带着热气刺激着那里。相叶双腿颤抖着盘上樱井的腰身，近乎虔诚地用力点头，“翔ちゃん……好喜欢你……”

樱井抱紧他，亲吻着他的锁骨，动脉和耳垂。灼热而规律的进攻让相叶没法说出完整的句子，眼角落下生理性的泪水，转过脸来索取着樱井的唇瓣。激烈的性爱中相叶的唇也变成了更深更艳丽的红色。樱井翔注视着他，俯身吻住那柔软湿润的嘴唇，进而将舌头探入温热的口腔里肆意探索。

唇舌交缠。相叶咽下溢出的津液，“翔ちゃん……翔ちゃん……”

他是如此地依赖着自己，信任着自己。仿佛咒语的呼唤让樱井脑袋发热，下身的冲撞进一步地加速带出水声，不顾相叶的声音已经带上了几分哭腔。

意识到的时候亲吻已经紊乱，他的双手抵在相叶修长的脖子上紧紧收拢。

相叶的眼神失去焦距，茫然地望着天花板。激烈的情事让他喘息着，被汗水湿透的前发散落在眉间，折射着暖黄色的光线，纤细的睫毛上还挂着泪珠。

他伸出湿润的舌尖舔着微微肿起的唇缘。喉结上下滚动，在手掌下仿佛有着自己的生命。

所有的美都是如此。

美是脆弱。也是幻觉。美总会迎来凋零和终结。

让人想要就这样摧毁，破坏。

“翔ちゃん、イ、イっちゃう、翔ちゃん、翔ちゃん——”相叶急促的呼吸和毫不顾忌的呻吟让樱井无法再控制。  
“まさき……まさきっっっ”

两人一起迎来了久违的高潮。相叶紧拥着樱井结实的身体，在接受对方释放的欲望的同时，将喘息如数吐在恋人耳际。


	16. Chapter 16

眼罩带好之后，樱井翔重新靠近他，给相叶带来了黑暗中的安全感。温热的手掌贴在腰际，引起一阵本能的颤抖，相叶咬紧了嘴唇强迫自己不出声——这之后是约好的沉默时间，虽然他也没自信能坚持多久。

松本把手放在相叶的腰上。手指从肩背到腰间，顺着凹下凸起的曲线滑动。因为刚才的情事而湿粘的腿根有些泛红，仔细看会发现樱井留下的吻痕。

“唔……”相叶低低的呜咽把松本的意识唤回现实。

他回头看了樱井翔一眼，对方依然坐在床边的沙发上，对着他做了一个“请”的手势。

保险套被拆开的声响。床垫下沉的感受。佛手柑的前调……

从身后被拥抱的温度让相叶一时丧失时间和空间的实感。

樱井紧紧地抱着他，亲吻他的肩头和后脖颈。被束缚的自己也许真的能为樱井带来某种不同的慰藉。他记得第一次这么做的时候樱井狂热的神情，和结束后放空的样子，仿佛结束了一场马拉松一样，带着无上的满足。

数年如一日的循规蹈矩，即使对于平凡的人来说也是折磨，更不用说是樱井翔这样充满了野心的人。

身体被缓缓填满，相叶适应着，感觉到对方慢慢摆动身体，带着他在快感的波浪上沉浮。

「ハァっ……」

松本呼吸一滞。他用拇指抚摸着相叶湿润的嘴唇，对方伸出舌尖缠卷着他的手指。深红色的舌尖，让松本想起相叶把牛肉叉进口中时，笨拙地伸出舌头的样子。

吮吸着对方的指尖，快感便让大脑短暂地忘了几分钟前刚定下的规矩。

「チューして……」话一出口，相叶赶快咬住了嘴唇，但是樱井翔似乎不开心起来。他的手指粗暴地在相叶的口中搅动，粗硬的拇指刮蹭着柔软的舌面。相叶咬住他的指尖用力，听到对方吃痛地抽气，小声笑起来。

像是报复一样，樱井的舌头划过他的后脖颈，然后叼住那里，用力地咬下去。

「“痛っ！」相叶像只小动物一样在松本身下挣扎起来，「翔ちゃんのバカ！」松本松了口，弯起嘴角来舔了舔那个深陷进皮肤里的齿痕。

想象着樱井笑起来的样子，相叶忍不住转过脸去低声抱怨，「意地悪い。」

被汗水打湿的皮肤带着咸味。不满地翘起的嘴唇仿佛是在等待着一个吻，看起来柔软而美味。

松本喘息着调整身体姿势，望着相叶短暂地停滞了几秒。

“基本上我不会禁止松本君的任何行为，在不伤害到相叶身体健康的情况下，什么都可以，除了接吻。不准吻他。”樱井翔的话在脑海里响起。说出最后四个字的时候，樱井翔的表情冰冷得像是在谈判桌甩出最后底牌一样。

然而随后他又捡回了笑容，“这点小事，对于松本君来说不成问题对吧。”

松本没问为什么，毕竟他也没兴趣详细了解上级的性癖，只是点了点头。

然而眼下的情景竟然让他动摇了几秒。

契约精神不能丢弃。何况对方还是自己的上级……松本深吸了口气，抬起身体看向樱井翔。不知什么时候樱井离开了房间，沙发上空空荡荡。不过，对于别人来说，打破一次规矩不算问题，但是松本还是决定遵守游戏规则，毕竟他也有自己的私心。

他低头叼住相叶的耳垂。相叶的身体瞬间僵硬起来，「翔ちゃん……？」

对方只是持续着激烈的律动，炽热的呼吸烫得相叶耳根发烧，来自腿间淫糜的声响，被限制的视野，属于樱井翔的气味……不知过了多久。相叶感到意识变得恍惚起来，他似乎被樱井翔拉起来，用跪着的姿势做了很久，直到体力耗尽坚持不住樱井才让他侧躺下来。

缓慢的抽送还在继续着，樱井翔握住他的手腕向耳后拉去，他像一个被制服的囚犯一样双手被禁锢在脑后，随即手指被温热的口腔包围。

右手的三根手指被恋人仔细而温柔而亲密地舔吻，之前樱井翔从来没这么做过，不知他又从哪里学来了这样的方法。相叶在迷乱中想着，手指明明完全不属于性感带……小翔的舌头原来是这么热的吗。

松本亲吻着相叶的手指，缓慢地进行着抽送，两手在前面抚慰着相叶敏感的乳首和腰际。相叶的内部收缩着，他听到相叶带着哭腔喊「翔ちゃん」，齿间用力。

不同于相叶养过的小动物们，人类的咬合那么齐整而克制。大概是怕他太痛，樱井翔松了口，在陷下去的齿痕上舔舐吸吮着，柔软的唇瓣和舌尖抚慰着被咬痛的位置，煽情的水声在脑后近距离地刺激着神经，指尖，指腹，手指间的连接处，让人分不清是自己在玩弄对方的唇舌，还是对方在以唇舌爱抚自己，以手指感觉到的炽热气息跟以往都不相同，相叶想象着樱井在身后亲吻自己的样子忍不住大腿发抖，快感如同难以抵御的热流在体内炸开，贯穿四肢和脑海。

他因为这个动作抽搐着高潮了。

樱井翔望着瘫软在松本怀里的相叶。高潮的余韵让他轻微地颤抖着，看起来仿佛是被从水里打捞上来，裹着水草的少年一样，脆弱至极又美得让人心碎。

凝视着相叶的脸，樱井压抑住自己的喘息，在手中释放。


	17. Chapter 17

樱井翔在早上带着神清气爽的表情离开了家，相叶也接到了工作室的联系，打算中午之前去那边查看最近的创作进展。与私人生活不同，工作中的相叶虽然温和，对自己坚持的方向向来毫不退让，工作室的人们有时难免苦于他不分时间突然降临的灵感。

在浴室里对着镜子，精瘦的背上残留着的深浅不一的吻痕让相叶皱着眉笑起来。

“小翔这个笨蛋。”相叶喃喃自语着，抬起手臂来看着腰上的痕迹，“这下没法去大浴场泡澡了啊……”嘴上抱怨着，仍然忍不住微笑。

恋人餍足的笑容，让相叶感到无比的幸福，比起樱井翔，大浴场又算什么呢。

虽然在当时的同事们的形容中，樱井翔是个精于算计、不择手段地追求利益的典型管理层人员，可是在相叶心里，樱井翔很容易满足，有时只是一点点微小的喜悦就足以让他露出笑容。

两人第一次在私下见面的时候，约在樱井翔高中时常去的家庭餐馆。

“我经常在这里通宵写作业，菜单上全——部的料理都吃过了。你知道吗，当时课程真的超级重，老师又像鬼一样严格，那时候我就想着如果高中能挺过去的话，未来一定能成为超级厉害的人，至少也得是首相大臣。”

脸上得意的笑容让樱井翔看起来活泼得像只小小的啮齿动物，这个时候的他和在会议室里初次见到的樱井翔判若两人。

相叶想着这人可真幼稚，却又忍不住觉得他可爱，伸手用力的揉了揉樱井的发顶，“小翔最厉害啦！世界第一哦！”

“是吗，是世界第一吗？”樱井翔笑得眯起眼睛来，把茄汁肉丸送进嘴里。

如果现在跟他告白的话，樱井翔一定会吓到喷出汤汁来的吧。相叶带着恶作剧的心情想，于是说“小翔，我——”

“相叶君，我们交往吧。”

樱井翔鼓着腮帮含糊不清地抢在相叶前说出口，然后看着相叶睁大眼睛的样子，一脸计划通地笑着追问，“回答呢？”

回忆总是让人沉醉。相叶记得交往之后也不算一帆风顺，只是他不擅长记住太多东西，就把一些不那么美好的细节删除了。

门响了。相叶探出头去，看到松本抱着包进门，英俊的脸上带着没睡醒的苦闷。他在玄关换鞋，看到相叶招呼了一声，声音也没什么精神。

“抱歉，我可以先去补个觉吗。”

在樱井翔的形容里松本是个会为工作连着几天不睡的人，认真又固执，这倒是跟自己记忆中的松本没什么差别。

看来他又经历了一个不太好受的夜晚。相叶敬佩又带着同情地“嗯”了一声，“辛苦了，冰箱里有饭团和生姜烧肉，醒来热一下就可以吃喔。”

松本只是默默点头，推了下框架眼镜，似乎不想开始对话。

几分钟后浴室门开了，相叶擦着头发，浅蓝色的T恤和白色的长裤让他看起来像个大学生一样。“我要去趟工作室，小翔也要开会到很晚，所以松本君在家好好休息吧，今天没人会打扰。”

“工作室？”松本脸上终于显露出好奇，相叶点点头，带着几分自豪地举起手里的环保袋，“以牧场小动物为主题的创意文具制作，有时间的话来看看吧！啊，不过最近很忙吧？那就等结束了以后再说。”

松本听着相叶一个人自说自话，笑着点头，而对方已经大步地走过来与他错身而过，“拜拜！”

“路上小心。”

打着哈欠，松本走向客房。

突然，相叶伸手抓住了他的手臂。

松本心里漏跳一拍，转过身去看着相叶，“怎么了？”

“松本君……”相叶握住他的手腕，前几秒还笑嘻嘻的神情变得茫然困惑。

“为什么……为什么用小翔的沐浴露？”

时间仿佛在一瞬间停止。

相叶盯着他，掩饰不住动摇的神情，“昨晚你不在的对吧？昨晚你没有……你……”相叶脸色苍白，不敢再说下去了。

经过松本的瞬间相叶嗅到了熟悉的味道。昨晚，樱井翔身上的气味掺杂着一丝若有若无的麝香，其实当时相叶就有点疑惑，可是那之后樱井翔好好地出现在眼前，又让他以为那只是自己紧张之下的幻觉。

相叶的手指在发抖。松本看了他的手一眼，上面还留着自己的杰作。

“最近一直在用。不好意思，本来想着用完买来补充的，最近太忙，白天都在补眠也没来得及去超市。”

松本很镇定地说着谎。表演出抱歉的神情对他来说不是难事，只是面对相叶，心里的歉疚让他没能直视对方的眼睛，低头扯了扯衣服，“真的不好意思。是翔君专用的？”

“……”相叶松开手，心里仿佛一块冰山落入海里，“原来是这样，……吓死我了。”

“怎么，难道光是气味就能让你认错吗。”松本凝视着他，“那不如现在仔细闻闻看？”

难得松本开个玩笑，相叶也没能笑出来，只是尴尬地抓了抓头发，“对不起，是我想太多了。”

“我知道给两位带来不少麻烦，项目完成后我会尽快离开。”他郑重其事地行礼，“实在是不得已。”

“怎么会啦！”相叶摇了摇手，再看时脸上的表情已经恢复了往常的明朗，“没关系啦。那个沐浴露你喜欢就用吧，小翔比较执着于那个味道所以买了一大堆，松本君不用特地去买补充。”

看着相叶走出家门，松本才松了口气。刚才有那么一瞬间，他很想对相叶说“是”。

他想看看，那之后相叶的表情会是什么样。


	18. Chapter 18

又是一个被恋人拥抱的夜晚。

捆绑游戏似乎为樱井消解了不少压力，无论是信息的联络还是对面交谈都显得比往常还要温柔。相叶盯着被灯光染上柔黄色的天花板恍恍惚惚地想着，连肩膀和手臂关节的酸痛也无视掉了。

如果几次狂乱的性爱能真的为对方解决情绪上的问题，相叶毫无怨言。

樱井给他解开了手铐，把水递给他，等相叶喝完之后，又认真地把手铐重新锁紧。

绝对不许计划改变的樱井翔。相叶雅纪傻傻地笑了下，趁着樱井翔没把他的手铐与床头相连，举起连在一起的手，在对方脸上轻轻刮了一下。

樱井翔低头笑了，罕见地流露出几分害羞，把搭在他身上的薄毯向上提了提，“是不是很烦？”

“怎么会。很可爱喔，这样的小翔。”

相叶仰着脸注视着他，明亮的眼睛里是多到溢出来的温柔。

之前樱井翔无奈地说，下属偷偷叫他工作狂，连上级都抱怨他过度苛求细节。而这些缺点在恋人的眼中，竟然是让他露出笑容的可爱特质。

最棒的相叶雅纪。是他的。

“带上这个好吗。”樱井翔凑过来吻他。相叶看着他手里的黑色眼罩，轻轻点点头，“好。”

顺从地带好眼罩之后，视野便一片黑暗。樱井翔还坐在身边，把手铐和链锁连在一起之后再一次吻了相叶。

“等我一下。”樱井的声音带着几分小小的抱怨，“没有安全套了。”

想象着对方微微撅起嘴不开心的表情，相叶忍不住偷偷笑起来，不出所料地被樱井拍了一下脑袋，动作里也极尽亲昵。

“フフフ小翔知道放在哪里吗？”相叶冲着声音的方向仰头，樱井翔却已经走到了远处，“我去拿。不许偷看哦。”

“我知道——”

房门打开又关上，过来一小会儿又再次打开，带来微弱的冷气流。

“翔ちゃん？”

“我回来了。”

相叶摇动着脚腕，搭在腰间的薄毯也被带着移动。“快点，好冷喔。”

松本无声地跟着主人走进已不陌生的卧室，顺着樱井翔的视线看过去。

相叶支起一条腿，薄毯便顺着腿滑下来，堪堪遮住了隐秘的位置。腿与腰之间的肌肤在夜灯的光线折射着健康的光泽，可能是固定太久了，相叶的手臂在有些不舒服地曲起来。

“小翔，胳膊好酸喔。”

“马上帮你。”樱井翔走近他，帮他调整了眼罩的角度，然后解开手铐的锁。

“转身。”

“小翔……”

樱井翔贴近他的耳朵，“嘘——”

相叶静止了几秒点了点头。

他活动了一下肩膀，然后顺从地背对着樱井趴下，把脸藏到手臂里。

望着相叶赤裸的后背，樱井翔退后几步，与松本润错身而过，发出无声的指示。

松本无声地褪下裤子跪到床上去。相叶背对着自己，纤瘦的后背上，前回留下的吻痕没有完全褪去。

他伸手握住相叶的腰，又滑到他的臀部，揉捏着，接着粗暴地以拇指撑开，让那个小孔暴露在视线里。

相叶紧紧抓着枕头一声不吭，只有微微发抖的膝盖，和布满战栗的皮肤才能显示本人的情绪。

他们已经做了不知第几次，而相叶从来都没有意识到覆上来的人并不是樱井翔。

松本润想着，扯着嘴角笑了笑。虽然明知道不被发觉才是任务所在，可是心里竟然越来越无法满足。

最近几次，他有些失控地用力过度，相叶被他做得哭了出来。那之后樱井翔有几分不满地提醒他最好温柔一点以免伤到相叶，可是松本润看得出来，他也在为相叶的眼泪而兴奋。

本质上来说他和樱井翔根本是同一类的变态。松本润想着，也难怪对方会来找上自己。

“小翔、小翔……拜托你、太用力了、不要……”

在激烈的冲击下相叶的声音带上了哭腔。松本咬着嘴唇，握着他的腰剧烈地动作着，相叶的屁股明明那么瘦，却也因为这样的撞击而漾出几分肉感。

“好痛、小翔、好痛……”相叶抓着枕头，扭头来望着松本。这让松本心里紧张起来，而加快速度。

“慢慢做好不好？小翔、我抱着你……”相叶望着松本，泪水从眼罩下滑出来落到枕头上去，“真的好痛……”

松本低头咬住他的肩膀，下身没有停止剧烈的抽送。两人的交合处湿腻如沼泽，牵扯出的丝线显得格外淫糜。到底是哪一种情绪让自己对原来的同事做出这种事……松本润大口地喘息着，脸贴在相叶的肩膀上，又忍不住转过去啃咬那薄薄的后背。

相叶最终还是哭叫着射了出来，

樱井翔拿着热水浸过的湿毛巾帮相叶擦拭身体，然后温柔地抱住他。相叶摘掉眼罩，泪水把睫毛打湿成一小簇一小簇。

“小翔你太用力了。”他可怜兮兮地说，“真的很痛。”

樱井翔注视着他，抓着他的手指在上面亲了亲，“好，我知道了。下次我会温柔一点好吗。”

恋人不满地仰着脸瞪他，“上次也是这么说的！”

“抱歉......真的忍耐不住。”樱井翔俯身吻着他温热的唇，积攒的欲望让分身挺立起来，“再做一次，可以吗？”

大概是真的累了，可是过了几秒他还是沉默地点点头。于是樱井毫不迟疑地将自己推入深处，听到相叶带着几分忍耐的哼声。

这回他选择了温柔的方式，毕竟再把相叶弄哭一次的话，饶是对方也该发脾气了。

“小翔真的没遇到什么问题吗。告诉我的话，我也能帮你想想主意。”

结束后相叶费力地移动了下身体，大概是大腿处的关节在叫嚣作痛，皱起了眉毛，“真是的，明天没法跑步啦。”

樱井翔笑着摇摇头。以相叶的小脑袋来说，理解他所要面对的问题有些复杂，而简单的事情，也不必跟他多说。“给你按摩一下好不好。”

相叶摇了摇头，拉着他的手臂放到自己肩膀上。

把恋人拥进怀里的瞬间，樱井翔满足地叹息。他想，自己一定在无心之时做过不少好事，才有机会遇到相叶这样温柔的人。

温柔到没有底线可言。

与此同时，松本润泡在浴缸里，盯着浴室天花板。

水温有点低，但是这样对于此时的自己才恰到好处。

他自认为不是一个贪恋性事后余温的人，不如说他更喜欢在做完后和对方分开各自清净入睡。所以将高潮之后的相叶交还给樱井翔这件事对他来说，本应该不构成任何困扰。

然而潜藏自己性格深处怕寂寞的部分，正在被这件荒唐的事情一点点剥出原型。

相叶明亮而总是充满喜悦的眼睛里并没有自己。意识到这个事实会让自己心脏变得苦闷时，他就知道这个任务并不会如同想象那样轻易结束了。


	19. Chapter 19

厨房里弥漫着水汽。

相叶小心地切着罗勒叶。开始做菜本是出于工作需要，樱井翔吃什么都说好吃给了他不少自信心，慢慢地从大蒜炒饭这种基本料理到回锅肉都能驾驭得来，对料理也越来越有兴趣。

他自认为算是身体灵活的类型，但是上手操作的事还是要费掉不少耐心，中间也没少切伤自己或者烫到手。不过，对于身体上细小的伤痛，相叶总是抱着不去在意等他自己痊愈的心态。看不到就等于没事。

樱井翔工作很忙，大量的时间被用在了开会上。相叶也不明白那么多的会议到底是用来做什么的，然而樱井翔只是告诉他，很多很多的重大决定都是在这些看似冗长繁琐的会议里被做出来的，所以每次都不可以轻慢。

相叶的工作室离他们的住处比较远，但是工作人员照料着日常，所以不忙的时候，相叶一周也只去个一两次。有时候樱井翔开玩笑说他不如直接做全职煮夫，相叶也不在意，毕竟他的工作要花很多时间在构思上，所以地点在哪里其实不重要，重要的是不被任何形式所束缚。

切着切着，思考就飘到了远处。煮着意面的水已经开了几分钟了相叶也没意识到，盯着案台上的碎叶默默出神。

“喂！”

一声怒吼把相叶从外太空拽回东京都。

他茫然地回头，才看到松本润手忙脚乱地关火，好像是被溅出来的开水给烫到了，嘶嘶地吸着冷气捏耳垂。

“没事吧？”相叶惊慌地放下刀，“烫伤了吗？”

“水开了怎么不煮面啊。”出乎意料地，松本没有像他想的那样发火，只是皱着眉甩了甩手，“稍微溅到一点，没事。”

“对不起，我想东西就......就出神了......”相叶错开位置让松本去冲凉水。

松本看了一眼站在一旁用裤子擦手的相叶。

出来喝水就感觉厨房那边不对劲，没想到相叶做个意面能把厨房里搞得像桑拿一样雾气朦胧，好在这套房子有独立的厨房，不然樱井翔讲究的房间香薰怕是也要被厨房的烟火气盖去气味。

放在一边的肉馅还没炒制，番茄上还带着水珠完好无损地码在旁边，大厨本人却握着菜刀盯着罗勒碎末念念有词地说什么绿色的绸带、绿色的珠子。

“比起那个，料理没问题吗？翔桑要回来了吧。”

“抱歉......”相叶赶紧把罗勒叶放到一边，然后重新打开火把意面下进去，“真的是太不好意思了，松本君也饿了吧？马上就做好。”

“这可不像是马上能做好的样子......”松本吐槽着，卷起袖子重新洗手，“相叶君盯着面就是了，我来帮你做。”

无视掉相叶的犹豫，松本拿过菜刀来洗了洗，便开始处理蔬菜。

相叶望着松本的侧脸，对方全神贯注地切碎番茄，炒制肉酱，手法相当熟练。以前办公室的女孩子们如果看到松本这么认真地做菜，一定会瞬间爱上他的吧。

“好厉害……”

松本看了相叶一眼，摇摇头。“在海外留学过一段时间，这种程度没什么问题。”

进厨房的时候，松本还担心着相叶会惦念着之前的气味事件，然而本人却如同失忆了一样没有表现出任何不同，让他松了口气。

面煮得差不多了，松本就用夹子夹出面来，手停在半空，“装盘？还是直接在锅里炒一下？”

“炒一下比较好吧？”相叶关了火，从柜子里取出酒杯来，“喝点吗？”

“也是，反正是在家里吃。——拜托了。”

意面装了三盘，撒了罗勒叶，被酱汁裹起来的意面看起来相当诱人，散发着番茄的香气。

相叶凑过来用力嗅了嗅，“好香！肚子饿了——”

这种日常感让松本有些不太自在。他很早就离开家，习惯了独居生活，做菜的时候也大抵是一个人忙碌。

松本用了几秒时间想象了相叶和他在家里一起做饭，然后一边用餐一边谈笑的画面。

只是日常的画面而已，却也超出了应有边界。

责任心作祟。松本皱着眉驱散了脑海里过于真实的图像，看了一眼相叶，那人扶着膝盖凑近观察着碟子里的意面，就像是看着一件艺术品。

这让松本有些忍俊不禁。

“有什么好看的……”

相叶抬起脸来，杏子一样的眼睛一眨一眨地看着他，“很意外啊。松本君看起来是那种‘君子远庖厨’的大男子主义，没想到做得这么好。”

“这话也太失礼了吧！”松本两手都端着餐盘，便作势踢了相叶一脚，对方灵活地闪开了，无辜地竖起手来求饶，“我是在夸奖啦！因为松本君看起来就是会被可爱姐姐包养的那种帅哥啊！”

玩笑开得超出了礼貌距离，却也让松本真心地笑了起来，“喂，真的打你了哦！”

相叶忙不迭地道歉，脸上却还是笑嘻嘻的表情，于是松本放下碟子把他逼到角落去，故作凶恶地竖起眉头来，“你这家伙是不是欠揍，啊？”

樱井翔推门进来的时候，刚好听到相叶爆发出的笑声。

他定了一秒皱了皱眉，又摆出笑脸，才向里走去。

“今天是意面？好香喔。”

“小翔你回来啦！是和松本君一起做的，快来尝尝。”相叶一蹦一跳地绕过松本举起盘子来，“看！超好吃的样子对不对！”

“好厉害。”

樱井凑到相叶身边，带着几分孩子气地做出“啊”的口型，相叶自然而然地笑着叉了面给他。

松本润看着他们笑了笑，转身清洗用过的厨具。他抿了抿嘴试图拿出成人的从容，摆出毫无破绽的、毫不在意的神情。


	20. Chapter 20

关于一起做菜这件事，如果樱井翔质问自己是不是在试图对相叶施展魅力，松本恐怕没法否认，即使那真的只是偶然。  
好在最近樱井百事缠身，回家的时间越来越晚，连和相叶亲热的时间都没有，更不用说和松本聊什么情感话题。

相叶......会为自己而动心吗。

如果是女性的话，松本有信心快速将对方追求到手，毕竟面对男性的攻势时大部分女孩还是抱着过度的天真，很容易就会把荷尔蒙作祟的结果当做深思熟虑过的求爱。

可是对方是男人，还是和自己共事过一段时间的人，只要表现出什么不同，就会立马被察觉出异样——那枚塞进相叶嘴里的巧克力已经足够判他有罪，但是相叶迟钝过头，事后谁都没再提起。

被遗忘的秘密就失去了被称为秘密的资格。松本润一直觉得自己是个擅长忘记的人，没想到相叶雅纪比他还要健忘——重新相见的瞬间松本以为相叶记得那个醉酒之后的亲吻，可是对方的神情明显早就把那个夜晚抛之脑后，自然而然地接过他的外套，像一个合格的主人那样招呼他，笑着对樱井翔讲起过去的往事。

所以结论其实很清晰，相叶不曾为他动心。

盯着电脑屏幕回过神来，松本才惊讶地发现自己竟然在做结案报告的时候走神。

闭上眼想了想，点开新的页面。敲入相叶雅纪的名字和他的工作室，除了几条相关的作品介绍之外，意外地发现相叶的工作室获得了一个行业里不大不小的奖，颁奖典礼将在一个月之后举行。

他起身伸了个懒腰，端起水杯推开门向客厅走去。

相叶穿着白色的针织开衫收拾着桌上的茶杯。似乎刚接待过客人，桌上还有一碟曲奇。

“下午茶？”

相叶把茶杯拿去洗，“设计师们今天到会场走一下流程，顺路来坐了一小会儿。”像是想起了什么一样，“啊，这个不要告诉小翔哦，他不太喜欢家里有客人。”

可能自己戴着耳机没有听到声音，松本歪了歪脑袋，相叶以为他是在纳闷自己的发言，补充了一句：“毕竟是小翔的房子，我带自己的客人来坐也不太好。”

已经是情侣了还有必要在意那种事吗。松本没有追问，坐到相叶对面，“对了，相叶君的工作室获奖了对吧？恭喜你。”

相叶捧着红茶睁大眼睛，脸上一点点被骄傲的笑容占满，“诶诶，松润你怎么知道？”

“有朋友告诉我的。”松本说，“典礼，要去的吧？”

相叶慢吞吞地包裹着茶杯，修长的手指中茶杯也显得小小一个。

“本来是要去的，但是没什么合适的衣服......总不能穿牛仔裤和T恤。”他犹豫地看着身上的针织衫。松松软软的织物很合适他，但也的确只限于居家范围，那些眼光刁钻的评审和记者可不会把平易近人当做优点来描述。

“的确。那，去买不就好了？”松本喝了口红茶。

相叶握着茶杯，“我不怎么参加那种场合，所以其实也不知道该买什么......本来想让小翔参谋，可是他最近好忙。”

松本润举起杯子，然后放下。

“我的话，今天和明天都有时间。”他望着相叶，用了尽量若无其事的口吻。

“诶！那松润愿意陪我去吗？”相叶睁大眼睛，“如果是松润的话一定也知道怎么对付那种场合的对吧！”

“嗯。可以啊。”

松本润相信自己的神情绝对没有流露出一丝不自然，可是相叶还是有几分不可思议地看着他，过了几秒才笑起来。

“松润果然还是那么温柔。”

他兴冲冲地站起来伸出手，“那么就拜托啦！作为谢礼，我会请你吃全东京最——好吃的蒙布朗。”

被相叶的笑容感染，松本弯起唇角，谨慎地握住他温热的指尖，捏了下就松开。

“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大家新年快乐~


	21. Chapter 21

和松本润逛街的感觉有点奇妙。

这家伙的存在感太强烈，以至于走进哪个店里都会被行注目礼，而本人似乎早就习惯了似的，自顾自地挑选起来。他一边打量着相叶的身形，一边看着挂在衣架上的各类服装，毫不在意别人的目光和窃窃私语。

到底是职员还是艺能人啊，这家伙。相叶站在一边走神，突然被塞了一件上衣，“试试这件。”

想象中相叶以为松本会在固定常去的店里帮他挑选一身差不多的，没想到松本带着他从奢侈品店到买手店一路逛下来，试衣服试出了赶场的效果。松本很认真地挑选着颜色和材质，对哪个细节稍不满意都不愿意妥协，这样的松本让相叶想起他工作时紧紧皱着眉头盯着电脑的样子。

“怎么样？”相叶换了一身走出来——大概是当天的第二十三套。

“还不错，但是缺一点冲击性。”松本抱着手臂坐在沙发里，摇头，“下一套。”

相叶好脾气地走回试装间换了另一组。“这套呢？”

“换条裤子看看。”说着起身帮他找了颜色更浅的裤子，相叶换好再走出来，松本才露出满意的笑容，“很合适。”

店员小姐摆出职业的微笑称赞着。早见识了各种顾客，这一对看起来像是好友又像是情侣的帅哥却让人有几分捉摸不透。

眉眼浓郁的那位，不停地帮另一位调整着肩部的角度、整理衣领和袖口，从始至终都不给她插手的机会。然而如此关切的动作里却没有一丝调情的意味，等待的那几秒时间里神情有些黯淡，似乎也不像是陪伴爱侣出行的男友。

“感谢光临。”

已经买了几套备选，松本带他向下一家进发。相叶拎着纸袋，看到松本润对着橱窗玻璃整理发尾时轻轻地叹了口气，似乎是有些累了。

“我们喝杯茶歇歇吧？”相叶内疚起来，“走了好多家店了。”

“先把东西买好吧。下一家我觉得相叶君一定会喜欢。”

曾经的Boss虽然看起来仍是一副寡言强势的气场，几分钟前却因为袖扣的颜色这种小事皱紧眉头，纠结地盯着那几种袖口看了好久，相叶想让他随便定一种又不敢，又是无奈又是好笑。

“还要买啊？”

松本挑起眉毛来，“以后要参加的典礼还会有很多，你打算一直穿同一身登场？又不是乔布斯。”

“有什么关系，松润你再陪我出来选不就行了。”相叶撞了撞他的肩膀，无意识却又足够亲昵的动作，让松本感到耳朵有点发热。

“到时候可是要收费的。”松本轻轻推开他凑过来的脑袋，“相叶桑以为我很闲吗。”相叶皱着鼻子哼哼哼地笑，没心没肺的样子完全不像是已经进入二十代后半的男人。

也许人和人之间就是有所谓“相性合适”，无论是对店里小物摆件的好奇心，还是突然问起店员奇怪的问题，这些细小的事件都让松本忍不住微笑，继而伸手拍他阻止相叶的脑洞暴走。那家伙缩着脖子躲，又嘻嘻哈哈地辩解着说我真的很想知道嘛。

虽然有点不甘心，但是松本还是轻易地就被相叶所感染，曾经看过无数次的城市街景，也染上了一层和煦的色彩，让他产生了不想结束的心情。

买好了最后一套衣服之后，两人逆着人潮抄近道，向着相叶预约好的甜品店走去。相叶性急，回头看到松本被挤到后面，一把抓住他的手肘拖着对方往前走。

“都说了走另一边......”松本抱怨着，相叶头也不回，声音还是愉快的，“很快就到啦！啊抱歉借过——”

终于到了那家甜品店门口，两人都有些气喘吁吁，好在松本并没有因为疲惫而情绪低落。

“还好先把衣服放到了车里......”他看了看表淡淡地说，“吃完得回去工作了，定了晚上八点的线上会议。”

相叶点点头，“今天真的太麻烦你了，谢谢松润陪我逛了这么久。”

面前的男人的思绪似乎飞到了别处，没听到他的话也没给出回应，只是伸手帮相叶理平不知什么时候竖起来的衣领。

他的眼神是相叶没有见过的，充满了毫无防备的温柔。

“......”

“......怎么了？”松本回过神来，见相叶望着他不说话，有些奇怪。

“啊，没事没事。”相叶推开甜品店的门，感到心脏剧烈地跳动起来。


	22. Chapter 22

工作室有人临时请假，相叶便接手了剩余的工作在家里赶图。几个小时之后总算做出了初版。

相叶解锁手机。LINE上发给樱井翔的信息依然是未读，他伸了个懒腰，起身去找零食。

最近樱井迎来了最忙的时期。平时再怎么忙碌，他也还是会尽快地回复消息，哪怕只是一个笑脸符号。相叶拆了包饼干放进嘴里，打开冰箱，昨天留给樱井的奶汁炖菜一口没动，已经不新鲜了。

樱井翔的书房对面是健身房。那里有给相叶的沙包和运动器材，相叶自小身体瘦弱，听从了医生的建议坚持锻炼。松本也有锻炼的习惯，不过两人锻炼的时间不同，从来也没有在健身房遇到过。

那次一同外出之后，和松本润的接触倒是越来越多，停留在办公室的记忆被一层层叠加了新的内容。亲近起来之后，对待松本的态度也就越发随意——原本进去送红茶的时候还要规规矩矩地敲三次门，后来砰砰地敲两下就推门而进，结果有一次撞到松本润慌慌张张地把笔记本电脑拍合起来，脸色由白变红，然后冲过来敲他脑袋。那时候虽然松本润拼命解释他没有在看A片，相叶也还是贼笑着说绝对不会告诉小翔请他安心，气得松本后来直接反锁了门。

共同的秘密会让两个人的距离更近。相叶记得樱井翔这么说过。

不知什么时候起，松本的目光会让相叶产生被他关注的错觉。相叶冲洗着身体默默地想，但是这也只是错觉而已，只怪松本天生一对含情的桃花眼，看谁都含着爱意似的，所以同公司据说有至少三位女同事向他告白，但结果好像都是拒绝。

横山八卦的时候说Boss怎么可能跟一般人恋爱啦，肯定会跟高水准派对里的名模约会。相叶当时也跟着笑，太容易想象出松本带着墨镜揽着金发美女的画面了。

所以松本肯定不会喜欢男人。相叶记得当时隔壁项目组有个小个子的男孩总是跟着横山裕前辈长前辈短地喊，明眼人都看得出来那孩子对横山有好感。但是大家开玩笑说他们两不如交往的时候，松本很少会和大家一起笑，还说过不要开这种玩笑比较好，容易引发误会之类的话。

洗了澡之后，捞起被汗水浸湿的衣服拿去洗。走近远离客厅的一角，意外地听到了洗衣机运转的声响。

“小润？”相叶小声喊，没听到回答。

转过弯就看到家里的洗衣机，和坐在洗衣机前的松本润。

相叶疑惑地走近他。松本只穿着一件简单的白色帽T和黑色家居裤，还光着脚。不知道他在想什么，一个人抱着膝盖盯着洗衣机里转圈的衣服和泡沫。从背后自然是看不到表情。

「......ならいいな。」松本低声说，但是洗衣机的声音把他的话盖去了一大半。

相叶蹑手蹑脚地走过去想要吓他一跳，突然看到松本低下头把脸埋在膝盖上去。他怀里抱着的，似乎是那天相叶穿过的外套。

「相葉くんっ」

相叶惊呆了，手里的衣服啪地掉到地上。松本猛地回头，慌乱的神情是相叶从没见过的。

“相叶君，——”

相叶后退几步，快速地逃回了自己的房间。心脏剧烈地跳动，像是跑完了几千米，相叶背靠着门感觉手心里、额头上都是汗水。

松本的动作是什么含义不言而喻，可是为什么......相叶蹲下来抱住膝盖，感觉脑袋已经超负荷，几乎要冒出烟来。

最令他恐慌的还是自己的反应。明明只要开个玩笑说“你在做什么”就好，可是双腿已经在大脑没反应过来的时候擅自带着他逃走。心跳的声音仿佛在向全世界宣布他绝对不敢承认的秘密。

心里有个微弱的声音还在努力辩解着，也许是因为他的衣服不能机洗，所以松本才好心帮他挑出来；也许松本听到了他的脚步，故意恶作剧整他；也许自己只是没经历过这样的恶作剧才会心跳不已。

相叶站起来，深深地呼了一口气。

逃回房间以后已经不知道过了多久，还是好好地去跟松本问问清楚比较好。毕竟他还要住在家里一段时间，如果就这么放着不理，自己并没有自信能在樱井翔的面前保持波澜不惊的表情。

一打开门，就看到伫立在门口的松本润。  
心脏不争气地撞击着胸口，让人呼吸困难。


	23. Chapter 23

松本懊恼得不知如何是好。注视着紧紧关闭的门，向不曾相信过的神明祈祷，希望时间能倒回半小时之前。然而此时他也只能无声地等待着想象中最坏的结果。

熬夜工作醒来以后已经是下午四点了。这个时间醒来，人就会因为黄昏而陷入短暂的抑郁，对，这是有科学论据的消极情绪。

房间里格外寂静，似乎没人在家。松本模模糊糊地想起相叶前一天跟他说，要去工作室跟同事们办公。

无事可做。想着要做点美食安慰自己，冰箱里却没什么食材。特地出门买又麻烦，干脆饿着肚子打开洗衣机把前一天的衣服洗掉。洗衣篓里叠着几件衣服，其中一件就是相叶的外套。

鬼使神差地，松本润拿起那件外套来，熟悉的触感让他想起一起逛街时相叶拉着他的手肘，大步流星地往前走。又想起相叶等着松本帮他整理好衣服时僵硬着身体，一脸期待又有些不安的表情。

当然，还有含着甜点的小叉子，满脸幸福的相叶。小鹿一样乌黑的眼眸里映着店里暖色的灯光，星星点点的闪烁，像只没见过坏人的小动物一样，让人想揉揉他的头发。

打开洗衣机把其他衣服都丢了进去，唯独没把这件外套放进去。接下来就坐到了洗衣机前面，无聊地看着里面的衣服旋转。一定频率下的洗衣机的轰鸣有点像海潮，对于习惯了独居的松本润来说，有种奇妙的治愈作用。

黄昏的冷清肆意地侵蚀着思绪，被道德和规则束缚定型的理性暂时失效。第一次，松本润决定无所顾忌地想念不在身边的相叶雅纪。

想抱住他。想吻他。

——如果他喜欢的人是我就好了。

忍不住嗅了嗅那件外套。只是想要用嗅觉唤醒那一天的记忆而已，毕竟那是他和相叶为数不多的共同回忆。可是相叶目瞪口呆的样子，一定是把自己当成那种偷偷闻着别人外套打手枪的变态了。

门开了。相叶看到他的瞬间，脸就红了起来，两人面对面沉默着，安静的似乎听得到心跳的声音。相叶不安又困惑，可是表情里并没有一丝嫌恶，他看看松本又看看地面，像是想说什么而又无法开口，两只手交缠在一起，用力拧着手指，呼吸急促得令人担心。松本注视着他，轻轻地叹了口气。

“对不起。”松本率先开口。“做了这种奇怪的事。”

光是被松本的眼眸注视，就已经无法动弹。相叶吞了下口水困难地点点头。

松本张了张嘴，真相的开端仿若火焰烧灼着喉咙。

真正想要说出的话被他压抑在胸口，仿佛灼热的丝线紧紧绑缚着心脏，割出细密而疼痛的伤口。喜欢一个人却不断地重复着伤害对方的事情，于是便得到了无法将爱意传达给对方的残酷惩罚。

他低下头咬紧嘴唇，用最大的意志力平复因对方而紊乱的呼吸。

“我......”

相叶眼睛一眨不眨地看着他的脸，等待他说下去。

“我......我很好奇。”

“什么？”

最终还是说了谎。感到轻松的同时，松本前所未有地痛恨起自己来。相叶像是没想到他会这么说，睁大了双眼。  
“翔桑之前说，相叶君完全没有气味。那次买衣服的时候似乎也的确是没闻到，忍不住好奇了起来。真的对不起。”

接下来的谎言便一气呵成，行云流水。

在说出樱井翔的瞬间，相叶的表情也跟着变得平静下来，刚才两人之间交织着的电流，已经悄无声息地消失。

“什么嘛。”相叶笑起来，“吓了我一大跳。”他松了口气似的，向前迈了一步接近松本润，“直接告诉我不就好了。”

“这种级别的好奇心，怎么都不好意思说出口。”松本揉了下鼻子，“所以刚才一时起意......”

相叶笑着走到他身边转过身去，指了指耳根，“实际闻闻看不就好了？其实我也有点好奇。小翔说我没什么气味，硬要说的话，就是很自然的味道，那到底是什么味道啊。”

相叶的行进总是过于急躁。还没等松本的失落结束，就跨过了怀疑，重新抛出友好。

在他看不到的身后，松本露出难过的微笑。他凑近相叶，在耳后轻轻嗅了嗅。

“难闻吗？”相叶的语调很明快，转过脸的瞬间几乎擦过松本的鼻尖。

松本后退一步，摇了摇头。“像是晴天野外，没有风时的田野。”

“那的确是自然，哈哈。”相叶笑着用力搓了搓耳朵，“以后有什么事直接跟我说啦，突然看到你这么做我会以为小润是变态。”

松本苦笑着摇头，“对不起——可以不要告诉翔桑吗。” “不会啦。小翔万一吃醋就很麻烦了，哈哈哈。”相叶笑着说。

松本的脸上露出浅浅的笑容，不知为什么看起来并没那么开心。“是啊，他的确会吃醋的。”说着就转身走向了客房的方向。

望着他的背影，相叶心里涌起苦涩的滋味。

刚才心跳过速、期待着什么的自己，真是太蠢了。松本只是一个好奇心旺盛的青年而已，而自己的表现才是过分自作多情。他回到房间关上门，揉了揉脸颊。努力地微笑并不是件轻松的事，只希望松本没有看出来那个瞬间自己剧烈的动摇才好。

全部的力气都用来坚守最后的一丝自尊心。相叶爬到床上用被子蒙住脑袋。黑暗中只能听到自己的呼吸，而他能做的，只有等待充斥全身的失落与羞愧自行消失。

另一边，松本无声地走回自己的房间然后把门合上。

这本来是一次绝好的契机也说不定。相叶的眼神，一度让他以为自己有机会。

可是面对相叶的眼睛，他最终也只能选择谎言，然后依仗着相叶的宽容和友善，逃进名为友人的安全范围。

未来，只能继续在黑暗的世界里与他结合，以另一个人的身份去亲吻他、拥抱他，想到这个，松本就感到心脏一点点地沉下去，沉入没有边际的海底。  
已经无法以毫不介意的态度去继续了。

松本躺到床上，无力地闭上眼睛。


	24. Chapter 24

周六的凌晨樱井翔到了家，洗了澡之后就睡下。等相叶起床时，他已经看了几份报纸了。

“小翔你回来了。”相叶搂着他，声音还带着刚醒来的沙哑，“感觉好久都没见到你。”

“抱歉，最近真的太忙了。你发的mail也没空回，真的抱歉。”

相叶摇了摇头表示没关系，就跳下床去洗漱。樱井翔慢慢走到他身后，却没有像以往那样拥抱他，只是抱着手臂凝视着镜子里的相叶。

“典礼上要穿的衣服，松润帮忙选好了，待会儿给你看。”相叶含糊不清地说，打开水龙头冲掉泡沫。不知为什么，樱井翔的视线让他羞愧起来，“怎么了？”

“没事。那天回来的太晚，也没问问你玩得开心不开心。”樱井翔说。

“一直在忙着试衣服啦。松润很会挑衣服，应该说是很严格吧，一定要挑到他满意为止。”

樱井笑起来，“那，相叶君满意吗？”

“满意啊！尤其是最后一件大衣，松润说如果满身名牌容易被记者写得很差，低调一点的小众品牌设计感好，又不算太贵。是一家很隐蔽的古着店里买到的。真的亏他找得到。”相叶捧着水洗脸，抬起头来后刘海也被浸湿了。

“他在这方面的确很专业。”樱井翔漫不经心地说，伸出手来搭在相叶肩上，在脖子后面印下一个吻，“迷上了？”

“胡说什么啊。”相叶顿了一下，用毛巾胡乱擦脸，转身捧着樱井翔的脸用力揉了揉，“小翔这么爱吃醋，就让松本君早点结束工作回家去啊。”

对方笑着拿过毛巾来把相叶发尖上滴落的水珠擦掉，然后一脸认真地说，“我才没吃醋呢。”

相叶笑起来，亲了亲恋人不自觉撅起来的唇尖。

一定是太久没做。一个轻柔的吻就引燃了欲火。樱井抱住他窄窄的腰身，“雅纪......”

很容易就听出恋人语气里的潜台词。相叶用毛巾按着嘴巴，一双大眼睛盯着樱井翔，流露出害羞的笑意。“小翔，想做了？”

声音闷闷的，却充满青年明亮而甜蜜的情欲。

樱井翔拿开毛巾，把他拉进怀里，在唇角用力吻了吻。

“都好久了。最近在公司都忍不住会想你。”语气里有几分委屈。

相叶耳朵红了，提高嗓门叫喊着“小翔好工口”但是自己却起了反应，害羞得眼睛湿润起来。樱井不由得抱紧他，亲吻恋人燥热起来的身体。

“来公司找我。”樱井翔低低地说，随即又被自己的无理要求逗笑了。“如果雅纪在公司的话，我大概没办法认真工作了吧。”

相叶手心发烫，向下伸去摸到了樱井已经顶到了自己大腿上的硬物，隔着睡裤摸了摸就把睡裤拉下去。樱井翔咬住嘴唇，看着相叶蹲下去扶着他的东西，露出让樱井翔几乎感到了负罪感的笑容，“虽然不能去公司，但是可以给小翔一次相葉サービス。”

「うん。」

恋人伸出舌头舔了舔已经湿润了的前端，“工作辛苦了。”然后小心地含进去。

樱井翔发出低沉的呻吟，把手放在相叶的发顶，五指分开，感受顺滑的发丝缠绕指尖的柔软。

相叶仰视着他，眼里水汪汪的。硬涨起来的柱体戳进嘴里的感觉绝对不算好受，有时顶到他的喉咙相叶就喉口抽搐，很快，眼泪就顺着脸颊掉下来，仿佛被欺负了一样。

樱井小声地说了句难受不用勉强，那人抽了抽鼻子轻轻摇头，那种不得其法却又在努力取悦他的样子让樱井翔忍不住咬住牙齿忍耐着射精的欲望。

「まさき......やべえ......」听着樱井的声音相叶也闭着眼撸动着自己的性器，

「まさき...まさきっっ」快感一波一波地侵袭着全身，樱井翔从相叶口中退出来，“可以......弄到你身上吗？”

樱井翔就是这样。

就算偶尔想做一点坏事，也会好好地征询相叶的意见，正直得让人没法拒绝。相叶喜欢樱井翔接近高潮时露出的仿佛搞砸了什么一样的神情，那种时候的樱井翔总是脆弱得让他想要紧紧拥抱住对方。

可是不知为什么，这一秒他竟然想到了松本坐在地上抱着衣服，寂寞的背影。

相叶擦去脸上的泪水点了点头，之后闭上眼仰起脸来。樱井望着他湿湿的睫毛咬住牙释放出来，浓稠的液体喷到相叶胸口，有一点溅到了他的下巴上去。

欲望的余温还没消失，樱井翔拖着相叶的手把他拉起来走出卫生间按倒在床上。相叶小声地惊呼，欲望还在腿间半挺着，樱井翔低头看了一眼，伸手握住轻柔地帮他打手枪。

“今天怎么这么热情。”樱井凝视着他的双眼，相叶生硬地转开脸，声音带上了一点哭腔，“不要看我啦......”

“想把まさき弄得乱七八糟。”他贴着耳朵对相叶说，“可以的对吧？”

相叶捂住脸脚下乱蹬，被樱井翔分开膝盖，暴露出隐秘的地方，“可以的吧？まさき？可以的吧？”

“小翔......好过分......”

肌肤相贴，樱井翔亲吻着相叶，手下动作着。相叶捂着脸的手很快改去攥紧床单，发出无助的求饶。

“受不了了、小翔、要射了、要射出来了......”

“可以喔，まさき。”樱井翔注视着他被汗水和眼泪弄得一塌糊涂的脸，感到下身再次挺立起来，“射了以后就要把我好好地吃进去了。”

“小翔你！——”相叶的抱怨还没说完就被高潮打断，他拼命地堵着嘴巴，还是有沙哑的呻吟从指尖溢出。

樱井把他抱在怀里，感受着潮热的呼吸喷在胸口。两人的体温让房间内也变得高热，空气里胶着了情欲的气味，久久不散。

等着相叶呼吸平稳一些樱井翔便让他翻过身体去。微凉的润滑剂滴在温热的皮肤上让相叶抖了一下，然而他还是喘息着，自己去拓展内部。修长的指节没入穴口挤出透明的液体，带来强烈的视觉刺激。

手机似乎响了一声，但是樱井翔决定不去在乎此时此刻的一切事情。他拉过深色的被子将自己和相叶覆盖，制造出一片闷热而私密的黑夜。

「まさき、お前は、俺のまさき......」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 情人节更三章~  
> 相叶酱陷入矛盾，樱井翔后院起火（？）  
> 想问问大家希望后面是甜一点的展开还是虐一点的展开呢？


	25. Chapter 25

樱井翔接到了松本的联络。

公司的停车场气温过低，松本润把暖风开到最大，在车里静静地等着他日理万机的上司，等了半小时才看到樱井翔从电梯里急匆匆走出来。

“只有五分钟。”一进车樱井翔就丢出这句话，顺手点起一支香烟来深深地吸了一口，吞吐过肺，“什么急事？”

“抱歉。翔君，我希望退出。”

樱井翔望着他，疲惫的眼睛微微睁大，露出一丝不易察觉的惊讶。

“怎么了。”他的语气很平稳，像是有十足的把握会让松本润回心转意。

从来都是斗志满满的青年今天看起来仿佛一只淋了雨的弃犬，弓着背蜷在驾驶座里，身形都缩小了几分似的。“我没办法继续。对不起。”

松本很少会放弃什么。最近没时间和相叶亲近，自然也就没有了他出场的机会，但是这也不应当是松本放弃的理由，更不可能是让他脸上出现这种失落的理由。

樱井翔挑着眉观察他的表情。

秒针毫不留情地行进着，还有四分钟留给两人。

“我当然不会勉强你，但是，我可以知道为什么吗？”

松本沉默地抖出烟放到嘴边，让樱井产生几分焦躁，“为什么不能直接告诉我呢。”

“没什么。我只是觉得相叶君有点可怜而已。”松本试图让自己的声音听起来更可信一点，然而失败了。他躲闪的目光出卖了真实的心情，让樱井翔露出恍然大悟的笑，“原来是这样啊。”

三分钟。

樱井翔摸了摸下巴。这是预料之中的事，而他也没有自己想象中的那么不快。

“原来松本君还是喜欢上了相叶。不过，这也是很难控制的事对吧。”

“喜欢”这个词用力地刺痛了松本。“我没有。”他干巴巴地否认，把吸完一半的烟熄灭在烟灰缸里。

“松本君对相叶君告白了？被拒绝了？真没想到松本君会主动放弃呢，不过，早先也没想到你会同意跟他一起出行。”

连珠炮般的发问让松本皱起眉来。樱井流露出的怜悯仿佛嘲笑，让他胃部发紧。松本的声调低沉下来，放弃了辩解，“我喜欢不喜欢他，也跟整件事没什么关系吧。我不想再参与了，让我退出。”

后辈无礼的语气并没有成功激怒樱井，他看了一眼手表，轻轻摇头，“抱歉，不可以。计划还没有结束。”

“可是我不能，”松本焦躁地把头发捋到脑后，语气里带着痛苦，“我已经没法继续做下去了。”

“我们还没结束。就算你不想被相叶讨厌，计划就是计划。”

松本润咬了咬嘴唇。“如果我强行退出呢，如果我明天就搬出去呢？”

一分钟。

樱井翔看着他，脸上的礼貌和克制短暂地消散。这个瞬间他不再是和松本分享过晚餐，共有秘密的朋友，只是在办公室里那个以高压和强硬而著称的樱井翔。

松本毫不退缩地注视着他，瞳孔里的暗光带着危险的气息，像是并不介意跟樱井翔用暴力解决问题。车里的空气顿时变得剑拔弩张。

“......那么，我恐怕只能找一个不那么适合，但仍然愿意配合我的人来进行下去。”

愤怒的情绪点燃松本，

他低下头，随后用力挥拳砸了车门，血肉躯体与无机质材料接触，发出一声闷响。

不愧是樱井翔，他总是能找到解决问题的最佳捷径。

樱井翔检查了一下手表，“没时间了。松本君的答案是？”

松本润转过头来，眼神里带着几分厌恶，却不是冲着樱井翔的。

“我明白了。”他扯了一下衣领，向后靠着车座，“我会继续。请不要那么做。”

樱井翔满意地点了点头，重新露出和善的微笑，“合作愉快。”说完打开车门走了出去。时间刚好，还来得及回办公室喝杯咖啡再去应对下一场会议。

松本把两只手搭在方向盘上，望着无人的停车场。曾经的期待，变成了嘲笑自己的事实依据，光是想象相叶喊出樱井的名字，就已经燃起了幽暗的嫉妒心，更不用说允许另外的陌生人去拥抱相叶。

将一切事实告诉相叶的念头在脑海中闪过，但是很快就被他抹去。如今，已经不可能全身而退。


	26. Chapter 26

松本木然地发动汽车，意识到的时候已经开到了之前打算去的那家甜品店。

这家店的网上评价很不错，在杂志上看到的时候，就想着要买回去带给相叶品尝。

走进店里，香甜的气味带来了几分治愈。那些铺着草莓果酱、装饰着酒渍樱桃的小蛋糕整齐地排列着，每一块都像是相叶会喜欢的样子。

但是松本润犹豫了起来。并不是不想见到相叶，而是不知该如何面对他，怕只是看到他都会让自己心情低落。

还是下次再说吧。松本忽略掉自己正在逃避的事实，只想找人喝酒——最好是醉到不省人事，直接快进到樱井翔玩腻这个游戏的那天才好。他一边滑着手机翻找通讯录，一边推开店门。

世上之事，往往不如人愿。

一种熟悉的气息扑面而来。松本与对面的人撞了个满怀，一边道歉一边抬起脸，就看到了那个令他心脏苦闷的笑脸。相叶围着灰棕色的围巾把自己裹得很暖和，鼻尖还是被冬季的冷风吹红了。

“松本君？”一个迟疑，相叶把他堵回了店里，“好巧啊。”

松本淡淡地点头，目光越过他看向店外，“路过，就进来看看。相叶君去工作室了吗？”

“不是喔，上午送我们的设计师去机场刚回来.......”相叶吸了吸鼻子，逼迫自己不去在意松本冷淡的神情。

上次之后，松本便闷在房间里工作，很少在客厅或者餐厅逗留，连吃晚饭也和相叶错开时间，像是故意在避开他一样。

也许问题出在那天的自己身上。太明显了，松本为了避嫌才故意躲他。相叶盯着蛋糕走神，被松本的声音唤回现实。

“是，出国吗？”松本的声音听不出情绪来。

“只是去大阪啦，还没发展到国外的客户，不过很快就会有的。”

相叶试着让自己声音听起来开心一点，“——松本君呢。”

“去公司拿了些材料。”

松本沉默地划着手机，浑身都散发着拒绝交谈的气场。相叶不安地看着他，再一次努力摆出带着讨好的笑脸来，“路上他们说这家店超级棒我就来了。松本君来帮我参谋下要哪个口味吧？你和我还有小翔每人一快。你看，也有蒙布朗喔。”伸出手拽着松本的手腕，把他带到玻璃橱柜前面。

包裹着手腕的温暖令人贪恋，但是那种温度消散后，也让人感受到成倍的冰凉。  
松本望着相叶的背影，那人扶着膝盖打量着柜台里颜色各异的小蛋糕喃喃自语，“好难选。”他转过脸来看着松本，澄澈的眼睛里依然是不加掩饰的温柔。

“哪个都很好吃的样子，松本君你想要哪块？”

外国店员看相叶有些犹豫，和善地用不太熟练的日语介绍招牌商品，“最人气的是本店的开心果乳酪挞，三层草莓芝士切角也、大受欢迎。”

“啊，那我们各要一块怎么样？”

松本还没说话，却听到了店员的话。“You guys make an adorable couple。”那人微笑着，“'可愛いカップルデスネ。”  
他的话很真诚，可是松本感到自己似乎被丢回了冰冷的地下车库里。

爱而不得，也无法脱离这个充满折磨的境地。他只能藏身于黑暗中注视相叶，而毫不知情的对方却成为让自己无从脱身的咒语。

看到松本皱起眉头来，相叶连忙赶在松本露出更加不快的神情之前用力摆手，“No、no，我们不是情侣啦，是好朋友。” 

相叶坚定的话语让松本苦涩地笑了出来。

所谓饮鸩止渴，不过如此。

“——相叶君选就好。”松本把手机装到口袋里，“我开车把你送回去，之后还要去趟琦玉的工厂。”

相叶听出了他口吻中的冷淡，犹豫着，“我自己坐电车吧，不用麻烦了。”

松本始终都没与他视线相对，“那，好吧。”他说完毫不犹豫地转身走出店外，大步流星的身影消失于最左的窗口。

相叶指了指橱柜里面，掏出钱包来，“抱歉请给我这三种，拜托快一点。”

“ケンカ？”店员把小票递给青年，那人只是笑了笑，急匆匆地说了句再见就追了出去。

身后有脚步声接近。松本听得出那是相叶的步伐，轻捷得像只善于奔跑的野鹿。

“对不起，要去的地方和松本君顺路，可以带上我吗？”

相叶看到松本没有回头也没有停下脚步，下意识地拉住了松本的手臂，“——松本君？”

松本停住脚步，相叶差点撞到他的背上去，下一秒，他生硬地挥开相叶的手。

「相葉さん。」松本润回头注视着相叶，脸上露出不耐烦到极点的表情。“麻烦你不要随便拉我的手。两个成年男性这么做不太合适。”

相叶呆住了，松开手后退一步点了点头，满脸惶惑，“对、对不起啊......”

松本继续前行，同时憎恨着能够以毫无波澜的语调说出那种话的自己，胸口尖锐地疼痛，仿佛有银针戳刺着心脏，松本握紧拳头，强迫自己不去回想那个瞬间相叶难过的表情。

怪不得俗语说，说谎的人要吞一千根针。

人行道红灯亮起。回头看去，相叶果然没有跟上来。 

明明不想伤害对方，反而还是做了让他难过的事。松本烦躁地掏出手机看看，已经有人回应了买醉的邀请。

——往回走。转过弯去，就能看到相叶蹲在路边。长手长脚的青年，缩起来却显得很幼小，他抽着鼻子，小心翼翼地把蛋糕盒子打开，里面红红白白的内容物已经看不出原始的形状了。

仿佛是感知到了他的气息一样，回过头来，一脸要哭出来的表情。

“蛋糕，弄坏了......”

松本就叹气，在他身边并排蹲下来，摸他的脑袋，“笨蛋。这怎么给别人吃。”

“对不起。”相叶耷拉着脑袋，“因为我想快点追上去。”

松本伸出手去沾一点奶油送进嘴里。味道倒是不错，应该还能吃。

相叶失落的表情让人没法对他生气，这人难道没有自觉吗。

帮他把蛋糕盒子收拾起来装好，“下次再买给翔君吧。今天这些，我们在车上解决掉？”

相叶的表情逐渐开心起来，用力点头，就像问他，要不要加一勺肉末到麻婆豆腐里时那样。

“那你等着，我去买两杯红茶。”

起身去旁边的店里外带红茶。

在办公室的那两年他就已经知道相叶是个经常不自觉撒娇，又容易满足的人。  
拍合照的时候喜欢把下巴搁在同事的肩上，只要有人伸出手，他就会自觉地靠过去歪着脑袋和人家贴到一起，分点心的时候如果没有足够的，告诉他说下次买给他相叶也会点头说一定喔，乖顺得像驯化好了的小动物一样。

松本当时只是冷眼旁观。总会有人照顾这样的家伙的，或者，他总会学到教训。

他不会总是那么柔软，不会总是被欺负。

提着两杯热腾腾的红茶，看到相叶在店门外开心地摇手。

嘴角弯起来，笑着对他说“我们走。”

“麻烦让一下。”身后的声音让松本从妄想中回过神来。

绿灯已经开始闪烁。松本冷着脸，穿过熙熙攘攘的人群快步向前走去。

没错，曾经若干次与他擦肩而过，仍保持着陌生的距离。现在想想，那也许是本能在提醒着自己，不要随意靠近。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉，甜甜的模还要再等两章>人<


	27. Chapter 27

深夜一点。

喝了一点餐后酒，人还是清醒的。他坐在樱井翔惯常坐的沙发上，房间里原有的两人已经陷入情事后的放松，依偎着彼此，说着恋人之间常说的蠢兮兮的情话。

相叶在最初就被带上了眼罩。眼下他又出了不少汗，自己掀起前发，并起四根手指，用指腹擦去额头上的汗水。

樱井翔看了看手机又锁屏放到一边去。忙到做爱后都要在意生意情况也算是工作狂到一定级别了，连美国总统都不会这么做的吧。

病得不轻。

察觉到不断涌上心头的愤懑完全是出于嫉妒，松本润闭上眼，试着让自己冷静下来。再睁开眼睛时，樱井翔已经起身套上睡袍，走向主卧的卫生间时看向松本，用唇语说「後はよろしく。」

松本的视线转到床的方向。相叶刚好翻身伸了个懒腰，修长的手臂尽情伸展开来撞到了床头上，抽着冷气收回手，「痛い」。

那天之后，两人依然很平常地相处着。相叶的依然会在遇到松本的时候笑笑，只是恢复了敲门三下的习惯，也不会再在家里急躁地推着他的后背让他去吃饭，谨慎地解除了所有身体上的接触。

原来只要相叶退后一步，他们中间便能产生如此巨大的鸿沟。

「翔ちゃん？」

察觉到室内安静过久，相叶开始有些不安。

松本润起身，沉默地向他走去，相叶伸着手臂到处摸索，抓到松本润的手臂时“啊”地叫了一声，随即笑起来，“好可怕！果然看不到的时候很容易担心。”

松本扶着他的肩膀贴着对方躺了下来。

心境完全不同，便无法像从前那样随意地触碰对方。

以往的交往中，从来都没有遇到过这样的难题。松本润自知是个体贴有余但耐心不足的恋爱对象，他会为对方准备盛大的生日宴会，也愿意花重金购入对方喜欢的礼物，然而这些举动说到底仍然还是在愉悦自己。只要对方稍微对他的行为方式露出一丝不耐烦，或者轻易做出越界的举动，便会被他毫不留情地推开。

交往的对象里也不乏足够温柔体贴的人，但顺风顺水地相处一段时间后，又不自觉地心生厌倦。拿出冷淡来让他们失望，最终目送着那些人一个个离开，反而松了口气似的。

恋爱中的松本润，像少年一样纯真而残酷。炽热的感情能够因为一个眼神而猛烈燃烧，便能因为一个手势而灰飞烟灭。也许是过于追求理想化的恋爱，在开端就期待着完整的happy ending，结果陷入不愿意冒险的境地，一发现感情危机的苗头，便先一步抽身而去。他承认自己其实很胆怯。但是这也并不会让他进行任何自我反省。失败的感情经历并没带来什么打击——事业的成功和充实的社交生活足以填满24小时。他喜欢和别人社交以确认自己在纷繁的人际网络中具有影响力，但也能够享受独处的时光，既然如此，既然从来都没有遇到过想要共度一生的人，也许证明了没有也无所谓。他感激那些陪伴过自己的人们，也仅仅是因为共有过一段愉快的时光而已，无论结束的方式是否愉快，最后他们的样貌和声音也还是随着时间逐渐模糊。

其实他完全可以按照以往的行事准则，回到自己的生活轨迹里，像忘记别人那样忘记相叶雅纪。他甚至认真地思考过，这种情绪的终点到底是关于相叶雅纪本人，还是关于他无法介入别人而产生的挫败。

伸出手指小心翼翼地抚摸着相叶的脸颊，低头亲吻他的湿凉的额头，随即侧身将相叶整个人都抱到怀里，用力收紧手臂。

“フフフ干嘛啦——身体好热喔。”相叶的额头贴着松本的胸口，柔软的头发蹭着下巴。只要低头把鼻子埋到相叶的发间，在这种至近的距离下就能闻到属于相叶的气味。

松本擅长举例和比喻，但是此时也只能想到海水混杂着水果香气这种无法带来更多意象的组合，然而这种清爽的味道与性爱的费洛蒙交杂之后，便产生诱人犯罪的化学反应——也许这就是反差？神经大条的家伙为别人的下品笑话羞红了耳根，活泼爱笑的男人突然红了眼眶忍耐着眼泪，睁着一双无辜大眼却色情地含着别人的吸管喝冰淇淋苏打......

可能得怪自己的要害长在奇怪的地方，才会把相叶那些被其他人忽略掉的瞬间印到潜意识里，以至于终于与他裸裎相对时才发现，对方之于自己究竟是怎样的存在。松本润想，如果有机会对当时樱井翔的邀请说“不”的话，就能重新轻松自在地生活而不必百般苦恼。但是——

相叶雅纪对一切都毫不知情。他伸出舌尖舔了舔松本的锁骨，带来挠不到的、仿佛羽毛轻轻剐蹭着心尖的痒。

松本润的拇指拂过相叶温热的唇。如果重来一次，他想自己依然会选择重新遇到相叶雅纪的这条时间线。


	28. Chapter 28

玩心大起，相叶伸腿跨到恋人的腰上然后骑坐上去，感觉到了胯下凸起的形状，“小翔你硬起来了耶。”罪魁祸首咧着嘴角露出整齐光洁的齿列自画自赞：「相葉くんすごいでしょう？」  
他双手扶着恋人的腰身，大胆地用腰划着圆圈，磨蹭着挺立起来的欲望，根本是明知故犯。

即使视野被限制也听得到樱井的喘息粗重起来，一双温热的手掌在相叶的背后和腰臀上游走，停留在臀部时手掌包住了两边的肉轻轻捏起，又在上面拍了拍，引发连带的颤动。身体被不熟悉的方式唤醒，相叶喘息着摸到润滑剂的软管，塞到樱井手里，“小翔帮我——”

脸颊红扑扑的相叶并没想象中那样害羞，他跪坐好便摸索着握住那根硬物，缓慢地降低身体。随着身体被填满，发出满足的叹息，又咬着嘴唇，不甘心地抱怨起来。  
「入れすぎ......」紧窄湿热的内部不停收缩着，似乎在努力适应。松本望着相叶，他向后扶着松本的膝盖，泛着粉红色的胸膛随着喘息而起伏，大张的双腿正带着身体缓慢地上下，从自己的视角，刚好看得到他的身体吞吐着硬物的淫糜一幕。

这个姿势持续而温柔地触碰着体内最舒服的敏感区域。相叶不去想象恋人的目光，细长的手指抚摸着自己硬起来的乳首轻轻拧动，不断在喘息中轻舔着下唇，将唇瓣染上水光。

「もう、大きいし...硬いよ...」

因为看不到而肆意妄为，相叶雅纪把白天绝对不会示人的、被欲望淹没的自己完整呈现在松本润的面前。快感与兴奋让松本头皮发麻，小腹发紧，他咬紧牙齿忍耐着狠狠挺腰的冲动欣赏着面前比小电影还刺激的画面，直到相叶累了，汗津津地坐在他身上无力地磨蹭起来，才扣着相叶的腰让他向后躺下。

两人交换了上下位置后，松本抱住相叶汗湿了的腿将自己送入对方的深处。方才的自助欢爱虽然也很愉悦但究竟是少了几分被人索取的兴奋，相叶躺下后轻声地喊着恋人的名字，感到轻柔的吻落在小腿上，痒痒的像是被溪流中的小鱼轻吻一样，忍不住哼笑起来。

这份从容很快就被控制不住的呻吟所取代。恋人的动作逐渐粗暴起来，相叶的声音随着松本的动作不断升高，很快变成了只能用假声发出甜腻的鼻音，最后捂着嘴叫出声来。 松本抬起他的膝盖让他保持双腿大张的体态，一边不断自上而下地顶入相叶的内部，相叶喊着不行脚趾会抽筋，又偷偷地抚摸自己挺立起来的性器，手指裹着深红色的硬物上上下下地撸动。这让松本润忍不住想起那场三个人的电影，相叶被抚摸时因为快感和害羞目光失焦的画面，他一边摆动着腰，想象着那双眼眸此时是如何被欲望染上粉红。

过快的抽插弄出了水声，相叶羞得勾紧了松本的脖子把脸贴到对方脸上。「翔ちゃん…好き…大好き…」

松本感到呼吸一滞。不由自主地停了下来。巨大的愧疚感如同暴雨席卷而来，让他浑身发冷。  
放手。这个词出现在脑海里，像是墨汁写在白纸上一样清晰而刺眼。  
不要再试图获得对方的关注，也不要期待两人的关系更进一步，也许才能不被憎恨地迎来这段关系的终点。不要与他目光相对，不要为他的微笑而动心。

“怎么啦？”相叶喘息着问， 他不安地摸索着对方的脸，轮廓分明的脸上有湿热的汗水沾到手心，可是樱井翔什么都不说。

相叶沉默着，伸长手臂把恋人紧紧地抱住。樱井翔似乎突然累了，伏低身体贴近他，粗重的呼吸让相叶右耳滚烫。而相叶的双腿还盘在对方的腰上，两人形成一个毫无间隙的拥抱，仿若断面完全契合的两块残片。

急促的呼吸声逐渐变得平缓。松本用胸口感受着相叶的心音。真实的那位樱井翔不知道在做什么，似乎始终都没有再回到室内，而相叶似乎也根本没有想到要摘掉眼罩来看看发生了什么事。  
也许这就是他们之间培筑起的信赖。松本润苦涩地想着。

相叶的手指拂过他的头发，像是抚摸一只走失了的宠物。

“一直都很累吧？对不起喔。我总是没法帮你什么。”  
松本小幅度地摇了摇头。

“我知道小翔一直都很辛苦。所以我也在努力。”

松本贴着相叶的脸颊抬起头来，试图透过布料的遮挡，凝视那双总是显露出过剩温柔的眼眸。那双眼睛里对樱井翔会有多少的爱意，如果他知道了自己这份自私又阴暗的想法，又会用什么样的目光看待自己。

听到对方轻声的叹息，相叶感到心脏被狠狠地揪紧。从前他也听到过这样的叹息，近乎微不可闻的压抑的叹息，让人忍不住跟着难过，想安慰对方，摸摸他的脑袋——是什么时候呢，樱井翔被上司设计，却只能忍耐谢罪的那天？还是连着工作了80多个小时，累得低吼要辞职的时候？

似乎都不是。樱井翔一直是个要强的人，他很少会对他人展露自己的脆弱，哪怕是相叶。对于自己的严格要求，成了一道设计精密的枷锁，横亘在他与整个世界之间。无论相叶如何试图越过去，分掉一些他肩上的重量，樱井翔也绝对不会允许，他讨厌烦躁时的关心和问询，因此相叶才学会了用沉默来陪伴他度过那些艰难的时刻。

突然之间，一双温热的嘴唇贴住松本的唇，对方呼吸喷到了他的鼻尖。松本一愣，才意识到相叶吻住他，还试图用舌尖撬开他的齿列。这个毫无预告的吻，让松本大脑中某根持续紧绷着的线瞬间断开。

寂静的房间里，亲吻的声音格外响亮

亲吻原来是如此美妙的事情，尽管只是皮肤与皮肤相贴而已，却让人兴奋到变回十几岁的中学生，全心全灵地投入其中。两人如同较劲一样努力地取悦着对方，舌尖与舌尖搅缠让来不及吞下的津液溢出唇边，上颚也因为用力地吸吮而酥麻发痒。没有章法的胡乱的亲吻不是松本润的作风，他喜欢由浅入深再激烈到足够令人窒息的吻，可是此时他已经对自己的行动失去了控制，依照本能去妄为，于是唇舌纠缠变得粗暴不堪，只能凭着身体感觉去索取更多的吻，却在不知不觉中用到了牙齿，比起接吻，更像是在撕咬对方柔软的嘴唇。

幼稚如他，竟然试图凭借一个吻来短暂地占有身下的男人。

不知被什么点燃的恋人突然激烈地亲吻，这个吻，激烈得如同第一次一样让人心跳加速、无法自已。相叶报复般地咬了对方柔软的下唇便听到小声的吸气，忍不住弯起嘴角，就被惩罚性的捏住下巴，带着几分凶狠的炽热的吻彻底地封死了他的呼吸。口腔内部湿滑火热的舌战还没有结束，湿热的甬道已经因为半窒息的状态而紧紧收缩。

「んん......」

松本忘情地亲吻着相叶，小幅度地动着腰在他体内进出。相叶被折磨得不断发出求饶的鼻音，缺氧引发的窒息让相叶感到神志逐渐远离自己，轻易被快感俘虏。现在这个不利的姿势让他根本无法摆脱对方，缺氧的感觉逐渐开始变得强烈，相叶感到心脏剧烈地撞击胸口，血液流动的声音变得鲜明起来。世界一点点陷入黑暗，恋人独自占据了他的五感，夺去了他的自由，而求生的欲望倒错地反应在身体上，相叶清楚地感觉到了自己的性器正在充血勃起，下意识地缩紧身体晃动着迎接着对方的冲撞，自动渴求着更多更激烈的动作。

疯狂的律动让快感积攒过安全线。达到顶峰的瞬间，仿佛十万朵烟花在体内炸开，黑暗的夜空被无数色彩填满，脑袋中轰鸣不已，不知过了多久相叶才感到耳鸣逐渐沉寂，终于听到了两人仍然急促的呼吸。

然而越是快乐，便越是绝望。松本润知道相叶在竭力取悦的人并不是自己，却也只能放任自己的欲望和身体。狂乱的交合中他仿佛注视着床上的自己和相叶，悲哀的情绪如同毒液浸染内心，明明拥抱着相叶，在他体内达到高潮，却感到了前所未有的孤寂。

「大丈夫だよ、翔ちゃん。」  
累得抬不起手臂的相叶仍然努力抱着松本润的脖子，将柔软的吻印到他唇上，「ずっと傍に居るからね。」

松本闭了闭眼，轻轻起身，在相叶不解的呼唤声中狼狈离去。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看这章大概就知道我写本文的初衷就是写模做爱）  
> 抱歉卡文这么久><谢谢所有GN的留言，希望我没写崩  
> 甜甜的模在路上了（心虚，我好像个诈骗犯）


	29. Chapter 29

横山裕接到电话时刚好结束了上午的工作，看着时间还早，便约了相叶到附近的牛排屋吃午饭。

猜到对方是有什么心事想聊聊，但相叶只是说着什么新来的设计师很天然，什么客户注文了订单之后又追加之类的琐事，始终没把话题引到要点上。

他也不是擅长开门见山的类型，一边默默地听着一边吃饭。这份温柔让相叶安下心来。

被松本甩开手的那天相叶没出息地难过了很久。那么努力地想要弥补两人间的关系，却把情况变得更糟。相叶不知道为什么松本会突然这么抗拒自己，这一切对他来说都毫无道理——明明花了那么长时间陪自己逛街试衣服，也曾在睡不醒的午餐时间被相叶硬扯出来推进浴室，可是自从相叶撞到他在洗衣机前的那次之后，松本就拉起了一道无形的屏障，似乎要跟相叶保持三步的距离。

糟糕的是，即使如此自己也无法对他生气。忍不住猜测究竟发生了什么让松本做出这种举动来，又忍不住自我反省不该过度关注除了恋人之外的其他人，在焦躁和内疚的折磨中，甚至无法静下心来认真思考创作的事——只要陷入沉思，脑袋里就会浮现出松本润皱紧眉头盯着自己时的冰冷神情。明明那么残酷，却又仿佛带着一丝难过，即使知道也许那只是自己臆想出的事，但就是无法释怀。

结果终于忍不住，还是打了电话给自己的亲友。

过了十几分钟，相叶才把盘子里的牛排切成小块，“kimi酱。”

“嗯？终于要说重点了吗。”横山裕吐槽着，料定相叶也不会生气。对方无奈地笑起来，又蛮不讲理地嚷嚷，“是你叫我找你喝酒的啊。”

“是是是。所以，和翔君怎么了？”

“不是小翔啦。”相叶咀嚼的动作停下来。他放下刀叉凑近横山，叹了口气。

很少见到相叶这么烦恼，横山裕也放下酒杯等着他开口。相叶蹭了蹭鼻尖，声音因为紧张而压得极低，“kimi酱，你……有没有试过浮气别人……”

横山裕睁大眼睛，还好见客户多年已经练出了处惊不变的本领才没倒抽一口冷气。

“浮气，你？”

“不是啦不是啦，我没有。”相叶慌乱地摆手。

好友眯着细长的眼睛，“相叶酱，你的话最好不要尝试，因为什么都摆在脸上，大概当天就会被发现的吧。”

相叶垂下眼不说话了。横山裕陷入沉思，记忆里他和樱井翔交往之后就一直相处得不错，偶尔自己吐槽一句，相叶也会急急忙忙地维护樱井翔，像每个恋爱中的笨蛋一样觉得对方一切都好。

当年相叶也是像现在这样，单独约他的时候告诉他和樱井交往的事。说实话当时横山裕并不看好——樱井翔在集团里是赫赫有名的干部，也就是说将来势必是要把工作放在生活第一顺位的那一小部分人；而相叶喜欢享受生活里的种种小事，骑着摩托兜风，或者认真做一顿晚餐，这些恐怕都不是樱井翔能陪伴他的事。不过，即使想象过两人因为世俗的压力无法走到最后，横山裕也没想过相叶或者樱井翔会做出出轨的事。

“别让我猜了吧，脑细胞还得留着对付客户呢。相叶酱烦恼的事到底是什么，应不应该浮气，还是怎样浮气不被抓到。”横山裕喝了口酒，“后者的话，我可没什么建议能给你喔。”

“……我只是不知道浮气的具体定义到底是什么。”相叶握着叉子戳刺着盘子里的牛肉，“如果没有做过任何实际上的事就不算对吧？只是很在意对方的话，这也不算对不对。”

“这要看你的行动了，如果只是单纯地觉得那个人不错，有点动心但是毫无表示的话，就没问题；但是如果你希望对方能更多地看着你，想引起他的注意……”

“就是out了对吧……”相叶回想着过去发生的事，食不知味地吃掉最后一块肉，小声地叹了口气。

横山裕好笑地看着一脸沮丧的相叶，“是啊。百分之百的out。那个人明白相叶酱的心意吗？”

“我不知道。虽然有过感到对方很在意我的瞬间，可是......他说过‘不要随便碰我’这样的话之后，我就没打算再做什么。”

“不要随便碰我”这个句子引发的画面有点奇妙。横山裕想了想，“这种话也有很多种解释方式。对方是什么样的人呢，正直笨蛋，还是不擅长表达自己的人？”

相叶用力摇摇头，“不是不擅长表达，在公司的时候他很会讲方案和传达需求，我才是不会说话，总搞砸事情。”

横山裕挑起眉毛看着相叶，脑中浮现了几年前的场景。

“喂，你说的不会是……BOSS？”

相叶望着横山裕不可思议的表情，这才意识到早被对方给套出话来，后知后觉地摆手，“不不不，刚才说的都不是我，也不是松本君——”

“呜哇。”横山头痛的揉了揉眉间，心想自己的亲友招惹的都是了不得的对象。

无视掉相叶无力的辩解，直达结论，“相叶酱已经考虑过‘要选择谁’的问题了吗？”

“没有……我不想背叛小翔，可是……还是没办法不去想。”

“那么，不如直接问问看？索性用直球解决问题。”

记忆里的松本润也不是个在感情上直率的人呢。

“直球……”相叶苦恼地喝光杯子里的酒，“我没有那个胆量啊。”

“横竖都是一刀，与其一个人在这里苦恼不如跟对方坦白，”横山拿起账单，按了按相叶的肩膀，“如果他拒绝了你，也没必要为浮气的念头苦恼了对不对？”

直到踏上去工作室的电车，相叶还在思考着横山裕说的话。

他说的对。也许，只有直面被拒绝的瞬间自己才能真正的死心。


	30. Chapter 30

相叶参加的颁奖典礼如期举行。

松本润早早醒来，隐约听到樱井翔和相叶一前一后离开。走到客厅果然是空空如也，连续几天的暴雨似乎还没有结束的意思，窗外的城市被灰黑色笼罩。

在落地窗边看了会儿雨幕中的景色，淅淅沥沥的雨声被玻璃隔绝又被室内的地毯吸收，只让室内更显寂静。松本感觉烟瘾犯了，回房间里推开窗户抽了支烟，伸出手去也只接到几滴被风吹偏了的雨滴。

白天于他总是无趣。习惯的改变真是可怕，早先到了中午相叶会敲敲门叫他起来吃饭，形成了依赖之后，没有敲门声响起，便像是缺失了什么一样无法安心。

他看向紧闭的房间门，想起相叶逃回房间里的那天。

正在走神，手机突然振动起来。松本抓起电话看到同事的名字显现在屏幕里。

「ヨコ？どうしたの。」横山是松本调走之前少数一起出去吃过饭的同事之一，不过最近也没联系过，第一反应是相叶发生了什么，语气不禁有点焦急。

“不好意思，相叶君他啊。”横山裕说着抱歉，语速却是慢悠悠的，“今天不是参加典礼吗？但是翔君那边有点事临时去不了，雨太大，会场附近也叫不到出租车……”

松本放下心来，“这样啊，需要我去接他吗？”

“真不好意思，他本来打给我了，但是我这边刚才也来了紧急的任务，所以就问问看松本君是不是能过去一趟。如果你忙的话，我再问问别人。”

“啊，我这边的话暂时没事。”松本说。不知道是不是他一口应诺的语气有些异样，横山裕小声笑了起来，“那太好了，帮了大忙。下次我请你吃饭。”

“小事而已。”

松本拿了钥匙和门卡下到车库，开车冲进雨幕里。

竭力隐藏着心里的悸动，看着导航屏幕上距离目的地越来越近，心情也越来越喜悦。只要对方的眼中能映出自己，即使只是在车内独处几十分钟、哪怕一句话不说也好。

松本润看了一眼后视镜，这么卑微的自己，让他觉得有点可笑。

相叶见到他的时候看起来有几分惊讶。他穿着松本为他选的那件大衣，头发被做过造型，看起来比平时更显英气，手里提着大概是装了奖牌和礼品一类的袋子，另一只手不知所措地挥了挥，“小横他——”

“他电话我说临时有事。”松本润打开车门，简短地说，“回家？”

相叶点了点头坐进后座。松本心里有点刺痛，但还是弯起嘴角，“恭喜相叶君。还有，大衣很合适。”

相叶低头看了看自己，才笑嘻嘻地抬起脸来，“那是因为我长得帅。”

“噗。得了奖就忘记谦虚怎么写了是不是。”

相叶举着奖杯晃了晃，笑得眯起眼睛来，“就不能让我得意几分钟吗！”

不知是不是错觉，车内的空气温暖了一些，连车窗外的雨声都不那么嘈杂了。也许这就是属于相叶雅纪的魔力，轻易地把别人卷入属于他的世界中，无论周围发生什么，都能因为他的笑容而不去在意。

车在雨中行驶，还有五公里就到达樱井翔的住宅。相叶本来在刷着手机，有一搭没一搭地跟松本聊典礼上有多少人、闪光灯有多刺眼，见到了多少行业内崇拜的前辈，突然想起了什么，摸着口袋慌乱地“啊”了一声。

“怎么了？”松本看了他一眼，又握紧方向盘。雨大路滑，他可不想带着相叶上社会新闻。

“——好像没带门卡，”相叶紧张地摸着口袋，“完了，换衣服的时候没把卡带上，怎么办，松本君带了吗？”

松本愣了一下。他应该是拿了的。

“不能跟管理人说一下吗？”

“那里要出示身份证件还要登记什么的，不太方便......”相叶揉着额头，“怎么办，只能在车库等小翔回来了......”

“可是他今天可能要很晚吧。”

雨幕不停地蒙住车窗又被雨刷刮落，窗外的霓虹灯光扭曲地映在玻璃上，美丽而虚幻。

松本压制着心里那一点的期待，对心里那个正直的小人解释着他只是在陈述事实。

“不然去工作室吧？”相叶扒着前座座位，“远吗？”

松本润输入了地址，“得开一小时四十分钟。那边有点堵车。走吗？”

“太远了……松本君回来也不方便吧。”相叶缩回去靠到座位上，“啊啊~要不然我们去附近的百货商店找地方坐一下？吃个午饭，然后溜达一下等小翔晚上回来。”

“也好。”松本透过后视镜看了相叶一眼。虽然他觉得一起吃个午饭也很好，可是看着变得熟悉的路标，心里萌生了一种期待。

“不介意的话，先去我家休息一下？”

“啊......可以吗？”相叶像是没想到他会做出这种提议，目光从车顶移到后视镜上望着松本。

“当然。”

相叶不安地看了看手表，“这么冒昧地去松本君家里打扰，有点不好意思。”

松本听得出他话里的犹豫，忍耐住了叹息的冲动。是自己叫他不要靠近的，如今这么说自然也会让他不敢随意答应。

“不要紧的。受你们照顾这么久，也应该招待一下才是。今天就随便坐坐，等过段时间来吃个饭，我来做菜。”

听到他的话，相叶卸下了一些担忧，“那......不远吗？”

“嗯。不远的。”松本打开左转向灯，“十分钟左右就到了。”

相叶这才高兴了一点：“松本君家里绝对装饰得很时尚。”

“很普通啦......”

如果说此时的自己有私心，那么谁又能责怪他。松本紧紧抿着嘴唇，不让自己露出任何表情。

他偷看了相叶一眼，那家伙用手指划着车窗，追着雨水滑落的痕迹。

相叶的左手插在口袋里，紧紧地捏着那张硬质塑料卡片。过度用力，让他的手心都是汗水。


	31. Chapter 31

一进门相叶就发出惊叹。看得出这里的设计出自有心之人，进光的角度，冷暖色调的搭配，处处显示了房主的用心。

“好棒......”相叶好奇地四处张望，“我可以参观一下吗？”

“嗯。随意看。”松本帮他挂好外套，看到相叶里面也穿着那天选的搭配，相叶注意到他的视线，笑了一下，“觉得搭配在一起比较自然。”  
虽然在樱井翔那里住了一个多月，家政妇还是会定时上门清扫，所以房间里依然保持着一尘不染。平层分成几个区域，无论是极具设计感的客厅还是开放舒适的浴室都让人印象深刻。相叶逛了一圈停留在卧室门口，犹豫地望着松本。

“进去看看？我的衣服都在里面。”松本替他打开门。

他很想说，你不用这么客气的，却又想起明明是自己先甩开了对方的手。

卧室里有排巨大的衣柜。松本介绍着，原本想做成步入式的设计，最后还是用了抽屉加层格，保持实用性。如果是别人，当然不能这么轻易地踏入自己最私人的一片领地，可是松本又希望能展示更多的自己，让自己在相叶心里和其他人变得不同。人总是如此矛盾，既想待在安全的圈子里，又想追求伴随着失去风险的微乎其微的可能性。

他伸手拉开衣柜门，“这边是大衣。”

“这边是外套和卫衣。”

“T恤在这里。”

“这一排都是衬衫，三四十件吧。”

数量过多的衣服让相叶发出惊叹，“也太多了吧——”他转过脸来，“果然松本君实际上是艺能界的人对不对？”

松本润笑起来，“才不是！我只是喜欢衣服而已。”

相叶不依不饶地扒拉着按照色彩渐变整理好的衬衫，“女孩子看到要被吓走的，哇——还有这么多帽子！”

“已经处理掉不少了。”松本说，随手拎出一件高领毛衣，“平时穿的机会也不多。你知道的，总部只允许大家整齐划一地穿衬衫西装。”

“真可惜。”相叶说，“这件你穿肯定很好看。”他打量着松本手中的衣服，“是本土设计师的限量款吧？就这么放着也太可惜了。”

相叶果然也很懂穿着搭配。心里一动，松本润把毛衣比在相叶肩上，“喜欢的话，试试看？”

“诶？”相叶眨着眼，歪了歪脑袋，“今天没带钱包，只试穿不买可以吗？”

松本笑着拍了他的脑袋一下，“这位顾客话可真多，叫你试你就试。”

“哇——店员小姐也太可怕了，你这样子衣服可是会滞销的喔。”相叶吐槽着，但还是痛快地脱掉了上衣，精瘦的身体，以及背上未褪尽的齿痕展露出来，随后被灰色的毛衣包裹。

从高领里钻出的相叶就像是从洞里露出脑袋的小兔子，眨了眨眼左右动了动脖子。松本上手帮他整理了肩线的位置，“很好看。”

“我以为高领毛衣都会很难受，但是这个穿着好舒服，不愧是名设计师。”相叶对着镜子整了下头发，又看向松本润，“应该很贵吧？”

“忘了，买了很久。”松本随意地说，“相叶君穿着很合适，送给你好了。”

“喂喂，店员小姐要开始强买强卖了吗？”相叶笑着摇头，把衣服脱下来还给他换回自己的，“这件衣服还在啊！”松本顺着他的目光看过去，是他穿了很久的一件短款牛角扣大衣。

“那个很旧了。不过一直没找到丢掉的时机，就放着了。”

“是店员小姐之前经常穿的制服吧？”

松本笑着把衣服递给相叶，看着他开心地套到身上。“哇，那时候松润会披着这件外套趴在桌子上睡觉，好像小熊一样——”

像是怕冒犯到松本一样转头看了看松本，看到他的笑容没有变化才放心下来整了整衣领，“......我觉得很可爱。”

望着镜子里的相叶，松本有点不好意思地挠了挠鼻尖。“才不可爱。不过，那么久之前的事相叶君还记得啊。”

“当然。”对方露出几分得意的表情，又对着镜子左右看了看大衣，“是店员小姐当时的标志服装之一嘛。”

“喜欢的话，也可以送你。”松本润说，把刚才的高领毛衣也塞到他手里，又拎出来一件长袖T恤，“这件白色的相叶君穿也一定好看。”

相叶笑起来，松本润就像是拼命把玩具推给朋友的小孩，“怎么可以，来你这里打扰，还拿走一大堆贵重的衣服。”

“没事。我们不是朋友吗。”松本说着，眼神暗了一下又笑起来，“不要客气。今天是客人的幸运日，这几件衣服全部都免费赠送。”

相叶望着那件衣服，又看着松本润。心里幽暗潮湿的情绪在这样的天气里，在两人独处的时刻就会疯狂地生长，让他不由自主地，像是被光吸引的夜虫一样扑打着翅膀撞向灼热而虚幻的希望。

突然间一道惊雷落下。暴雨让夜色更浓，松本越过他多开了几组室内灯，而相叶不动声色地后退一步。

雷声仿佛提醒了相叶。这样下去，大概又会得意忘形地做出让松本反感的事了。已经够了，已经很开心了。相叶想到松本甩开他的神情，扬起的嘴角慢慢垂下去。


	32. Chapter 32

“我还是回去吧。不是，那个，我自己拦车去工作室就好。啊，我是突然想到，得跟大家商量下近期的工作——”

松本润转过身来时脸上还带着微笑，听到相叶的话时笑容僵在脸上。他深深地叹了口气，相叶一愣，停下了毫无逻辑、破绽百出的借口。

窗外的暴雨已让天地变得一片昏暗。横抽过来的雨水噼里啪啦地打在玻璃上，吵闹的声音让室内更显寂静。   
松本缓缓地侧身靠在衣柜上注视着相叶，眉眼之间的哀伤与他本人那么不相称。沉默了十几秒，松本才下定了决心一般地慢慢开口。

“如果我做了什么让你不舒服的事，我道歉。”松本克制地选择着用词。“我......没有期待什么了。雨这么大，你再待一会儿好不好？”

相叶睁大双眼注视着松本，试图努力去理解他的话。

为什么松本要道歉，为什么他又露出了那种寂寞的神情。为什么他要推开自己，为什么他总是发出叹息。脑袋里出现了一连串的疑问句，所有问题连在一起，指向了一个答案。

心脏剧烈地跳动起来，相叶用力拧着自己的手指试图压抑胸口翻滚的情绪，“我不懂，松本君……为什么这么说，明明是我先……”他哑着嗓子辩解着，却也说不出更多。

松本望着他，再一次叹息，引以为傲的辩才突然失灵。他试图找出什么理由来解释自己的反复无常，可是刚才下意识做出的举动已是铁证，驳回了所有不再高明的借口。

“相叶君在书房里看漫画吧。我有《SLAMDUNK》的全集。你不是说想看的吗。”松本润转身出门，过了一会儿，端来一杯冒着热气的红茶，“茶也泡好了。”

相叶木然地点了点头，接过茶杯，却没有移动。也许下一秒他就会抓起外套，逃出这个地方，这次，没有机会像上次那样掩盖事实了。

松本看着他，神情变得有些绝望。

“相叶君，……”

松本咬住嘴唇别过脸去，接着闭上眼，长长地呼出一口气。“……我不会再随便接近你了。我保证。”

相叶呆呆地看着他，松本润吐露的真实想法让他眼眶烧起来。一切散乱而让人心烦意乱的细节被穿针引线，原来并不是自己在一厢情愿地妄想。相叶小口的啜饮着红茶，却没法压抑从身体里冒出的激动、难过和喜悦，过多的情绪交杂在一起，让他几乎感到了某种眩晕。

脸上有温热的液体滚落。从没有在日常的生活里看到过相叶的眼泪。松本担心地靠近想要擦去那些眼泪，可是伸出手来，又迟疑着停留在原地，他脸上焦急和难过的表情让相叶的心脏也纠结在了一起。

原来每一次欲言又止的背后是深切到不能言说的感情。也许正是因为自己先动了心，才心虚到没能早一点发觉那些藏得一点都不高明的秘密。

相叶抬起脸，“不要说什么不再接近。”

松本凝视着他，像是要把此时的相叶雅纪刻印在脑海里，又像是等待着他下最终判决，剧烈的动摇让他眼神游移，松本抬起手来挡住嘴唇又放下，再次深呼了一口气，像是鼓起了全部的勇气一样直视着相叶的眼睛。

相叶擦了擦眼睛，望着松本润，握着茶杯的手指用力到关节发白。“我没有说不可以做朋友，可是我没有自信能和松本君继续做朋友。”

相叶的声音因压抑情绪而带上了哽咽的沙哑，

“因为，我大概喜欢上了小润。”

脑袋一怔，这句话让松本润呆在原地。视线中自己似乎是走近了相叶，接下来的时间仿佛以秒为单位拉长放慢。

手里的茶杯跌落在地，连同抱在怀里的衣服一起。织物吸收了散发着热度的液体，房间里的两人仍然保持着唇瓣相贴的距离。

唇与唇接触的瞬间大脑一片空白，心脏像是从万米高空俯冲下来的瞬间那样悬空失重，触电般的感觉从尾椎骨窜上头顶，整个人都眩晕得像是喝醉了一样迷迷糊糊。

相叶睁开眼，才发现自己整个人都挂在松本润身上，而松本也缓慢地睁开眼，眼神还有几分不敢置信的恍惚。像是回过神来一样，松本深深地注视着相叶，眼里的温柔和爱意满溢出来，让相叶想要再一次吻住那双柔软的唇，可被那双好看的眸子凝视，又让相叶害羞得只想藏进衣柜深处。

感受到相叶试图挣脱的力度，松本用力地收紧手臂。

在答应樱井翔的那个瞬间他没有想到自己会爱上相叶雅纪。而早上发动汽车时，也没有想到竟然与相叶心意相通。刚才发生的种种都像是在做梦，松本润只能不断地以密集到近乎执拗的亲吻来确认相叶的真实，直到怀里的人小声哼笑起来，“小润原来这么喜欢亲亲。”

“喜欢。”松本红着脸说出这两个字来，又吻住了相叶，轻咬着对方柔软的唇瓣，唇间满是属于相叶的味道。 

“够了，没办法呼吸啦……”相叶轻轻推他，松本却依然不肯放手，“不准逃。你是我的了。亲我。”语气里全是任性，让相叶忍不住笑出来，“怎么都是命令句唔——”相叶被松本扣住后脑重新吻住，话语的尾音也被堵回了唇间。

吻了许久，松本润似乎终于找回了平日的自己，像是开始后悔于自己的不器用一样，亲吻之间发出含糊而低沉的声音，震得嘴唇痒痒的，“抱歉……果然告白应该再温柔一点才对的吧。”绵长温柔的吻让肌肤通了电一样，酥酥麻麻的感觉令相叶手脚发软。

他短暂地离开松本的吻，试图找回一丝神志，“小润这么说也太狡猾了……”小声抱怨着，试图掩盖自己的害羞。

“那，刚才的话让我撤回。”松本注视着相叶，轻轻深呼吸了一次，“我喜欢相叶君。喜欢得不知道怎么办才好。”松本润强迫自己凝视着相叶，然而脸颊上晕起的粉红色和他不断游移的目光，让这个看上去傲气强势的男人变回初次告白的青涩少年。

那双眼眸让相叶忘记呼吸的节奏。他点点头，闭上眼感受来自对方的珍重而温柔的亲吻。他们前所未有地靠近彼此，感受着对方的心音，这一次终于不再有误会和隔阂，两颗真心紧密相贴，难以分离。

窗外的暴雨像是被按下消音键，划破天际的闪电瞬间照亮城市，却也无法影响拥吻的两个人。

相叶的大衣口袋里，手机屏幕亮起来又暗下去。三条未读信息，来自樱井翔。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写到了接吻，我喜极而泣）  
> 因为觉得小润比aiba酱更会压抑自己，  
> 所以写成了由aiba酱先说出口，  
> 但是确认心意之后突然变任性的就是小润了hhhh


	33. Chapter 33

松本的手缓缓滑进相叶的腰间，温热的触感让相叶清醒过来。

早上樱井翔说没法去参加典礼，但是会尽量早一点回家。相叶也说了，到家就和樱井联络，商量晚上去吃什么。那时候他没有想到，只不过几个小时之后，竟然因为一时起意的冲动来到松本润的住处，还做出了绝对不会被原谅的事。想到樱井翔知道这件事后失落的神情，刚才为止还高涨的热情便随着脑袋的温度一起降下来。内疚和恐慌带来一阵针扎般的刺痛，相叶移开搭在松本身上的手。

奢望变成了现实，然而人有时只能在梦想成真的瞬间才会发现，自己无力承受这份幸运的重量。

相叶不着痕迹地挣脱开，在松本疑惑的目光中咬住嘴唇。挣扎了几秒，“小润，我......不应该这么做。”

对方如他料想地呆住了，凝视着相叶的样子，似乎试图在理解相叶的脑袋里在思考什么。

“抱歉，真的很抱歉！”相叶不擅长面对别人失望的表情，一着急，所有想说的话变成无序又无力的辩解，“我不应该，对不起，跟小翔说好了的，刚才对小润，我……”

对方捂着额头，深深地叹了口气，“先冷静点……”松本揉了揉眉间，浓墨勾成一般的眉毛皱起来，“前一秒还在和别人亲吻，后一秒就说出这么残酷的话来。已经不知道相叶君到底是薄情，还是冷酷了。”

“对不起，对不起……”相叶使劲地拧着手指，“我只是突然觉得不能这样、我……”

松本噗嗤一声笑出来，想法瞬息万变，的确是非常的像相叶的作风了。

“真是——自由。” 他蹲下捡起掉落在地上的衣服，抬起头望着相叶，“……虽然我很想马上和相叶君开始交往，但是，相叶君按照自己的步调就好，我……”他再次叹气，一脸的不情愿，“——我会等一阵子。只一阵子喔。”

相叶蹲下来把茶杯捡起来，擦了擦上面已经干了的茶迹，“让小润这么难过。对不起。”

“告白了不到三分钟就突然甩了别人，玩弄别人心情也要有个度。”松本故意这么说，看到相叶一脸泫然欲泣的表情又笑了起来，伸手推了他脑袋一把，“开玩笑的。”

只要让相叶感到内疚的话，对方大抵什么都愿意做。  
“相叶酱你做得好慢害我加班啦”——这么说相叶就会可怜兮兮地双手合十，“对不起对不起，我请你吃拉面好不好？”

松本见过那样的相叶，所以没法让自己像别人一样，随便利用他的温柔——哪怕本人一点都不在意。

“那，现在回去吗？”松本看了看时间才刚过一点半，“还是吃点东西？相叶君肚子也该饿了吧。”  
“想吃意面！”相叶捧着他的衣服，终于露出安心的笑容来。

家里的食材不多，松本做了简单的培根意面，两人填饱了肚子便在书房的地毯上摊开漫画来看。

松本换了家居服，摘掉隐形换上框架眼镜，看起来有点呆。相叶忍不住摸了摸他的变长了的卷发，“好像小熊啊，这件棕色的家居服也是。”

松本笑起来，料定相叶这么说，转身跪坐着给他看家居裤后面带着的小尾巴，“你看。”

“果然是小熊！”相叶抓住那里揪了揪，抬起头露出一双笑眼，“好软~明明看着一本正经的家居服背后竟然带着小尾巴！这个设计我太喜欢了……”

松本转过身来，“又开始想你的作品们了……”对方点点头，“以后，小润也能喜欢上我的设计就好了。”

望着他出神的样子，松本忍不住用漫画轻轻拍了拍他的头顶，“一定会的。”相叶笑起来，突然把漫画放到一边，向后伸展手臂整个人都压到松本身上，「あーー楽しいね。」

「重てぇーー」松本笑着承托住相叶的重量，但还是倒在了地毯上。相叶的脑袋压在胸口，带来温热的重量，虽然这根本不算是什么亲密的接触，可是仍然让松本感到满足而幸福。胸口涌起一种冲动，如果是现在对他说出来的话……

“相叶君，有件事想要告诉你……”

松本的手机突然响了起来。相叶起身帮他拿来，看到屏幕上显示“16:00”

“抱歉，是闹钟.”

“下午四点的闹钟是怎么回事……啊！”相叶突然想到了什么似的，起身跑了出去。

松本不明所以地跟他走到客厅，看到他心惊胆战地握着手机， “小翔的信息……忘记回了。”

明明刚才还想着要赶快回复的——相叶按下发送键之后紧紧攥着手机，不安地等待着樱井翔的回复，过了几秒手机屏幕亮了起来，显示来电。

“喂？嗯。在松本君家里。

“喝茶……还有看了漫画。”

相叶的表情果然很不自然，松本抱着手臂，想起樱井翔说过，“坏事绝对不能和雅纪一起做，肯定会因为他暴露。”

“等、等我问下——”说着拿开电话，“那个，下周六的上午有时间吗？小翔说有个展览可以一起看。”

声音都在颤抖诶。松本打开手机看了下日程本点点头，“没什么安排。”

“他说没问题。雨好像变小了，我们也马上回去。”相叶对着话筒说，嗯了几声，眼神看向松本润的时候，不安得像是偷吃了零食的家养宠物，松本简直想帮他挂一个写着“我有错”的牌子，说不定这样本人还能不那么躁动不安。

相叶挂掉电话，终于松了口气，“我们回去吧？小翔说下午开完会原地解散了，能早点到家，——松本君想要说的是什么？”

松本润叹了口气。“抱歉……没什么。走吧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 重新写了自己最初设定的方向，可能很狗血XDD


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 过渡章x n 来了！

樱井翔虽然依然晚归，可是相叶在家也避免和松本润见面。

那个甜美的吻仿佛一个美梦。相叶不知不觉地想起松本望着他的眼神，就像是被蜜糖淹没了一样，不自觉地脸颊发烧。 想起樱井翔，心情又因为罪恶感变得沉重。每一天醒来之后都要经历无数遍这样天上地下的挣扎，在做梦与反省之间不断游荡。告白之后迎来的意外结果，只是让自己变得更加心神不定了而已。

午间休息的时候不自觉地想到了松本润穿着棕色家居服的样子，手指移动之间，便在绘图板上画了只翘着尾巴追赶蜜蜂的小熊。

可回到家以后，绝对不能在樱井翔面前露出任何喜悦。脸上的温度不知不觉地降下去，连带着指尖都变得冰凉起来。相叶趴在自己的办公桌上，反复看着那天樱井翔发给他的信息。只是寥寥几句话而已，却让相叶的内疚无限放大，压得他喘不过气来。

“典礼怎么样？刚才跟xx社的人开会了。不能去现场给你送花，真不开心。”

“那个饭店的水果挞很好吃，但是不要吃太多喔。”

“雅纪生气了吗？对不起喔，答应好你一定去的结果还是食言。过几天我可能会休息，去神户玩一天好不好？”

光是看到这些文字就能想象到樱井翔的表情。相叶盯着那些符号，感到大脑越来越混乱。  
偷吃的事实总让人心虚。

电话突然一震，是樱井翔的来电。相叶握住电话，平复了几次呼吸才按下通话键。

“雅纪，今晚会回来吗。”

“嗯。”相叶平定着呼吸。“小翔呢？”

“感觉一个世纪都没见到你了。”樱井翔大概是已经坐进了车里，压低声音，好听的低音就顺着电波传到相叶的耳中，“今天好冷啊。想抱抱你。”

相叶脸红起来。“笨蛋小翔。”看看外边似乎也没人，“我十点回家，等我。”

他几乎忘记当初樱井翔的温柔曾经让他多么动心，是自己太草率了。就算有幸和松本润彼此喜欢，可是也不该辜负樱井。樱井翔一直在用他自己的方式关心着相叶，离开公司的时候，樱井也认真地帮他分析过利弊…….只是那时候他真的太想开一家自己的工作室了，最终还是没听樱井翔的劝阻，很快办理了离职。  
住在一起的建议也是樱井翔提出的。在公司的时候两人没什么机会接触，下班之后乘坐出租车特地去见面也浪费时间。相叶觉得这样效率主义的建议也不错，坚持付樱井翔一半租金——虽然他猜得到绝对不止那么多，就退掉了自己原来的公寓搬来和樱井翔一起住了。

樱井翔明明没做错什么。  
他考虑得很周到，因为两人对彼此都有好感，所以试试交往；因为接吻很有感觉，所以开始做爱；因为两个人的关系暴露会影响彼此的工作，所以绝对不向外人提起，如果被熟人撞到，就说相叶是自己的后辈，来问一些商业上的事情。

同事们都说樱井翔手腕高明。可是相叶只是觉得，他不过是把一切都提前考虑得很清楚而已，接触了几次他就知道，樱井翔其实是意外悲观的家伙。他明明那么聪明，却依然总是料想着所有最坏的结果。

这样悲观的樱井翔，在和相叶待在一起时会露出傻气的笑脸。他说“相叶君真是温柔”的时候，眼里也流露着相同的温柔。冷战的那个月，也是樱井翔先主动找到相叶，说了很多次对不起，说没有想明白他的问题，说以后一定会支持他。后来相叶就想到网上流行过的一个说法，大概是说“应该感谢那些比你聪明、比你有见识还愿意认真倾听你的人，因为他们足够温柔、有耐心才会向下兼容”。

是该感谢的。

所以，只要坦诚相对就好。相叶不止一次地想，就算樱井翔告诉他，明天开始要和别人交往了，自己应该也会好好地接受这件事的吧，二十代的后半段，珍贵的三年，和樱井翔在一起做过那么多傻事，又分享了那么多的秘密。

果然还是很喜欢他的。

相叶埋下脑袋。手机震动起来，是松本的来电。

相叶盯着不停闪烁的号码犹豫着，直到屏幕上显示出“一则未接来电。”

没办法直接说出口。相叶点开信息界面，沉重地按下文字去。

松本接到了相叶的信息。

“小润，我现在没办法接电话，对不起。”

松本叹了口气，退出LINE界面。那天之后相叶的表现一直很反常——其实应该说是正常。他躲避着松本，连眼神接触都不愿意，尤其是在樱井翔的面前。

连接电话都变的战战兢兢。松本想，电波又不会传过去一个吻，也不知相叶在害怕什么。

心情虽然有点低落，但是松本也可以理解相叶的担忧。

然而无论如何，相叶这样的表现怕是早晚就被樱井翔发现端倪，也许明天樱井翔就会来兴师问罪，质问他是不是对相叶出手。

合上笔记本电脑，扑倒在床上。松本润把脑袋埋在枕头里。他知道自己在期待那一天的到来。  
说来可笑，只是刚刚确认了彼此的心意，他就迫不及待地想要独占相叶的心。

如果真的有那一天——那种时候，他绝对不会允许任何人介入到两人之间。


	35. Chapter 35

连着几天的高强度会议终于结束。短暂地休息之后，便可以迎来暴风雨般的尾声了。

神经高度地紧张着，连电梯到达的声响都让樱井翔皱起眉头。

不过推开门之后，那股熟悉的香味就让他整个人都舒缓下来。樱井翔靠在门边轻轻地调整呼吸，把领带解开，看着相叶踩着拖鞋跑过来，整个人都扑倒他身上。 

“小翔你回来啦。”

“嗯。”唇边泛起笑意，以背后这道门为边界，将外界的世界隔绝。这里是他的避风港口，碰到相叶的瞬间，就感到那些来自工作和外界的压力烟消云散，就算未来有绝对跨不过去的深渊在等着，他也有权享受一个幸福安稳的夜晚。

“每天醒来小翔都已经出门了。”相叶的脑袋在领口拱来拱去，“好寂寞。”

“我也是。”樱井翔抱着相叶，贴在自己胸口的胸膛剧烈地震动着。相叶的温暖让人不愿放手，但是青年已经推开他，笑嘻嘻地盯着樱井翔的腰部以下，“喂，小小翔有没有想我啊？”

恋人的邀请方式一如既往地愚蠢天真，但又效果奇佳。樱井翔忍不住笑出声来。“松本君不在吗？”

“去公司了。”相叶小声地说，像是在观察樱井翔的神色一样，“找他有事吗？”

“没事。”樱井翔望着相叶，近日来相叶似乎是没睡好，眼睛下的青色比前段时间明显了不少，本来明亮有神的双眼也露出几分疲惫。“最近累坏了吧？小心身体。”相叶点点头，樱井翔便伸出手摸了摸他的耳垂，看着那片软软的肉从肉色变为粉红，弯起嘴角来，“今晚上会弄出声音来的，所以…….”「翔ちゃんのスケベ！」相叶笑着推开他，转身走向厨房的方向，“中午做的土豆炖肉还有很多，先热来吃吧？小翔肚子肯定饿了。”

“拜托了。”

樱井翔望着那纤瘦的后背，把手机调成静音模式。

说没有补偿的心理是假的。

樱井翔也很久没有做了，洗了澡出来，便已经是一副很想做的表情。趴到相叶身边亲了亲他的耳朵，“在公司也会忍不住想起雅纪，怎么办。”

相叶不说话，咬着嘴唇贴到樱井翔的身边，“我会负起责任来的啦。”温热的手心贴到樱井翔的脸颊上，闭着眼睛仔细地闻了闻，“果然还是很喜欢小翔的味道。”

“是吗。”樱井翔握住他的手腕把他拖到自己身上，相叶柔软的头发扫过胸口，抬起脸，杏子一样的眼睛盯着樱井翔，“小翔，……”

“嗯？”樱井翔的声音变得有些含糊，“怎么了？”

“没事。”相叶亲吻着他的胸口，樱井翔闭上眼睛，喉结滚动了几下，一只手覆上来按住相叶的发顶。

相叶顺从地亲吻着他的胸口一路向下。

啧啧的水声响起。樱井翔叹息着，摸着相叶的头发，看着他的头顶起伏，被温热的快感所包围。

这样的喜悦，能留存多久。

每一天都在恐惧中度过，然而即使如此，也无法放手。

樱井翔翻身压倒相叶身上，低头吻住相叶的唇，又凝视着相叶的眼睛。相叶不自觉地伸出手挡住了脸，“小翔……”

膝盖被推起来，灼热的顶端抵在入口。相叶有点慌乱，“等一下，让我——”

樱井缓慢地沉下身体，“放松一点。”

“很痛！小翔——”相叶呼着气试图放松，但是紧绷的肌肉并不会这么快地服从，而樱井翔的灼热只是缓慢但一点点地推进到身体内部。

相叶很快放弃了挣扎和抵抗，完全被进入之后，喘息着擦着额头。

“还好吗？”樱井翔亲吻着相叶，“抱歉，已经等不及了。”

“笨蛋。”相叶的声音闷闷的，眼神却已经允许了他的乱暴，“——就说了很痛了……”

“那，先停下？”樱井翔吻着相叶的喉咙，明知道相叶根本不会拒绝。相叶果然摇了摇头。

身体适应了之后，樱井翔的动作也开始加速。久违的一场性爱，他似乎有些无法自持似的，脸和脖子都红红的，喘息得像是跑了十几公里。

“你是我的。”

“你是我的。”

像是重复咒语一样，在相叶的耳边反复低语。樱井翔的汗水滴下来，相叶抬手帮他擦掉，看到樱井翔迷乱的眼神里，带着一点点扩散开来的无助。

相叶忍不住抱住他。

夜深人静。樱井翔到外边推开窗抽了支烟又回来，带着苦涩的味道。

轻轻躺下来，打开手机查看信息。好在没有任何新到邮件。然而相叶竟然没睡着，伸出只手来握住他被夜风吹凉了的手。

“怎么还没睡。”

相叶转了个身望着他，“小翔，我想找个离工作室更近的住处，可以住得近一点，节省路上的时间。”

樱井翔放下手机，皱起眉头来看着他。

“不要那样看着我啊，好像被上司抓到我犯错。”相叶迷迷糊糊地笑着，“其实最近我已经在看那边的物件了……”

虽然料想到相叶会先行动起来，却没想到已经是下定了决心要搬出去。樱井翔用手机的角蹭了蹭眉头，隔了十几秒才开口。“为什么不先跟我商量呢。”

相叶沉默着，似乎没想好要怎么说。樱井翔便浅浅地继续，“我也可以帮你出主意。”

“不用那么麻烦啦。只是找个住处而已。”相叶松开握着他的手，摸到他肩膀上，“小翔，你生气了吗……”

樱井翔叹了口气。对于相叶来说，如果他不生气，那么两人分居，见面的时间便更少了这件事似乎就不存在。忍不住带上了抱怨的语气，“你都已经决定了，我再反对也没什么用吧。”

“果然是在生气。”相叶笑着抬起上半身把下巴抵在他肚子上，戳得樱井翔有些发痛，“别这样。”

相叶便用脸颊贴上来，一说话，喉音便震动着皮肤，“最近真的很忙，睡在工作室其实也很不方便，没法洗澡什么的……”

樱井翔划着手机，盯着里面的英文发出一声轻笑，

“是很忙啊。”

这句话本来只是随意应和，两人却同时注意到了其中的不妥。相叶眼眸转过来，樱井翔已经先一步支起身体打开灯，“抱歉，我不是那个意思。”

相叶的表情有些难过，灯光在他脸上投下睫毛的阴影。 

“雅纪，”樱井翔握住他的肩膀，“对不起，刚才真是有点生气，我不该这么说的。”他诚恳地望着相叶，“我一直支持你的事业，你是知道的。”

“我知道。”相叶抿着嘴，摇了摇头，“没关系的。因为突然变得忙起来了，我也没什么准备……只能想到最简单的增加工作时间的方法…….”

“对不起，”樱井翔的手顺着手臂滑下来握住相叶的，“我……”

樱井眼里流露出的焦灼让相叶心中柔软起来，“真的没事，小翔。”他身体前倾吻住樱井的唇，“刚才有点点生气，现在已经不生气了。”

“真的吗？”樱井翔蹙着眉观察着相叶，表情还是担忧。

“要怎么证明啊。”相叶笑起来，用力揉了揉樱井翔的头发，“小翔意外地胆小。”说完啪地关了灯，

“我就是很胆小啊。”樱井翔碎碎念着，“万一雅纪你真的生气了也不告诉我，我也没时间好好安慰你，那未来雅纪会离我越来越远的啊，我不要。”  
相叶大笑着，“说话好像男大姐。”

“雅纪~不会离开我的对吧？”樱井翔故意捏着嗓子说，让相叶又一次笑起来，“好恶心啊！”

樱井微笑着，吻着相叶的肩膀。

黑暗中，相叶的微笑渐渐消失。不知过了多久，他才轻轻叹了口气转身抱住了樱井翔，对方已经发出均匀的呼吸。


	36. Chapter 36

三个人一起开车去美术馆。

樱井翔坐在副驾，还在抓紧时间看报纸。有一句没一句地和松本聊着公司的事。

相叶前一天一直在工作室忙碌，有点睡眠不足的样子，靠在后座浅浅地打着瞌睡。

路上松本润只偷偷打量了相叶一眼。 

连着几天相叶都躲着他，今早松本润花了不少力气控制住看到相叶时欣喜的情绪，然而相叶看到他时立刻移开眼神，像是十分清楚自己根本无法做出得当的演技，出门时，松本听到相叶对樱井说这个展在国外开的时候他就知道了，一直都想去，樱井说你们两个趣味倒是一致，相叶就马上支支吾吾地转移了话题。

果然是完全不会撒谎。

展览的主题是「Inochi」，介绍上说，生命本身是无形的，但却能改变世界，拥有无限的力量。以深红色为主的绘画和雕塑陈列得有些无序，但错落之间依然有着别致的美。

参展者多是相关专业的人，拿着平板拍照记录，也有手写笔记的人。相叶进了展厅就变得兴奋起来，跟旁边一脸严肃地评估艺术价值的人们比起来，像是春游误入了研究所的小学生。

“这个真好看啊小翔。”虽然极力压低了声音也还是显得有些惹眼。樱井苦笑着，竖起手指跟他“嘘”，松本已经一巴掌按到相叶脑袋上，皱起眉头，“再吵就赶你出去喔。”

相叶点着头蹭到樱井翔身边去，“松润好恐怖......”

樱井翔轻轻笑起来。展馆的灯光氛围都很舒适，甚至飘着一丝隐约的檀香，让他忍不住舒展着肩背的筋骨。最近坐的时间太长，颈椎肩膀都在漫长的会议后隐隐作痛。展品数量相当多，相叶每一个都要细细看过，不知不觉也跟在他身后，绕着巨大的展馆走了几十分钟。

一个不注意相叶就又跑到了前面去。有人蹲在地上仰视着高大铜铸，他也蹲在人家旁边好奇地看着同一个角度。

松本担心他打扰对方，忍不住想要去把他拉回来，樱井翔却伸手挡了一下，轻轻摇头。

“他也好久没放松一下了。由他去吧。”  
松本有点惊讶。既是惊讶于樱井翔会纵容相叶的自由自在，“这可不像翔桑。”

樱井翔苦笑了一下。“最近工作室的事也不轻松。虽然他不怎么跟我说。嘛——跟我说也没什么用吧，他的事业我也不太懂。”

松本润挑起眉望着樱井。他很少主动聊起关于相叶日常的事情。

樱井翔望着相叶，似乎对展览毫无兴趣。松本润转念一想，也许樱井翔会来参与，只是不想让他和相叶有过多单独相处的时间而已。

这个念头让松本润有点想笑。如果是这样的话，不如中止他的计划，只要松本离开两人住的地方，便也断绝了樱井翔所担忧的一切可能性不是吗。

仿佛读出了他的想法一样，樱井翔看了他一眼，弯起嘴角摇了摇头。

跟着相叶的步伐缓慢地前行，目光扫过一件件展品的名称。珍贵的休息日，明明可以安排得更紧密有意义，却在这里漫无目的地晃荡着，努力去理解那些作品。既然相叶喜欢，这也是他能做的一部分奉献而已。  
就像旅行时相叶喜欢突然改变行进路线，探索那些吸引了他目光的小店小巷，而樱井翔只想尽快把他的list画满对勾，带着任务完成的满足感和疲惫回家，然后再和他人不经意地聊起，自己安排了多么高效而愉快的旅程。

樱井翔停住脚步，目光转到斜前方的松本润身上。

松本完全没有试图隐藏对相叶的在意，虽然也在欣赏着展品，目光却时不时地追寻着路线不定的相叶，看到他在视线范围之内才安心。

而这一切都被走在最后的樱井翔收入眼内。

事到如今樱井没法说绝不后悔。松本的到来，催化出了别样的刺激感，那是仅凭两人不可能达成的体验；他也曾经坚定地认为松本润并不会成为威胁。一个克制的利己主义者，一个典型的city boy，怎么会对相叶这种散发着小狗气味的自然体产生兴趣。他甚至打听过两人之间的交流，得到的是并不那么亲近的回复。

不过，他也不在乎松本喜欢上相叶。喜欢上相叶的人有那么多，最后相叶依然还是留在自己这里。只要相叶没改变心意，他便有一百分的信心排除所有竞争对手。

“松本君，”樱井翔注视着他，松本转过脸来，露出疑惑的表情。

樱井翔缓缓走近他。近些日子来两人没什么时间交流，更不用说再去进行那项秘密的活动。但是他还是不得不去确认——相叶说去松本家那天回来之后，时不时会流露出某种不自然，可是也不像真的和松本做过什么。他知道那种状态——偷情之后试图装作大方的样子，只要是男人，一眼就看得出来，那几乎是某种生物本能。

他便用很平静的神情诘问，“你们做过了吗。”

“——没有。”松本皱起眉头来，声音中的愤怒听起来不是在撒谎，“这话是什么意思？！”

樱井翔点点头，“真是守信。我只是在想，松本君既然喜欢上了他，不可能不采取行动的。这不太像你。”

松本想到那天在他家的事，露出有些悲哀的笑容，“是的，我也没想到我会这么胆小。”

事实上，有多在意对方，便流露出多少懦弱，他退缩、错过，直到那一天才终于了解了相叶的心意。樱井翔似乎将这个笑容理解成为别的什么，带着几分同情和宽容，笑了笑。

没有注意到他的表情，松本润转头看了一眼相叶又转回头来，盯着他，毫不留情地反问。

“既然翔桑这么担心，又为什么要做这种事？”

松本润似乎忘记了他们当初说好的规则，但先打破规则的人毕竟是自己——樱井翔收起不悦的情绪思考了一下，目光停留在展厅内最显眼的画作上。那是一幅长达四米，高三米的大型油画，抽象的蜷曲起来的人类形体上画着一双极其生动立体的眼睛，像是在微笑，也像是在怜悯。

也许这就是答案。

“雅纪，他就像这些艺术品一样。”

“什......么？”

“因为很美，所以要拿给别人展示才行。”

樱井翔语气轻松地说。他知道这句话让松本的脸色瞬间难看起来，但依然自顾自地继续。

“就像这幅画。无论别人再怎么动心，甚至将它买走，画作也永远只属于画家本人。”

“你是不是疯了？！”松本冲上来抓住他的衣领，声音令附近几个人侧目。樱井翔被他拎着领子，也并不恼怒，只是微笑。

“......松本君是在以什么立场指责我呢。”

松本平息着胸口的怒火，推开他，大步走到前面去。如果不是在这样的场合，恐怕下一秒他就要给樱井翔一拳了。

令他愤怒的事是，其实樱井翔说的没问题，伤害到相叶的整件事也不仅仅只有樱井一个人能完成。可是他不知不觉就擅自将相叶划到了自己的界限里，才感到了冒犯和愤怒。

“小润，你怎么啦。”相叶不知道从哪个雕像后面闪出来，看到松本的脸色有些莫名其妙。

松本摇了摇头，转过去看着挂在墙上的画。

“你和小翔吵架了？”相叶凑近他小声地问，“因为工作吗？”

是，以及不是。松本想着，怎么解释都只会让自己更加心烦意乱。这份没有理由的感情必将没有结局，自己又何必越陷越深，如果换做以前，换做别人，他会在第一时间抽离，保护好自己的心情和抢手男性的好名誉。

“没事的。”松本叹了口气。“有点不舒服，可能昨晚没睡好。”

“是不是感冒了？”相叶紧张起来，伸手摸了摸松本的额头又摸了摸自己的脸颊，“头痛吗？要不回去吧？”

搞不懂相叶量体温是什么用意，但是热烈的温柔仍然让松本露出浅笑，“我说了没事就是没事，别管了。”松本语气虽然强硬，声音却显得温柔。相叶盯着他，愈发怀疑起来，“病倒了可是会耽误工作的，不要逞强比较好喔！”

一边说，一边不由分说地拉着他的手腕往樱井翔那边带，“回家回家，晚上喝点姜汤什么就好了。”相叶握住他的手，力度大到让松本手腕发痛。关心别人的时候，相叶总是强势得有些霸道，也只有在这种时候他性格里体贴的兄长气质才会显露无疑。

手指的温度依然是属于相叶的，比别人高一度的温暖。看着相叶发质蓬松的圆润的后脑勺，松本润忍耐住了拥抱他的念头。已经走到了樱井翔的视线范围内，松本试图抽回手，却还是输给了相叶的力气。

樱井翔原本抱着手臂站在一幅画前等着，看着相叶和松本，修长的手指划过唇缘，不自觉地歪了一下脑袋。  
“怎么了……？”

“松润好像不太舒服，反正也看得差不多了，我们回去吧？”相叶小声地凑到他身边说，樱井翔点点头转身向出口走去，突然停住脚步，不动声色地看了相叶的手。

相叶像是反应过来了一样骤然松开握着松本的手，嘴巴张了张但是什么都没说出来。樱井翔了然地看了松本一眼，便勾着略显僵硬的相叶向外走去。

松本心里沉了一下，正要跟上去，却听到一个熟悉又陌生的声音。


	37. Chapter 37

“松本君？”

转过头去，竟然是集团里负责市场的青木。松本压抑着残留在胸口的情绪低头行礼，抬起头来时已经换上了得体的笑容，“好久不见。您近来可还好。”

“武田那家伙倒下之后我这边可是忙得要命。”青木年近七十仍然精神奕奕，只是脸上的老年斑已经蔓延到了太阳穴附近。 虽然和松本的交集不多，但是对于别的部门有名的后起之秀也还是有几分在意。 “听说松本君最近忙着和英国的地投打交道？那边管理也相当官僚，批项目的进度跟日本一样龟速。”

松本笑了笑，“只能拼尽全力了。知道您亲自来的话，我应该约作者带您一起看展才是。”

早听闻松本社交广泛，没想到也跟这个作者有私交，青木微微颔首，“老人家不想过于落后于时代，才让后辈们带来见识一下。”

公司内部有传言说这个作者可能参与集团六十周年纪念的布展设计，松本一猜就料到青木大概是奔着纪念馆馆长的职位去的，才这么热心于他根本不感兴趣的展览，“哪里的话。您感兴趣的话，日后有空一起喝茶如何？作者应该非常期待和您聊聊他的创作灵感。”

青木别有深意地看着墙上的画作，语气倒是漫不经心，“那就拜托松本君安排了。”

“说起来，”松本看四下无人，“武田桑身体还好吗？最近没有听到他的近况。”

青木沉默了几秒，“治愈是难了。”他转过来看着松本，“虽然定性为意外，警方还在盯着，你不要随便打探为好。”

松本脸色一怔，微微躬身，“您指正得对。”

看到松本不安起来，青木的态度反而缓和了，“说实话，我也不信是意外。但是那家伙么——哼。”

手机在口袋里震动起来，想来是相叶在联系他了。青木没等松本开口便挥了挥手，“不耽误松本君的时间了，联络的事就拜托了。”

“请放心。”

青木转身，突然又转了回来，脸上是几分意味不明的笑容，“刚才是樱井桑吧？他和木下董事的千金已经定了日子，未来怕是要升迁，他的位置……”

这个消息让松本润心里一惊。面对公司的前辈，他只能强行压抑住动摇，不动声色地笑着为青木让出道路，“不知道会不会有好消息。”

松本晚到了十分钟，坐到副驾驶席时，带进来浓烈的烟味。相叶忍不住掏出手帕捂住嘴咳嗽了几下，“……松本君去抽烟了？”松本没说话，只是带着冰冷地注视着正在驾驶席上阅读英文报纸的樱井翔。

“怎么了？”樱井合上手里的报纸，不带感情地抬起头来对上松本的目光。

“我遇到青木先生了。”松本盯着樱井翔，烦躁地将身体转过来正对樱井翔，危险的气息让相叶紧张起来，“青木先生？那是谁啊。”

樱井脸上浮现出一丝疑惑，眼珠一转，便想到了答案，“——喔，纪念馆是吧。”

“什么纪念馆？”相叶好奇起来，又有些担心地望着松本润，“小润，你没事吧？”

“……”樱井翔楞了一下，转过头去看相叶。他正一脸不安地望着气势汹汹的松本润，伸出手来，犹豫了一下又缩了回去“是不是难受得厉害？”

松本缓慢地将身体摆正了一点，声音听起来还是很不高兴，“没事。”

“纪念馆馆长的位置十分清闲，也没有什么繁杂的人际交流，这位青木先生年事已高，不想再参与公司的纷争了，所以大概很想调职到那边去吧。”樱井翔耐心地解释着。

目光转到松本那边。虽然不知道松本的火气是因为什么事而点燃的，但是至少知道了是为什么而熄灭。

“原来如此！小大要参与的就是这个展馆的设计啊~”相叶轻声说，松本听了不由得挑起眉毛，“相叶君认识大野桑？”

樱井翔似乎也有些意外，歪着头打量着相叶。

相叶被两个人的目光弄得不好意思起来，摆了摆手，“他去斯里兰卡之后我们就没见过了，这次又是化名布展，我一开始还以为有人抄袭他的内容本来还挺生气的，联系了之后才发现就是他本人。”

“那待会儿一起吃个饭吧？”樱井翔说，“本来也要抽时间和大野君见面的，青木桑那边，松本君是不是也要做一些……安排？”

相叶楞了一下，“你、你们去吧，我就不参与了。”

“怎么？”松本意外地看着他，“认识的话也没什么尴尬吧，只有我们几个。”

相叶支支吾吾地挠了挠鼻尖“——松润不是不舒服嘛，我们先回去比较好。下次再说吧。”

“哈？”

难得看到相叶撒谎，松本透过后视镜看过去，相叶连忙移开眼神，“小大刚才说还有其他重要的人要见呢！”

松本润怀疑地看着他，最后撇了撇嘴角，“是吗——那好吧。”便按下启动键。

心里对樱井翔的愤怒只是短暂地被压制了下去。其实当着相叶的面也没法直接质问什么，松本决定还是找个时间再跟樱井翔问清楚这件事。

相叶毫不知情，不服气地晃了几下前面的座位靠背，“是真的啦！！”松本被他晃得前后摇动，忍不住扭头骂人，“笨蛋！我在开车，很危险诶！”

车里弥漫着奇妙的气氛。樱井翔重新摊开报纸，盯着一行一行的文字却看不进去。他试着微笑但是失败了。  
从来没有过这种感觉，相叶就在身边，却似乎与自己毫无关联。


	38. Chapter 38

“嗯。巴西烤肉就找山下的店，让他们做好了送过去吧。”  
松本挂断电话起身往洗漱间走，收拾妥当了便敲敲书房的门，“相叶君？可以出发了。”

难得晴天，有人邀请松本去参加户外派对。松本想着好久没出去聚会，便打算送相叶去工作室之后，直接过去。

车开到相叶的工作室楼下，有十几秒两人谁都没说话。闲话日常掩饰情绪也是件费心的事，一松懈下来，真实的心音便狡猾地变成词句从口中溜出去。

“最近还好吗。”松本疲惫地揉了揉眼睛，抖出一根烟来，又想到相叶喉咙不舒服，从收纳箱里摸出电子烟，不熟练地加了烟弹。

巧克力味道的烟雾很快从车窗飘走，相叶还是打了个喷嚏，掏出手帕来擦了擦鼻子，“就一直泡在工作室里啊。耗一整天没收获也是常事。”

“怪不得总是逮不到你。”

松本说完看到相叶耳朵刷地变红了，无奈地吸了口烟，“笨蛋，我只是想问问你在做什么，打电话你又不接。”

“哈、哈哈哈。”相叶干笑了几声，挠了挠头，“还挺累的。现在每天都得一两点才能睡觉，白天总是很没精神。”

相叶的生物钟过分健康，松本润想着，“创作工作就是这样，设计师们也都习惯了熬夜，你也只能陪着了。”

“嗯。早就做好觉悟了，但是没想到实际这么累——身体不如以前了啊。小润呢？”这么说着，相叶打了个大大的哈欠，松本被他感染也打了个哈欠，两人不禁相视而笑。

某种默契的温暖在车内缓缓扩散，让每根神经都喘了口气。

松本舒展开身体来躺到座位里，“进展不算顺利，但是总会做完的。”白皙的手指捣在眉间，“可恶的是，那边团队里有个x国人总是不能按照时间交来东西。”

“小润你这是人种差别喔！”相叶笑着用力拍他肩膀，松本揉了揉脸，“抱歉——实在是被他烦死了。”

“没有发火骂人吗？”

“我已经忍耐了很久了，”松本咬牙切齿举起拳头来捏紧，只是此时看起来一点杀伤力都没有，“下次再被我抓到他拖到死线，就邮件抄送他顶头上司。”

“哈哈哈还以为你会飞到美国暴打他一顿呢。”松本笑着拍了他的手臂。

只是顺势而已，松本握住相叶的手指，结果对方触电了似的缩回手去，警觉地看着松本。

松本苦笑起来，“不至于吧？”

“抱歉，我不敢。”相叶老老实实地说。

“只是牵手而已也不行吗。”松本无奈地凑近他，伸手戳了下相叶一紧张就用力绷紧的下巴，相叶用力摇了摇头，“牵手之后，就会想接吻。”

这似乎无懈可击的理论让松本叹气的同时露出无可奈何的微笑。他故作凶狠地逼近相叶，看着相叶惊恐的样子忍住笑，“我真是不懂，你到底是在邀请还是在拒绝？！”相叶缩到副驾驶座里，“不、不不不是邀请！”

看着松本弹回座位大笑起来才知道自己被摆了一道，相叶恨恨地揍了他一拳，又忍不住跟着一起笑。

相叶的工作越来越忙，不可避免地要开车去那边，松本白天醒着的话，便开车送他，回程采买点食材，去修理发型什么的。这些天里，樱井翔的秘密一直压在心里，他既想让相叶知道，却又担心相叶知道了会难过，思来想去，几次想要打电话给樱井翔，还是在按下拨号前放弃了。如果樱井翔早已将这件事告诉了相叶，倒也还算是磊落。按照樱井翔的做事风格，他说不定早在婚姻定下来之前就告诉相叶，然后问他要不要接受。

相叶买了炸鸡便当，上次带的是那家蛋糕店的马卡龙。他每次到工作室都会带点什么犒劳一下大家，松本也习惯了他在路上突然停下来或者转弯到哪里去采买。相叶还要买台跑步机放到那里让大家勤加运动，看得出来他是真的很关心工作人员。

跟他在一起工作应该很愉快。听相叶说工作室里的人总是抱怨客户的要求奇葩，但是大家都做得很认真，去年开始到现在，还没有人离开。

车停到楼下。以往相叶都直接下车上楼的，但是松本已经来了几次，却没有进去过，便探出头去看了看，“我能参观一下吗？相叶君工作的地方。”

相叶有些意外，但笑了笑，“当然可以啊。”


	39. Chapter 39

电梯到达7楼。相叶的工作室租用的地方价格便宜，环境管理自然也不怎么好。 但是相叶却很开心，敲了敲贴着“牧场天才”几个字的透明玻璃门然后推门而入，“辛苦了，各位——”

工作室里混杂着石膏、颜料、黏土和木材等等各种材料的味道。那些毛绒绒的各种形状的小动物的sample挂在各种地方，墙边也被巨大的纸箱占领。

里面围在一起盯着屏幕的人齐刷刷地回头，看到他笑着打了招呼，“相叶酱！”

完全不是面对社长的样子。

“这位是——松本君。”相叶挠了挠头发，似乎不知该怎么介绍一样。

松本招了招手，“初次见面，我是松本润。相叶君给大家买了炸鸡便当喔。趁热请用吧。”

有人已经开始起哄了，“相叶酱的男朋友好帅哦！”

相叶笑着摆手，“别乱说啦！”

看了一眼松本，对方却笑着低了头，“相叶君一直都受大家关照。”

“哪里哪里~”

有人笑着吹口哨，相叶推着松本走出去，“好啦，看过就回去啦。我送你下去。”

“喂喂，我只看了一眼而已诶。”松本被他半推半拉地带出去，心情却愉快起来，“大家不知道翔桑的事吗。”

“小翔没有进来过喔。”相叶自自然然地说，仿佛是什么天经地义的事一样。

一点愉快的心情很快被取代。电梯门打开来，松本跟着相叶走进去，忍不住用力抱了抱他的肩膀，但是也只能短暂地抱一下而已。

松本似乎不太想走，但是那边的电话已经一个又一个打过来了。松本接起来有点不耐烦，说着好了好了我已经在路上了，又不放心地问酒是不是够。  
到了车边，松本把手机塞进口袋里，欲言又止。

“路上小心。喝酒了就不要驾车哦！”相叶说。松本点了点头，看看周围没人，突然压低了声音。

“……可以亲一下吗。”脸上的表情似乎是已经认定相叶会拒绝似的，但又不太甘心的样子。相叶抓了抓头发，“只一下喔。”

松本点点头，谨慎小心地凑近，快速地在相叶的唇上印下一个吻。

只是一个轻柔的吻，却让人身体的温度直线上升。

松本叹息着，似乎是在为自己的动摇而惭愧。过了几秒他冷静了一点，握住相叶的手腕摇了摇，“真的不跟我去吗。大家都是很好的朋友哦。”

“嗯。还有很多事要做。”

不知道为什么相叶的声音有点颤抖。

他轻轻叹息着，缓慢地前倾身体靠住了松本润，下巴抵在松本肩上，却没有抱住他。

“跟小润在一起很开心。只是这么开心的自己，好像会被神明惩罚。”相叶抽了抽鼻子，黏黏的声音贴着耳朵传过来。

“不会的。”松本用力握住垂在身侧的相叶的手，“会惩罚你的神明......也太不讲道理了。”

相叶フフフ地笑起来，“谁说神明一定很讲道理的。”对方很不服气地反驳，“可是你不是神明，你怎么知道他怎么想的。”

“小润是神明的话，会让我变得幸福吗？”相叶说着傻气的话，自己先笑了起来。松本弯起嘴角，点了点头，“会。”

“对了。等工作室的客户稳定以后，想去看海边的日出。”相叶的声音再一次响起。不知道他是认真在说，还是单纯在拖延时间。

松本点了点头，抬起一只手轻轻搂住他的肩膀。这一刻，相叶似乎把某些重担放了下来，展露出了平时那些不太会给人看的脆弱。他再一次叹息。

“想看到完整的日出。一定要是那种沙滩特别广阔、没有山挡着才行的。”

“一起去吧。”

相叶点了几次头，下巴戳得松本有点发痛，但是他依然抱着相叶，等待他消解那些隐秘的情绪。过了十几秒，相叶低着头，缓慢地挣开松本的拥抱。抬起头来之后，又是惯常的笑脸，“玩得开心一点喔。”

是夜。

来自某国的客户好饮，樱井翔久违地带了一身酒气回到家里，眼神也不甚清明。

他撑着身体洗了澡，走进卧室时看到相叶坐在床边，手里拿着一叠纸。

“那是什么。”

相叶犹豫了几秒，“……我把房子的条件和户型打印出来了。你想跟我一起看看吗？还是明天再说…….”

“过段时间吧，雅纪。”樱井翔躺下来，用力地伸展着身体发出疲惫的低吟，“最近我很累。”

樱井翔闭着眼，没看到相叶眼里流露出的些许失望，“那我先收拾一点用品，明天要在那边住三四天。小翔明天有空的话——”

樱井翔呼地坐起来，“你一定要在这种时候给我找麻烦吗？”

不知是不是酒精过量，或是酒后为了振奋精神的那瓶饮品，他的心脏怦怦直跳，还有太阳穴上的血管。

明年他才三十岁。可是这一刻樱井翔却感到了迟暮之年的无力和恐惧，他可以掌控生活中的百分之九十的事情发展，还有百分之九十五的时间安排，可是相叶，相叶永远会给他带来意外。

他用了一定会让相叶内疚的语气，相叶退缩了。

“好、好，我知道了。”恋人不安的躺下蒙上被子，樱井翔趁机把他抱在怀里，亲吻着相叶凉凉的下巴，

“抱歉，雅纪，给我一点时间好吗。”

“嗯。”相叶伸手把被子提起来一点，“对不起喔。”

“雅纪baby的性急，我都习惯了。”樱井翔伸手摸了摸相叶依旧湿润的头发，“你看，总是不吹干就睡。”

相叶笑了笑，伸出拳头轻轻揍了他一下。


	40. Chapter 40

早上松本润一般不会醒来，但是他久违地做了个不太愉快的梦。

四驱车。

小时候男生之间流行四驱车，买到最新款的人一定会被大家羡慕。

那时候松本有一款很喜欢的四驱车，攒了好久钱才买下来。买回来之后舍不得玩就放在抽屉里，每天拿出来摸一摸，看一看又放回去，所以买回来几个月都是崭新的。  
他不想跟谁炫耀，只是单纯地喜欢着那只小车，黄黑色的涂漆，看起来很帅气。小时候的松本润想要一个大房子，想要跑车，他想着以后如果有钱的话，就按照这个车的样子买一辆跑车好了。

然而有一天放学回家之后，四驱车不见了。父亲见他到处找，轻描淡写地说，叔叔家带着小孩来做客，玩了一会儿不肯放手，就送给他了。

“反正你也不常玩。”父亲说。

那时候松本已经快要升初中，是不该为玩具生气的年级。但还是幼稚地和父母大吵，躲在房间里哭了一晚。

后来母亲特地去把车要了回来，可是已经被玩得破破烂烂的，满是划痕。松本润看了一眼就拿回了房间，锁到抽屉里再也没拿出来过。

后来父母好像还是道了歉，又给他买了新的。

细节已经不太记得，但是这件事还是时不时地会出现在梦里。珍惜的东西突然消失了，被人夺走了，每次醒来，他就变回当年那个站在空荡荡的抽屉前的小孩，盯着空无一物的抽屉发呆。

这件事说大不大，说小也不小。后来他养成了个不太好的习惯——开始赚钱养活自己之后，看到什么喜欢的东西，就马上就买下来。

到手了之后，也就没那么喜欢了，这样一来，丢掉也好，送人也好，心里都不会有什么波澜。

不去珍惜的话，失去这件事便也没什么可怕。

这一晚，那辆四驱车又出现在了梦里，被一双手拿走，松本只能一动不动地看着，想发出声音也做不到。

他睁开眼睛，手机屏幕上显示的时间才八点。躺下不过三小时。

松本起床拿了水杯推开门，却听到门外有说话的声音。想来应该是樱井翔要出发的时间，相叶大概也跟他一起醒来了。

“小翔记得带伞喔，最近几天都有大雨。”

“谢谢。——雅纪也出门吗？”

“不了，昨天大家忙了一天累的够呛，今天放假休息。”

“真好啊。”

“哈哈，我都内疚了，只有小翔去公司。”

樱井翔大概笑了笑，“那我走了。”

“路上小心哦。”

相叶关了门，被无声无息地出现在身后的松本吓了一跳，“呜哇！——小润早上好。”

“……”松本去接了杯水喝下去，胸口的焦灼却并没有好一点。梦里的烦闷被带到了现实里，根源却在另一个人身上。

“小翔把煎蛋吃光了，我再做点别的吧，小润想吃什么？”相叶打开冰箱们探进去看有什么食材，却听到松本润冷淡的声音。

“不用，我没有吃早餐的习惯。”

“这样对身体不好吧！”相叶说拿出裙带菜的小包装，“喝点味增汤？不吃早点的话，突然吃太多可能会不舒服。”

松本润坐在椅子上喝完了一杯水，“相叶君。”

“嗯？”

相叶如今还会和樱井翔拥抱，亲吻，装作一切都没有发生。而更糟糕的是，那个人享受着相叶的温柔，却瞒着他继续独属于自己的人生。松本深深地叹了口气。

“这样下去就可以吗。”

“什么……？”

“我是说，相叶君想要一直这样下去，也可以。”松本注视着杯子，视线移到呆住的相叶脸上，“瞒着翔君和我在一起，或者，干脆当做什么都没发生过。都可以。”他的声音被失望与无力浸染，“无论是哪边，我都尊重相叶君的选择。我说了我会等，可是我不想一直这样被吊在半空。”

相叶轻轻合上冰箱门，“小润......”

松本站起来，绕过餐桌把手放到相叶肩上，像是要确认他的存在。

“相叶君现在依然和翔君好好地在一起。有没有考虑过我呢。”

相叶难过地低下头。的确，早在告白的时候应该考虑到这个局面的，可是他当时昏了头，完全顾不得其他。

松本注视着他，相叶低着头像是在思考，又像是单纯地在逃避一样。过了几秒，他突然抬起头来望着松本润，

“小润……我们做吧。”

这句话让松本恼怒起来，手上用力，握得相叶皱起眉头来，“好痛！”

“你把我当成什么了？！”

“我——我只是想，如果这样小润能开心一点……”相叶推开他的手揉着自己的肩膀，“也......没关系。我不知道、不知道要怎么才能让小润......”

松本似乎被他气笑了，语调冰冷地开口，“这有什么意义。”

“对不起。我会……”

“不要再道歉了。”

这样的场景带来某种既视感。明明是想要让对方了解自己的心情，却不自觉地把他推得更远。相叶缩着肩膀站在原地，还在无意义地揉着肩膀。

松本长长地出了口气，感到头脑稍微冷静了一点。

“可能我是吃醋了吧。再加上，早上的梦。”

相叶松了口气，“不好的梦？”

“嘛。不算开心。”

相叶望着他，似乎想要伸手拍拍他，而他犹豫的那个瞬间又让松本润焦躁起来，声音冷淡下去，“相叶君不用安慰我，我没事。”

松本努力绷着嘴角装出严厉的表情，可是轻微颤抖的嘴唇和翕动的鼻翼，让他看起来完全是一副寂寞得快要哭出来的样子。

相叶感到心脏被无形的手紧紧拧紧，那种强烈的疼痛短暂地抹去了内心的罪恶感，催促他用力抱住松本润，对方身体僵硬了一下，抗拒了几秒才放松下来。

「もう大丈夫だよ。もう大丈夫......」

相叶紧紧抱着他，像是想要驱赶掉噩梦带来的不安。

松本闭上眼睛感受着相叶的温暖。

这不公平，他想要碰一下相叶的时候对方都会躲开，相叶却随随便便地来拥抱自己——即使如此，内心还是因为这个拥抱轻易涌起了喜悦。

这太不公平了。什么时候开始，自己变得这么容易满足。

“只是，梦到了一些小时候的事而已。”松本润的声音很低沉，但是听起来像是在撒娇。相叶点头，“现在有没有好一点？”

松本轻轻地点了一下头。也许这就是他在网上看过的触碰治疗法，松本不合时宜地想着，要去查查看究竟为什么会这么起效。

“相叶君。”

“嗯？”

“再这样待一会儿。”


	41. Chapter 41

「请再给我一点时间。」低沉的声音在阴冷的消防通道里回响。樱井翔捏着鼻梁，感到太阳穴突突直跳，如果接下来不是另一场会议的话，他很想给自己来几杯烈性一点的酒灌进喉咙里。

电话里的声音与自己如此相似，但是只是更苍老一些。「周末要去国外出差。」樱井翔轻声地说，「是否可以再让我好好准备一下。」

电话的另一端传来近乎不耐烦的呼吸，接下来是必然的斥责。

「……」樱井翔沉默了几秒。对面似乎受到了谁的责备，语气稍微放缓了，继续说着什么。

「真的吗，父亲。」樱井翔轻轻笑起来。对方不说话了，之后切断了电话。

樱井翔在会议中走神的情况极其罕见，但是那也只持续了十几秒，在主席开始发言后他迅速坐直，表现出应有的全神贯注。

会议一如既往地冗长，然而樱井翔觉得没有哪天像今天这样难以忍受，每个发言者都如此面目可憎，以至于不自觉地咬紧牙齿，耳下的关节阵阵作痛。

樱井翔是个很容易适应环境的人，他自小就懂得认真观察周围。不管是在校园还是职场，认清形势，把握机会，让自己立于安全不败的境地就可以活得自在快乐。  
初高中都是男校。仰慕樱井翔而告白的学弟少说一年也有三五个，樱井翔也抱着玩闹的心态和其中的个别交往。他们躲在卫生间抽烟，背地里给老师起难听的外号，分享工口杂志，亲吻时对方散发着发胶和书本的气味；也交过女友，小巧可爱的女孩，在南青山花3万円做漂亮的波浪卷发——她们学校不算严格，升学率自然也低得惊人——女孩子喜欢抱着他的手臂把脑袋倚靠在樱井的怀里，还不到二十岁就熟练地学会了上目遣い。

他和每一个交往过的人平和地分开，再次相遇时对方还会笑着跟他打招呼。这也是樱井翔自得的一个地方。

虽然曾经在高中短暂地叛逆过，带过脐钉、染过金发，甚至想在舌头上开个洞，但是最终他还是以整齐洁净的发型拍了毕业照，对着镜头一本正经。总有一天要恢复的话，还是别搞出太麻烦的事比较好。

进了大学，和那些跟自己差不多家境优渥、自我感觉良好的青年混在一起，早他们一步明白未来哪个人将要继承他父亲的商铺，哪个人一定会做检察官，哪个人家里都是大手企业的高管，未来必然先出国留学深造再回国入职，像是信手拈来的语法公式一样合情合理。虽然他们凑在一起时聊着足球，旅行，商机之类的话题，但是樱井翔时不时就感到自己站在比大家都要高一点的地方俯视着每个人——包括自己。也许其他人也一样，但是所有人都默契地对这件事避而不谈。

回想起来，似乎一直在一个很小的透明球里左冲右突，以为自己已经跌得浑身青紫了，却没有离开那个温暖舒适的大房间。  
自己的前路也是定好了的。无论中间绕道去了什么样的景点，终点也只有那一个而已。

樱井翔将视线转移到投屏的中心，盯着那些变换的数字，干脆把一切都抛之脑后，专注于图表里的增长变化率，专注于发言人嘴角泛起的白沫和对面谢顶男士额头的一束反光。

「诸君，今天的会议就到这里，辛苦各位。解散。」

樱井翔长长地舒了口气，带着和气的笑容对每位同僚鞠躬告别。忍到停车场才解开领带，然后狠狠地踢了车胎一脚，爆出句粗话。

刚才在电梯里打开手机查看未接来电和新信息，两者竟然都没有。相叶往往会在晚上联系他，问问几点回家，或者说自己正在做什么，然而今天相叶没有联系过他。

「今天怎么样？我这边结束了。」发了信息之后，樱井翔把自己扔进驾驶座里，把领带甩到副驾上去然后发动汽车。停车场的气温比消防通道更低，冰冷的白色灯光投到地面，让每辆车的阴影仿佛是画上去一样扁平而毫无生机，樱井翔解开衬衫的纽扣用力呼吸了几次。

手机震动了一下。「辛苦啦！我已经回家了，做了咖喱和烤馕……馕有点像可丽饼，不过味道还是很不错的~给你留了一半哦！！」

配图是茶色的咖喱浇在米饭上，散发的蒸汽刚好让画面有些模糊。

樱井翔盯着那张图片，「谢谢了。」

「小翔，今天yoko也去工作室了。你想去看看吗？我们新的一批作品马上要开始贩卖啦。就在这周日喔！」相叶在文字后加了眨眼表情，令樱井翔皱起眉，又不自觉地浅浅微笑。掏出日程本检查了一下，夜里已经有了预定。

「抱歉，不知道工作可能会很晚，雅纪把照片发来吧？」

「好吧……不过我会发照片给小翔的，工作加油吧！」相叶回复之后就再没说什么。如果是以前，相叶大概会抱怨几句，附上哭泣的表情，等樱井翔说对不起，又马上高兴起来，好哄得像个笨蛋。

「好きだよ。」樱井翔没头没脑地发了出去。

他给相叶订购了昂贵的海外咖啡，对相叶比对每一个恋人都宽容温柔，他为相叶租了这个公寓避人耳目，相叶吐槽时没轻没重地揍他脑袋和肩膀，笨手笨脚地把送给他的昂贵食器摔得粉碎，樱井翔也从忍耐着怒火，变得完全不会生气。

跟相叶不同，他很少被电影或者纪录片感动，也很少流泪。两人第一次看电影选了讲流浪狗回家的故事。相叶哭得用掉了一整包纸巾。樱井翔不知所措，满脸尴尬地拍着相叶的肩膀，给他公众场合下合适的安慰。相叶却直接扑到他怀里把眼泪都蹭到樱井翔的衣服上。樱井翔不知道该说什么，只好回抱住他，说虽然很感动……但是还是哭不出来。是不是缺了什么作为完整的人的要素啊。

相叶说才没有呢。小翔只是比较坚强而已。樱井翔忍不住笑着说，也不是坚强，我大概只是没你那么勇敢，不敢在别人面前露出这种狼狈样子而已。本来是在吐槽相叶的。

结果那人听了之后，眼睛里的泪水像是吉卜力动画那样大颗大颗地滚落下来，哑着嗓子说「翔ちゃんかわいそう——」然后用力抱住樱井翔拍拍他的后背，像是哄一个小孩子那样，周围好多人看过来，害得樱井翔尴尬得想要钻到电影院旁边的自动售卖机里。

相叶的力气很大，樱井翔挣不开，只能被他抱着，一个劲的说，「没关系的、没关系的。」  
到底是什么东西没关系，是哭泣这件事没关系，还是没那么勇敢也没关系，相叶没说，大概也说不清楚。  
可是那次之后，或者跟那次无关。身体擅自记住了相叶拥抱的力度和温暖。

喜欢他。自私地、幼稚地喜欢着他。尽力地做一个完美的恋人，让这段偏离航线的旅程能坚持再久一点，尽管相叶本人毫无知觉。

手机的金属质感让手心的温度逐渐变凉。过了许久，相叶才回复信息，「翔ちゃん大丈夫？なんがあったの？」

「何でもない。待っててね。」车胎摩擦着地面发出沉闷的声响，汽车缓缓发动，驶向出口。


	42. Chapter 42

朋友的第三摊结束时已经是清晨。家里的孩子哭起来吵醒了一大桌子东倒西歪的男生，主人连忙去冲了奶粉，头晕脑胀地抱着小孩晃悠。

宿醉的劲头下去不少，松本看了一眼手机，站起来跌跌撞撞地走进浴室去。

站在路边拦车的时候松本润想起朋友们的调笑，忍不住「啧」了一声，给相叶发了信息。

「相叶君，现场售卖是今天吗？我也可以帮忙。」

阳光充满街道，路上的行人开始变多，不知哪里的面包房传来小麦的香气。也许是这样的日常感让人放松，也许是相叶的信息，让松本轻声笑出来。

「好啊，小润帮忙做30人份的炒面怎么样www」

他想了想咬住嘴唇回复：「没问题，我正好知道可以外派现场制作的店，现在就打电话。」  
那边飞速地回传了一句「我开玩笑的(ｷ｀ﾟДﾟ´)！！」

想象着相叶惊慌的样子，松本润笑着锁了手机屏钻进计程车里。

在楼下等了两分钟，那人就匆匆从楼里出来，左右看看找到了松本润，张着手冲着他小跑过来，柔软的头发在头顶上飘来飘去。

「小润！」

相叶的眼睛下的阴影更重了，穿的还是上次离开家时候的灰色外套，运动长裤的一边卷到大腿上去露出纤瘦的膝盖，一点都不像个工作了好几年的社会人，倒像是个熬夜赶论文又写不出的大学生。不过他看起来很开心，像是马上要拆礼物似的小孩一样，随着他的接近，周围的空气也一点点变热。

松本开口的瞬间倒显得有些害羞似的，即使带着墨镜也遮不住神情的不自然。摘下墨镜和帽子捋了一下头发，「好几天没看到相叶君了。」

「是啊！」距离近到能闻到他身上参与的香水味和烟味时，相叶故意皱起眉头来后退了几步，「哇有股酒臭！小润喝了多少啊——」

松本慌乱地捂住嘴巴闻自己的味道，露出一双眼睛，着实委屈：「才不臭呢！我认真刷过牙的！」相叶绷着下巴拼命忍笑，松本愣了一秒才反应过来，「喂——！！」  
「对不起我说谎了。」相叶老老实实地道歉之后又拍着手笑，「小润也太好骗了吧！」

当初看到他在停车场摔跤的时候，应该跑过去吐槽他的，相叶笑着拉住说真气人我要回去的松本润往楼里走，那人嘴上不情不愿，还是乖乖地跟着相叶进了电梯。

工作室空无一人，显得有些冷清。相叶接了杯温水给他，松本接过去，奇怪地四处张望，「大家呢？」

「已经在现场待机了。他们说搬运的师傅们直接进来拉走就好，我有点不放心。」相叶像是拍着心爱的小马一样爱惜地拍了拍身边叠成一人高的纸箱，眼里满是珍惜和自豪。

松本有些感叹地看着这些成型的作品，「今天大概会很累，做好准备了吗。」对方夸张地拍着胸口比了个拇指，「在公司的时候我就经历过这种，小菜一碟。」

办公室外边的电梯声发出到达的提示音。相叶眼睛一亮，「来了！」急匆匆地走到门口又回过头来，「那个，到了那边可就顾不上小润了，你自己随便逛逛好吗？」望着他进入工作模式，带着几分严肃的表情，松本含着笑点头，「不要在意我。」相叶抿着嘴笑了下，招呼着鱼贯而入的搬运工人：「辛苦各位了！东西都在这边喔！」

「这箱不能倒放，拜托了！」

「啊，请多加一层棉套！」

「出门这里有个小凸起，大家注意安全——」

看着相叶精神十足地协调着搬运工人们，松本润有些说不清自己的心情。

那个在办公室里和大家一起吵吵闹闹地想策划案的家伙，已经成长了不少，即使不是通过这样的形式和他再会，也总有一天会在什么场合相遇才对。 

这种想法让他忍不住嘲笑自己内心某处轻易臣服于命运的软弱。

东西运到地下车库，相叶关照着大家搬运到各个货车上去，一转身看到松本提着几袋饮料走过来，「分给大家吧。」

两人待在相叶的车边等待装运完成，相叶说一直盯着会给人家太多压力，但也不肯安心地坐进车里，探着脑袋，远远地张望着那边的情况。

看得出相叶有些紧张。听他说线上报名的人虽然不少，但是实际回到百分之几也不能确定，相叶一定也是怕首次售卖无人赏光，那样的话不仅会打击到合作伙伴，也会让设计师们失去干劲。

松本扶着车顶站直身体，用力按住他的一边肩膀，「相叶君的话一定没问题。」

相叶回过头，郑重地开口，「谢谢。我会加油的。」

场面有些严肃过头，松本忍不住笑起来，吐槽着「我们是商业伙伴吗」用力把相叶拉进怀里。相叶也笑起来，短促的笑声带出的温热气息骚动着松本的耳垂和颈侧，「小润是伙伴的话，一定很安心。」

「那我果然还是赶快打电话吧，准备食材和铁板什么的得花不少时间呢。」

相叶嗤嗤地笑，安心地把下巴抵在他肩膀上。

这份久违的亲昵让人心动不已。松本润侧过脸去磨蹭着相叶的脸颊，在对方转过来的瞬间吻住他的嘴唇。这完全只是因为气氛顺势的决定而已，相叶却猛地用力推开他，松本后退了一步撞到车上，「痛え！」

「不要这样！」相叶慌乱得有些奇怪，紧握着拳头，全身都在警戒。松本润被他莫名其妙的怒气和防备激起了怒火，忍不住皱紧眉头，「等下，这种程度的吻没什么大不了的吧！」

「我还没有跟小翔分开......不行。」

没想到相叶会在这个时候说出樱井翔的名字来。松本润一怔，「什么？」

相叶的表情很复杂。然而他还是艰难地说出口，「如果是我说......他会很难过的......」

松本润不可置信地看着他。

「是这样啊。」相叶缩紧肩膀，仿佛这样就能拒绝对方的声音一样。

「原来只有翔君的感受最重要。」

「——」相叶紧闭的嘴唇动了动，某种情绪在他的眼中一闪而过，松本润却看不出来那到底是什么。他似乎难过得想哭，又像是愤怒到了极点，激烈的情绪让相叶眼圈泛红，然而他只是咬着嘴唇忍耐着。

松本忍不住伸出手去，「相叶君——」

相叶深呼吸着，轻轻推开他的手。

「松本君......」

「什么。」

「在我和小翔分开之前，我们都不要再见面了。」

松本紧盯着相叶，「你说什么？」

「结束了。」相叶嘴角向下撇着，下巴有些发抖，他仍在试图全力控制自己的情绪，但语气却是完全的自暴自弃。

「反正，我也没有拜托松本君喜欢我。」

松本凝视着相叶，徒劳地试图从他的表情中分辨出真相。

相叶听到松本轻声笑了笑，「其实，相叶君根本就没想过要跟翔君分开对吧？」

相叶肩膀抖了一下，低下头。

本来不想让相叶落入这种为难的境地，却终于还是对他说了，故意让他难过的话。

他也许没有那么喜欢相叶。这份感情也许只是美化欲望的假象，又或者是不愿意输给樱井翔的好胜心，他一时迷上了相叶的温暖，忘记了应该遵守的规则，仅此而已。

可是心底也有另一个声音。

否认啊。  
说一句喜欢就好。  
说你会离开他。

我明明那么好骗的。

然而相叶只是低头忍受着此刻的沉默，一言不发。

那个温柔的相叶君，总是在对待自己时流露出某种残忍，就像食草的小动物不知轻重地咬着人类的手指，仿佛想要知道，究竟到什么地步他才会无法忍受。  
后退了一步又一步，终究退无可退地走向对方时，相叶却随手便抽掉了他脚下的木板，看着他落入谷底。

松本转过身去，头也不回地走向出口。

「相叶桑，可以出发了！」搬运工在远方招呼着。

相叶点点头，松本的背影已经消失了，他松开紧握到颤抖的拳头，手心嵌着指甲留下的痕迹。

然后笑着向卡车小跑，「辛苦啦！」

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写的时候会想象到相叶酱跟着摇滚大佬体能训练还有被球砸腹肌的片段，他真的是太能忍耐了QQ


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·强迫性的行为预警！！

电梯门缓缓关闭。樱井翔搓了搓冰凉的指尖，对一同进来的住户礼貌地点点头算作招呼。

疲惫的身体正在叫嚣着需要高度数的酒精，或者相叶。

液晶屏幕里显示的数字不断变化。电梯快速地上升，给耳膜带来微弱的鼓胀感。相叶一整天都没回复信息，大概还在忙着作品上线后的相关事情。走出电梯，樱井翔点开ins翻了翻他们的作品主页，点赞数竟然还挺高的。

樱井翔点开发布页面选了几张相叶发给他的图，想了想，又在其他类似的作者的页面存了几张图一起发出去。过了一会儿，天才牧场的账号给他的内容点了赞。

看着不断上涨的红心，樱井翔担心起来，犹豫了一会儿，还是把这条内容设为自己可见了。

相叶回来的时候已经是深夜。

「小翔你还没睡啊……」

樱井翔接过他的包和外套，把相叶拉到怀里抱了抱，「辛苦了。」

「笨蛋，明天会在开会时候睡着的吧。」相叶没什么精神地靠在他肩上，过了几秒，「我去洗澡喔。」

「嗯。」

樱井翔在餐厅等着相叶，看到他擦着头发走进来便舀了一勺蛋包饭送进嘴里。

「累坏了吧？先去睡吧。」

相叶摇了摇头，坐在他对面翻着漫画，「我等小翔吃完。」相叶翻了一页，抬手把戳到眼睛的刘海拨开，曲起手指揉了揉眼，「最近没空去剪头发。总是被扎到。」

「要不要试着换个发型。」樱井翔伸出手摸了摸他的发顶，相叶小幅度地躲了一下，抬眼看着樱井翔困倦地笑起来，「烫成卷发吗？」

「或者久违地做个飞机头，平成年代的不良青年。」樱井翔比划着，相叶フフフ地笑起来，摇了几下头又把注意力放回到漫画书里。

樱井翔叉了一块蛋皮，「对了，房子我帮你看过了，那一带不太安全，再搜搜其他地方怎么样？房租不是问题。」

不知该说什么回应才好，相叶的手指擦过印墨的书页，随意的“嗯”了一声。

樱井翔不会做饭，一起生活了这么久，他也没有兴趣，连煮米饭都不会。有一次，相叶试图让他去学做麻婆豆腐，樱井翔不知道要用什么油来炒，竟然先往锅里倒了辣油。如今回想，相叶已经想忘记了究竟是先喜欢上樱井翔，才喜欢上他的笨拙，又或者是反之。  
但是无论是他的才能还是他的不器用，这些都是樱井翔。

还有他的用心和他的谎言。

「小翔，吃饱了的话就别勉强了，胃会不舒服的。」

相叶的话让樱井翔楞了一下。他的确已经和公司的人吃过了，但他也不过是想让相叶开心一点。更让他不安的是，关于房子的问题相叶对他的回应无动于衷。

「诶~可是雅纪做的很好吃嘛……再说难得回来一起吃饭……」樱井翔正打算说什么，手边的手机突然响了一下。

他解锁盯着手机屏幕，看了一眼集中于漫画的相叶，「对了，松本君说他的植物忘记浇水，雅纪你能……？」

「可以唷。」相叶起身，走到厨房里去接了一杯水。

樱井翔握着电话微微躬起身体，「嗯，我知道。」他一边向窗边走去，一边望着相叶露出几分抱歉的表情，伸出两根手指碰了碰上唇。相叶点头，在进入客房的时候听到樱井翔打开了通气窗，夜晚城市的噪音随着风声一同灌入。

\------

「谁的电话？」

樱井翔已经回到了餐桌边是，带着淡淡的烟味。听到相叶的声音摆了下脑袋，「啊。工作的事而已。」

「这样啊。」相叶点点头，重新翻开面前的漫画，像是找不到之前看过的页面了，「好辛苦……待会儿早点睡吧。」

樱井翔把手机扣到桌上，起身绕过餐桌抱住相叶的肩膀亲了亲他的耳朵尖，「雅纪，——」

相叶没有动，「抱歉……我明天还要去工作室呢。」

「又要去吗。」樱井翔松开他，必要以上地叹了口气，压在相叶肩上的手却顺着黑色T恤的领口滑了进去，相叶怕痒地缩起肩膀，「别闹了——」他站起来不动声色地躲开樱井翔的手，褪下衣服甩到肩上，「我先去洗澡了。」

樱井翔注视着相叶的背影，「雅纪，你在躲着我吗。」

相叶停住脚步转过脸来，迷茫地看着他。「小翔……？」

樱井翔试图让声音显得委屈一些，「做嘛……」

这次他的策略没有成功。相叶叹了口气，「翔ちゃん……」

他似乎是在选择词汇，但是并没能找到让樱井翔不皱起眉头的说法，「明天也有工作。我真的需要休息。」

那天回到家的确是做得有些过分。碍事的外人不在，樱井翔在玄关把相叶压在墙上，吃完饭又在床上做了一次，相叶后来有点承受不住地哭起来，但是他明明就知道那只会让樱井更加兴奋。

「你是想说我不在乎你的感受吗。」

相叶睁大眼睛看着他，用力摇了下头。

赤裸瘦弱的肩线，收窄的腰身，烟花胎记，和他躲闪不安的目光，这一切组合起来引发了某种联想。一些画面闯进脑海里——是他想象过无数次的、令他愤怒不已的画面。然而这时，这些画面与斑驳凌乱的嫉妒和重压交杂在一起，错乱地引燃了欲望。

樱井握住相叶的手把他拖回主卧，无视相叶带着哭腔的声音强硬地挤进他膝盖之间，俯身吻住那双紧绷得失去温度的唇，「やるよ。まさき。俺がもう決めた。」相叶惊恐地挣扎着，感到樱井翔狂乱的吻落在锁骨和胸口，他的眼眸被愤怒的情绪染上深色，低沉的声音让人背后发冷。「お前は俺のものだ、忘れんな。」

「翔ちゃん……やめて……！」

相叶拼命挣扎。

他盯着樱井翔的眼睛。那双曾经明亮好看的眼睛里失去了光彩。明明做错的人是他，却像是马上就迎来末日一样，噙着满眼的泪，着了魔一样地喊着相叶的名字，不断地亲吻着他。

もう、無理。

相叶放弃了挣扎，无力地让肩膀和手臂摊平在床上，转过头去。

这个瞬间樱井翔猛地清醒过来，松开了手。他喘息着移开身体，一点一点找回冷静。

腰间的皮肤上还残留着钳制的痛感和红痕。刚才的挣扎把床上的枕头和抱枕都弄到了地上去，相叶伸出手臂把它们一个个捡起来，放回床头的位置。樱井翔已经坐了起来，指尖夹着烟却没有点燃。他低着头，一言不发。

相叶有什么话要说。

这种感觉在胃里翻滚着。也许这次是太过分了，还是得做些什么让相叶原谅自己才行。

有点麻烦。但是相叶值得他花这些时间。

相叶坐到了樱井翔身边，光着腿。樱井翔的目光看到他膝盖以上的青紫，那还是上次留下的指痕。

「翔ちゃん。他の人を好きになってしまった。」

身体突然麻木得感觉不到床单的触感。樱井翔缓慢地抬起头，等待他说下去。

「对不起。瞒了你这么久。」相叶看起来累坏了，但却异常平静。「我会尽快地搬出去。」

樱井翔把烟放到唇边空比着。大脑短暂地停止了一秒，但是他很快便想明白了相叶这么说的理由，相叶只是幼稚地想要报复刚才他粗暴的举动所以才这么说。

「你只是在赌气对吧。」

樱井翔热切地注视着相叶的脸，期待他露出笑容，用力地揍樱井的肩膀骂他笨蛋。

可是相叶轻轻摇头。低垂的睫毛挡住了眼眸，看不清里面到底是什么表情。

「已经考虑了很久了。抱歉这么晚才说。本来，不想这么做的。」

也许时间静止了一小会儿。樱井翔抬手看手表的时候，发现已经过去了十几分钟，可是他完全想不起来这期间自己在思考什么。相叶平静地等待着，有些怕冷地抱着膝盖。

樱井翔长长地深呼吸着，「雅纪，你只是在气我乱来而已。」

相叶再一次摇头，

「小翔，当初说好了的......如果喜欢上别人，就要诚实说出来，和平地分开。」

「你冷静冷静。我去书房睡。」

「小翔......」

樱井翔僵硬地抹了把脸走出门外，把相叶一个人留在卧室里。

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> さ～xgg到底做了什么呢~  
> 猜中的GN奖励一个熊抱！（所以是全员有份）


	44. Chapter 44

时针走了七小时之后，樱井翔在闹铃响起之前醒来。 相叶已经不在身边了，他心里一紧，穿了拖鞋打开卧室的门，看到餐厅那边亮着灯，才安下心来。

洗漱着装，镜子里的樱井翔带着几分心虚。他拍了拍自己的脸，转身走出去。

餐厅里飘荡着番茄酱的味道。相叶一边划着手机一边吃面。听到他的脚步声时，抬起脸笑了笑，「早啊小翔。」

相叶元气的笑容让樱井翔更加内疚。

「雅纪，我……」樱井翔叹了口气，「对不起。你现在一定很讨厌我吧。」

相叶用叉子卷起意面送进口中，鼓着腮帮子含糊不清地说，「怎么会。小翔最近太累了吧。」

「有一点。」樱井翔抹了把脸，坐到他身边，「真的很对不起。我不知道我为什么失控，拜托你，让我弥补。」

「好啦好啦。」相叶抬起头来看着他，「小翔最后也没做什么啊。——再说，如果我真的感觉危险的话，一定会‘呼’地把你踢到床下啦！」

看着相叶仔细地把盘子里的面条拨到一起，笨拙地往嘴里送，樱井翔仰着头闭着眼睛，试图找回之前跟他相处的方式。

「真的很对不起。分开的事，你让我考虑考虑可以吗。」

相叶看了他一眼，端起空盘子走到水槽边，步伐有些拖沓。他卷起袖子打开水龙头。灰色的卫衣穿在他身上显得空空荡荡，人瘦得快要消失不见。

樱井翔静静地注视着相叶，嘴巴动了动，这次，什么都说不出来。

人类总是会高估语言的能力，或者高估自己应用语言的能力，此时说什么，也不可能让时间倒回昨晚，相叶跟他坦白的前一秒。

樱井翔转头看向地板。干干净净，一尘不染，相叶一定很用心地擦过。

有时候，相叶会让他感到自己平凡、无趣的部分，但是那种时候，他才感觉得到自己活着。  
毕竟对于相叶来说，他仅仅是连白饭都不会煮的樱井翔而已。  
他的肆意，不过是仗着相叶喜欢他。  
如果那份喜欢消失了呢。

闭着眼回想的时候，才意识到自己从来没有想过这个问题。

在自己的计划里，他会早于相叶找到合适的结婚对象，然后带着歉意请他搬走，然而现在的发展却在中途转向，呼啸着冲向不可预知的未来。

樱井翔想起相处的开始，自己还带着几分名校出身的优越感，邀请相叶吃那些昂贵精致的店——那里的店员们都熟悉他。相叶也的确是露出了很崇拜的表情，嚷嚷着“小翔好厉害！”

但是他很快就发现，如果他在相叶要撞到什么时及时拉他一把，或者是为他准备一杯早上的咖啡时，相叶也会露出相同的表情，“不愧是小翔！”

笑着让眼角泛起纹路，有时候会皱起鼻子，那时候就更像一只小动物了——在不知所措时露出茫然又警戒的眼神，但又为了一点温柔轻易对别人敞开心门。

这样矛盾的相叶雅纪，并不会因为他的能力，职位，或者他的家境对他高看几分。那些赞誉根本就不是崇拜。只是相叶纯粹的善意而已。

「小翔。」

不知道过了多久，相叶的声音才让樱井翔回过神来， 「今天不是约了同事去打高尔夫吗。再不出发就迟到了。」

「雅纪，我——」

「没事的，小翔。」相叶抬头望着那双被负罪感淹没的眼睛，「房子我自己找就好了，你不用担心了。但是——再不出发可真的要迟到了喔。」相叶推着樱井的后背把他送到门口，用力拍了两下。

「很痛诶……」

樱井翔不安的表情让相叶笑起来。

听到电梯门关上，相叶才背靠着大门，长长地出了口气。他顺着门滑下来抱住自己的膝盖，把脑袋埋在手臂里。

手机从他手里滑出去掉到地上。

「翔ちゃんのバカ......」

-tbc-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 还有7~8章结束！（也就是说还有好几章废话hhhh）  
> Q2：xgg做了什么？猜对的小朋友可以获得aiba酱熊抱一个（请到梦中兑换！）


End file.
